The All Seeing Eyes
by TheSilkWriter
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the first person who taught Gaara the importance of having other people in his life? What if it was a girl who could see the future instead? Contains Gaara's P.O.V. and more! Follows main plot. GaaraxOC
1. Prologue: The Introduction Chapter

**_Prologue- The Introduction Chapter_**

**Disclamer: the Naruto manga and anime series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just what I like to do for fun, and now I would like to share it XD.**

**A/N: Hi! I go by the name Silk aka TheSilkWriter, and this is my first fanfiction. In the **_**Naruto**_** series, Gaara has always been my bias, even when he was bloodthirsty. In this story, I hope to capture Gaara's character and follow his life up until he becomes Kazekage. Sadly, the Naruto manga has ended, but I loved the pairings in the end and Gaara is still a bachelor XD, yes!. I can go forward with my story without the guilt of him ending up with another character in the actual series. Anyway, I was such a big fan of Gaara that I decided to start this story. And without further ado- I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

I stood at the bathroom sink in front of my mirror staring intently at myself. How I wished mirrors could lie, but the truth is, only lighting in the room differs from reality. Speaking of light, I had just replaced that nasty light-bulb for sparking out on me the other day, after just changing it two weeks prior. I was hoping to replace my 50 watt light-bulb with one of those "nature friendly" bio bulbs, but the store receives their new shipment of bulbs next week. Who knew those bulbs were so popular?

I hadn't turned the lights on in my bathroom _just_ yet. I kind of liked seeing my dimly-lighted reflection. It seemed amusing at this early time of day. However, I didn't like the feeling of having to _start_ my day.

Today was going to be full of mysteries as usual. Different challenges, temptations, different emotions, but they are all just mere obstacles in this race I'm running. Sometimes I wonder if I will really reach the finish line first, but that's just a mixture of doubt and possible fear.

Mysteries because, well, don't get me wrong- I love a good mystery book. The only problem is that I like to skip to the final two chapters of the book or so. I always liked to know how the book ended first before I got too attached to the characters or the storyline. Mostly because I have read books that I liked in the beginning, but had, in my opinion, a bad ending. But what always comforted me at times like these, when I was just waiting to see what would happen next, is that there was someone out there in the world who was like me. Someone who has gone through more trials than I myself couldn't even bare to withstand.

I chose to forgive, because I want others to forgive me. But it's not always easy. In fact, is easier said than done, but I know there is someone in this world that I can be fully _me _with. There is someone who I can understand and accept, and who will understand and accept me for who I am. Someone I can love and will love me back.

Different challenges because, I'm not the same girl I used to be. I've grown stronger in every way, whether it's physically, mentally, or emotionally…Nothing weak with little effort can break or shake me for that matter. I take great confidence in that.

Before, I used to get hurt and offended so easily, but that was the past, and this is the present. _Shinoku, Samurai_…That is my name. And yes, I know that it's odd to be a "ninja" and also be named "Samurai" like the people who wield only swords…But it's _my_ name, and without it, I wouldn't really be _me _now would I?

I, at the moment, looked rather unpleasant. My dark brown hair was in tangles from sea salt- courtesy of the trip I took to the beach yesterday.

I loved the smell of the fresh ocean air. The light salty musk that parades around the crisp, clear wind always seems so alluring. I wore the same clothes that I did yesterday too, which was a cream colored tank-top under my long mesh shirt and blue leggings.

I squint as I notice the dim white light which allowed me to see the reflections in the mirror. It trailed in from the bathroom window which was directly above my porcelain white shower. Turning my head to stare out the stately window for a while, I realize that it's still dark outside. The slightest amount of sun dared to peek in. I smile and close my eyes- basking in what little light the bathroom had to offer. It wasn't the bright, yellow sun I had always admired...But it was something.

Turning my head to the left, I peer across the way to my bedroom to see my alarm clock sitting on my nightstand. The red numbers stood out from everything else in my dark bedroom. It read _5:17A.M._ I smile to myself. An hour and twenty-seven minutes from now and it will be playing a tune that I've been addicted to for the past few weeks...It really is a good tune.

I've been getting up earlier lately. Not to imply that I don't like it- I love it, actually. But it still feels…different. And the fact that I can't figure out_ why_ the sudden change, bothers me more than I'd like it to. I shrug off the feeling for now, and turn back to my reflection. This was a whole _new_ me, and I liked it. Whether I looked like a mess right now or not. The morning light from outside had lit the bathroom ever so slightly more.

I reluctantly look towards my light switch. Thoughts began to intrude my mind. Memories. Memories I wasn't proud of, but that made me who I am now, and the fact that- and the fact that I shouldn't be so hard on myself for it. I exhale and close my eyes. I can still change things. I can still make everything right. I moisten my lips and open my eyes. I stare at the light switch. I'd been scared of the light for so long. Do I dare turn on the light that will start my day, even if it might burn out with just a mere flicker of existence? Do I dare to open the doors to the world, and reveal this _new _me that always seemed so distant before? I think I do. And, with a shaky breath, I shift my hands off of my white sink and flip on the light switch...and would you look at that? It didn't burn out.

Relief floods through me. My breathing is steady. My pulse is normal. I beam at myself through the mirror. Things really have changed.

I didn't bathe last night, due to my returning home later than planned the night before. I had gone to the training grounds after the beach. I only got to take a quick shower, which wasn't much of a shower at all, actually. I had lack of sleep mostly because of paperwork, and when I went to bed, I kept thinking about a certain _someone_...That ultimately kept me awake for most of the night.

Today, I decided to clean myself up to look a little bit better than the normal decency I usually go with. So I took a nice, long shower. I left the door connecting my shower and toilet room to my sink open so the bathroom light could slip in.

I remembered the days when I told myself that I wouldn't fear the light. I was more like a dream back then. But now- I don't…Not anymore. But to be safe, I tend to keep things slow in order to let ease mu transition. Maybe a little light a day will help. I hope it does. I watch as the soap buds on my shower floor mix with brown dirt. I didn't turn the light on in my shower room, mostly because the glare emitting from outside kept getting brighter by the second, and because I didn't want to be reminded of how dirty you can get at the training grounds sometimes.

I went a day after it had rained…Which isn't really much of a big deal considering that I am from the Village Hidden in the Rain. It actually wasn't so bad because it reminded me of _home_. Home...I hadn't been home in a very long time. It has been seven months. I miss my home, my village. But if this is what I have to do in order to make peace- then so be it.

I am currently in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I came here on an important assignment. I would have just rented this house if I knew how long I was staying in Konoha, but since I don't, I bought the house when I first arrived here and decided to make this my permanent vacation home because if I stayed long- then renting would be more expensive. It was a good decision to buy it as I have come to love it. Konoha is nice and the people are generally friendly here. I've come to love _Konoha_.

When I was finished with my warm shower, I dried myself off with a towel and started to get dressed. I put on my stretchy, athletic royal-blue tank top along with my netted-mesh shirt and tied my silver headband around my waist. I put on medium-length blue leggings, and over my tank top, my favorite short-sleeve grey jacket. Turning off the lights in my bathroom, I proceeded to my bedroom.

I walked towards my full bed, seated myself on the edge of it, and grabbed my alarm clock off of my nightstand and turned it off. I frowned. Now I wouldn't hear my favorite tune. Oh well, I could always hear it play tomorrow. I stared at my pillow. Part of me was tempted to just lie down and go back to sleep- and knowing that my alarm clock wouldn't go off anymore to wake me up- seemed like a pretty good idea. But I knew that I would not wake up until the late afternoon- or possibly early evening if I did that. So I decided to shift my gaze off of my pillow.

I stared out my tan French windows that connected to my balcony doors. The sun beamed slyly in from them. Some of my windows remained slightly opened, and the breeze from outside carried in from them. I breathe in the fresh air. You would think that I would have had enough of it from yesterday's…pleasant trips, but you can never get enough of fresh air. Or at least-_ I_ can't seem too.

The sun was turning brighter and yellower by the second. I smile. I open my top nightstand drawer and pull out my white bandages, and begin to wrap them around my legs. I get lost in thought about some Shinobi's "Particle Jutsu" that creates light. I think it's amazing that we can create light.

It's another minute or two before I decide to wake back up to reality…I guess I did end up falling asleep in a way. I stand up and put my roll of bandages back into the drawer. And walking over to my other windows that were currently unopened- I opened them. I also widened my, already- opened windows in the process. Today was going to be a beautiful day.

I walk over to my desk and grab a pen. I sit down and start jotting down ideas in my notebook on what I should do today. I guess you could say that this was my daily routine to know what my itinerary for the day was. Fifteen minutes into writing and suddenly, a wave of nausea takes me by surprise as I write. I blink, but I don't stop. I can see the timeline again. This was a new revelation, and who knows when I'd get another one...Or the same one for that matter? When I'm finished, I stuff my notebook and pen into my backpack.

I grab my backpack from the desk and stuff Summoning Scrolls inside of it along with a few other things. I then walk into the kitchen and take a couple of bento boxes out of the tan-colored refrigerator and also put them inside of my backpack. Heading towards the front door, I sat down on my steps, put on my socks, and zipped up my feet in my blue sandals. I adjusted my backpack onto my back and got out my keys. I closed the front door it behind me.

Stuffing my keys back into the side pocket of my backpack, I walked down three steps of my porch; I take a deep breath and closed my eyes for a couple of seconds. Training my ears to listen to all the sounds around me, I breathed in again- inhaling every single sharp scent. One-, two-, three- and I open my eyes. They had finally adjusted to the light once again.

The light can't scare me anymore…I won't let it. My pupils constricted, and my brown orbs were no longer brown- but were turning a dark shade of blue. Fifteen comma-looking marks (all black) appeared in my eyes that made my eyes look black with blue pupils- five of each mark formed into three rings around my pupils. Veins appeared on the side of my face near my eyes- and…I could see the through entire village. I was born with this Jutsu...It came as a blessing and a curse. A blessing because I can see into the future, and a curse because I'm not sure what has to be done to change it for the good and it has gotten me into trouble with my village. That is why I'm on this solo-mission in the first place. But seeing the future isn't all that it does, no, it does way more than that...But you'll just have to keep reading to find out. It is called _Oru modoken- jutsu_. It means the _All- Seeing Eyes Jutsu_. It enables the user to see almost all that transpires around them. Again, a blessing and a curse...But that's for a later explanation. I deactivate the jutsu. I don't need to use it right now.

In this neighborhood, not many people are around at this time of day. But I see one of my next door neighbors across the street, diagonal from me and next to the wall in front of me. It's my elder neighbor, Mr. Hoshida. He was taking out his trash to his garbage bin.

He notices me and waves his free hand, a smile plastered on his face. I wave and smile back.

"Ohayo, Mr. Hoshida- sama," I call out to him and start making my way towards him.

"O- Ohayo, Miss Samurai-sama!" The elderly man hollers back.

"How are you, today Mr. Hoshida- sama?" I ask.

"Oh, very well, very well," he replies cheerfully. Mr. Hoshida has one of those voices that carry out the last words he speaks.

I smile. "That's great to hear."

"What about you?" he holds the "you" while making is voice into a higher pitch.

"I am well," I say with a bigger smile.

He nods with grin and proceeds to throwing away his trash by lifting the lid of his garbage can. Once the trash is discarded, he turns back to me. "What are you up to today, Miss Samurai-sama?" he asks.

"_This man is always so polite_," I say to myself. "Nothing really," I begin to answer. A smile still plastered on my face. "I'm just doing a few errands today."

"Oh, I see...No Mission or anything like that today?"

I laugh sheepishly. "No, no Mission for today. At least- not that I've received word of yet."

Mr. Hoshida nods again and turns back to his front porch. "Well, good luck with those errands too, Miss Samurai-sama."

"Arigato, Mr. Hoshida. It's always a pleasure talking with you."

He laughs whole-heartedly. "Nonsense, the pleasure is mine. It's not every day a beautiful, young lady like you takes time to talk with an old man."

I laugh at his remark, and with both of us bidding each other a" goodbye" and a "good day," Mr. Hoshida goes back inside his home.

I keep waving until his door shuts close. And now it's just me again in the neighborhood streets.

Looking up at the sky, I find it to be smeared with a colorful palate of oranges and yellows now. The clouds reminded me of melted marshmallows. I tug my lips into a bigger smile. "_At least I know that that is going to happen for sure...And I'll finally get to meet_ _him._" That makes me happy…To be able to know that I can interact with him in person.

I began to walk back into the direction of my house next to the wall, and turned to the right- down the other walkway. I jumped up and began travelling through Konoha's fine trees.

I made my way toward the Hokage building, but I still had good time. So I decided to make a few stops along the way...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey Guys!

Wait! Before you go- please read the next chapter! It's in Gaara's Third point of view and the story picks up! Please don't leave just because this whole chapter was geared toward my O.C. You can even skip to the other later chapters!

Anyway, that's all for the Introduction Chapter! This is one of the only chapters that will be fully in Samurai's "Point Of View" so please- bear with it everyone. But don't worry, when more chapters come out, they will mostly be in Gaara's P.O.V.

This story is still focused on Gaara, but I just wanted to give you a little knowledge on how my O.C. Samurai thinks and does things. Let me know if you want to see more chapters for this story!

Thank you for reading!

**_Review. Follow. Favorite._**

-_TheSilkWriter_


	2. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**_Chapter 1- The First Encounter_**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto series. This is just what I like to do for fun.**

**Author's Note: I tend to switch the places of the "The Introduction Chapter" and "The First Encounter" a lot in order to catch more reader's attentions. Although, "The Introduction Chapter" is more of a filler chapter that I still thought was necessary to grasp the character of my O.C. More editing has occurred in this chapter because I couldn't just leave all those mistakes that I saw when I looked back at it. I want to provide a good, quality story for you guys. And without further ado- here it is!**

Happy reading~

* * *

"I don't know what it is I'm feeling. It's strange. Ethereal...is it? Sometimes my soul feels empty. _He_ tells me to feed it by taking pleasure in other people's pain."

"The pain is nagging me to my very core. Why do I really exist? What is my purpose? 'To live for myself and fight for myself,' that was my motto. Until, everything started changing from that day on...That fateful day in the rain, when I met _her. _I shall never forget."

* * *

-**Flashback**-

**Third P.O.V.**

It was pouring rain now. Gaara had just been sealed from the form of Shukaku and was lying on the ground. The wet muddy-blood sand encased him where he lay, but there were still a few spots that remained untouched; he was lying in one of those spots.

But of course it wasn't his blood. No, it was the blood of the people…citizens and ninja alike.

The rain soaked through his clothes, weighing him down heavily. Drops of rain cascaded down his smooth face. He didn't blink. He let his vision blur with the raindrops falling into his eyes.

The village was on fire. Screams still ripped through the air. Gaara smiled- a crazed smile engulfed his face. He loved the sound of suffering people...of scared people. This was his meaning in life- to take pleasure in other people's pain.

Shukaku had been sealed back inside of Gaara from a distance, and the impact from the sealing jutsu had sent Gaara's body flying through the air. He was unconscious during his flight so he had no idea how far he had flown, but he landed on the soft, sand ground.

And judging by the fact that he was still alive, his ultimate defense had served him well again. It remained fully intact.

His strength began to leave his body. His muscles were fatigued. He used up most of his chakra reserve, especially after taking on the huge One-tailed Beast's form. He hated feeling this way. He hated feeling vulnerable to the world.

No one would find him within the next two hours or so, was his estimate. But he didn't care. It was actually a good thing, considering that he had almost completely destroyed the village. Someone was bound to make a bounty for his head. Two hours was all he needed to recover. Then, no one would stand a chance against him…Not that that mattered either. The sand always protected him.

Gaara closed his eyes...He knew he couldn't sleep now. He didn't feel the least bit tired after his sleeping rampage while he was Shukaku. Still, his body needed to rest. He let his mind go blank.

It'd been a while since the last time he could do that. But now that the beast had had its fun before being sealed- he was quiet…Now _that _Gaara liked.

Suddenly, the jinchuuriki snapped open his eyes to the sound of twigs crunching. Gaara strained his eyes and lifted his head slightly to see what it was. He felt chakra. The chakra was strong, but not like any he had ever felt before.

It was warm, vibrant. It didn't try to hide its existence from him, but it wasn't making its presence very well-known either.

How he didn't notice it before it got close so him- he had no clue. After a few more steps- it stopped. Maybe it was the cold rain that made the chakra felt warm, or maybe it was the coolness of the night, but Gaara couldn't tear himself away from reminiscing of just how _warm_ it was.

"…Who's there?" Gaara managed. His raspy voice coursing through the night air, heard above the sounds of the fires being extinguished and the ear- shattering screams.

A small figure revealed itself from behind a cactus- a young girl who looked to be around his age. In an attempt to try and sense any malice coming from her, Gaara watched her mouth move as she spoke.

"It's okay," she said softly, calmly. "I'm here to help." She smiled at him.

He sensed no malice or threat in her voice, but- why did she smile at him? _Nobody _smiled at him…At least, not a _friendly_ smile.

Gaara was too tired to put up more of a fight now. So instead, he let himself relax. "_Help_?" he thought, as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

When Gaara finally got his eyes to open again, he felt himself being dragged on his back by arms locked into his. The ground was smooth with sand and mud so it wasn't painful. But who was he to talk about pain? The boy who had never felt any physical pain before in his life couldn't possibly understand what pain _was_.

With his mind still blurry, Gaara felt his body wince slightly as his leg scraped over a large boulder, sticking out of the sandy floor. It was then that he saw blood. Was _he _bleeding? The great Gaara of the desert was…bleeding?

No, he couldn't be hurt no matter what because his sand always protected him. So then... whose blood was it? The last time he checked, he didn't have a speck of mud, or blood on him.

It was then that he looked up to the see person that was dragging him. The girl's left leg was bleeding. The cut could be seen on her left calf which was about 7 inches long, but it didn't look too deep. The cut was from the sharp boulder that they had just passed. His eyes widened. Why? Why was she helping him? He hadn't met the girl before, much less sensed her in the village. He looked up to see the girl's face and- his heart rate sped up.

Her eyes glistened in the moonlight. The fire seen in the distance making her eyes sparkle like the stars. He saw a will of determination in her eyes. "_Why are you doing this?"_ Gaara questioned repeatedly in his mind. He couldn't speak now. That would make the situation tense. She wouldn't want to share anything in that kind of situation.

Gaara sensed something else. Something in her eyes caught his attention. In their depths, he could see a form of…Darkness. His body flowed with excitement. Maybe this girl…Was like him? He knew that the darkness in his eyes came from hating others…Could hers be the same?

Her chakra gave away her strength. It told him that she was; indeed, strong. He didn't know how strong of a ninja she was- if she was a ninja at all, but Gaara intended to find out.

Unable to do anything at the moment due to his fatigued muscles, Gaara simply let her drag him across the ground. If she was taking him to the place where she was staying, then it would save him the time to go looking for her when he was fully recovered. And by that time, she should be recovered and able to fight him with her full strength. He anticipated that moment. Yes, he would wait until then.

Gaara then realized that it was _her_ body that had winced- not his, and that that slight movement had also caused his body to shift. The girl's leg was dripping blood. And that blood had somehow gotten onto him. Normally any sight of blood would be enough to make the beast inside of him grow crazy...But it didn't.

The girl's breath heaved as she attempted to lift his upper body higher, so that she could turn his body in order to avoid another sharp boulder jutting out of the sand. Gaara knitted his eyebrows in confusion. It was just a rock...and everyone in the Sand village knew that Gaara was always protected by his sand, so maneuvering him so he wouldn't hit a _pebble_ wouldn't make a difference. Maybe the girl wasn't from here. Or maybe she was delusional, because she constantly maneuvered his body through rocks, broken glass, sticks, and even broken cacti.

Gaara was anything but light-weight to haul. Naturally, Gaara was short for his age, but his sand amour- the ultimate defense, plus his sand gourd would undoubtedly weigh a lot. Not to mention the fact that he was soaking wet from the rain too- so his sand also was weighing him down. But the girl hadn't unstrapped his gourd from him which, in turn, would make his weight easier to haul. "_Where is she taking me?"_ He began to wonder. He would have just been fine in the rain…All alone and not wanting to strain his muscles more by getting up.

A campsite appeared up ahead with a dark blue tent and some firewood in a makeshift fire pit. Was this _where_? Then Gaara felt his body lift up again- except higher this time, and the girl stepped to the side and laid him on huge a tree, in between the roots, so that he was sitting in an upright position. "..._A tree? Suna doesn't have any trees because of the harsh weather. So- where_ _exactly am I? She couldn't possibly have taken me far."_

He watched through half-open eyes as the girl attempted to relight the fire. He almost chuckled to himself. How can you light a fire in the rain? She really was delusional...Though he shouldn't really be the one to talk. Amazingly, the girl managed to spark a flame and light the fire.

Gaara could've sworn that it turned from green, to yellow, to purple, and back to the usual color of fire, which was red. _"Why did it do that? Am I seeing things?" _he asked himself.

The fire was red. And red was the color of blood. He wondered what it would be like to feed her blood to "Mother"...But Mother was uncharacteristically quiet after the events that had just occurred. So...this was his thinking then?

Red was also the color of _destruction_. He was considered a monster. Monsters destroy. He knew this full well. Perhaps Mother could wait until he was fully rested after all. Gaara closed his eyes once again. Sometime later when he opened them, he felt something warm and soft on him.

Gaara looked down and saw a green fleece blanket covering his body. He saw the girl in front of him prodding the now fully-lit fire. He could now make out her features.

She was very beautiful…But when did he start thinking anything in this world was beautiful? Maybe it was the look hidden in the depths of those dark, caramel eyes that reminded him so much of himself- or maybe it was her will of determination that seemed to draw him near to her. The girl seemed almost too beautiful to even consider killing...Almost.

Her dark caramel eyes had a lively spark in them, with hazel outskirts and a green and yellow mesh of colors met by her pupils. Her dark pupils stood out in the fire light making her eyes look more enchanting by the second. They seemed like they reflected the stars in the night sky...But most importantly, they seemed to hide a painful past- a story waiting to be told to the right person. This girl seemed like she was a key to something big in this world. And Gaara couldn't help but feel like this meeting wasn't all by chance.

Her curved black eyebrows formed her face so that in a way she looked older than she probably was- but youthful at the same time. Besides the mud that began to crust on her right cheek, her skin was relatively unmarked. Her face held a mischievous expression, but still remained serious. Her clothes were drenched and muddy. Her skin glowed from the firelight.

Gaara looked down at his own two hands, and faced his palms to the sky. His skin was too was glowing with the firelight. He watched their shadows flicker in the firelight.

The girl began to warm her hands over the fire, and breathe into them. She then rubbed her hands together for a short while, and placed them on her upper arms. Green light emitted through her hands. Was this healing jutsu? A sigh of relief escaped through her pearl lips.

Gaara looked at her clothes. They were a little tattered, but presentable. She wore a netted shirt over a dark blue tank top, and what would have been bare skin- was, instead, white tarnished bandages that looked like they had seen battle. And over her mesh shirt, a light blue vest with a symbol on it that wasn't at all familiar to Gaara.

The vest looked like it had a lot of pockets. Her weapons pouch hung on her side with her black belt and dark blue sweat pants that reached her knees. Her hair was brown flowed freely on her back. Something was tied around her waist that was also dark blue, had a silver shimmer to it. That was a ninja's mark, and although he couldn't see the symbol, Gaara knew that she was; indeed, a Kunoichi.

She started roasting fish on a stick over the fire and held two blue sticks with marshmallows at the end of them. Almost everything around him was blue. Gaara was in the middle of guessing that she had an obsession with the color, when she saw that he was awake and started walking toward him.

Gaara watched her closely as she crouched down directly in front of him. She extended a marshmallow stick out to him. She closed her hazel eyes and smiled. "Why_ is she smiling? Doesn't she know who I am? What I am?" _Gaara's eyes widened as she held out the stick in front of him.

"Here," she said, "you must be hungry after that rampage." That sent shivers down Gaara's spine. So she knew about Shukaku's rampage…But did she really know who _he_ was and what he could do to her?

Gaara stared at the stick. "_She must not know,"_ he thought. No one would show kindness towards him like that.

The girl continued holding the stick out to him, and Gaara got the feeling that she wasn't just going to leave him alone until he took it from her. So, he took it cautiously. His eyes never left her. He nodded his head slightly to say, "Thank you." The girl's smile grew. She nodded back a silent, "You're welcome."

Then she stood up and ate the marshmallow off of the other stick she was holding. Gaara, who was still watching her, followed suit and did the same.

The girl then took the fish from the fire, and grabbed two mugs. One of the mugs had a thick, black liquid in it, and the other had a light, creamy liquid in it. She walked back towards Gaara. She handed Gaara the mug with creamy liquid in it while she took the darker liquid. Then she hanged the fish on a line, which was above Gaara's head.

The mug was warm, and the thermal fleece blanket made him feel almost...comfortable for once. And then there was the sweet smell of bark that came from the tree, and the scent of jade and cherry blossoms with a hint of lily of which came from the girl.

The jinchuuriki gazed above his head. Ten more cooked fish hung there on a metal line. How did he not notice that before? The girl took a seat on a tree root next to him.

"...Its hot chocolate," the girl said as she held the mug in between her fingers, blowing into the mug and taking a sip. "Ah...," she sighed.

Hot chocolate was basically melted chocolate right? But how did he know that he could trust her? Yes, she had given him shelter and a blanket, but what if that was just to poison him with this drink? He was still cautious; he inhaled the drink's smell. He had eaten the marshmallow and didn't feel different. She drank it...didn't she? And her drink was more potent. They both smelt the same. Or maybe she was immune to the poison in there...Or maybe-

"You know...," the girl started, breaking Gaara's train of thought. "If you don't drink it now, it might get cold...it is _chocolate_ after all. Chocolate doesn't stay hot or cold very long...Especially in this kind of weather." She paused. "…And I know what you must be thinking, but it's not poison. I promise."

Gaara was still remained a little skeptical. But he didn't feel like she was lying...he felt like he could trust her. After all, she did cover him with a blanket and everything...But what if she didn't know who he was? Then everything would probably change. She would turn on him. She would fear him. And for some reason- a little part of Gaara didn't want that. But if she did know- then that would mean that she wasn't afraid of him. This was starting to annoy him.

People should fear him. That was their nature. "_They are all the same," _Gaara said to himself. "_They don't change."_

Gaara blew into the liquid and slowly took a sip. The warmth from the hot liquid soothed his dry throat and made him relax a bit. It tasted good.

The two sat in silence for a while. And after Gaara had taken a few more sips of his hot chocolate to the point where his cup was only a quarter full, the silence was soon broken by the girl.

"So- do you mind telling me why were you laying in the muddy sand in the rain?" She asked suddenly, but calmly. She almost made Gaara choke on his beverage.

So- she didn't know? Gaara was confused. This girl was...confusing him. It was a rhetorical question. That much was clear. But what was she getting at?

"Who are you?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. His raspy voice was filled with curiosity.

The girl took another sip while staring into the fire. "I'm-," she stopped herself. But soon continued, "Just someone who was passing through when she saw you lying on the muddy sand floor…and decided to help." One question answered- but still many more to ask.

"Why did you-" Gaara began, but she finished for him.

"…Save you?" She asked, staring intensely into his eyes. The wind blew through their hair. "Because you looked like you needed help."

His nerves settled down. "_She must not know_" he kept telling himself with a sigh of relief. But then, doubt began to cloud over in his mind. "_No stranger in their right mind would help me just because I looked like I needed it...Everyone in Suna knows who I am...They all think I would be better off dead...Not that they could kill me. Perhaps this girl is not from Suna._"

Gaara closed his eyes and exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. That's right...The only reason why he was still alive was because of his sand, and the fact that he was Suna's "secret weapon." Suna wanted to keep him as their tool- but now that he had let Shukaku wreck the village from his lack of control- someone was bound to want his head.

"Hey," the girl said, interrupting his thoughts once more. She faced her entire body towards him. Gaara could see all of her features in the fire light. And she was very beautiful. But he would never say it out loud. Concern covered her face. There is a saying that- "if looks could kill"- but too bad it couldn't really save you from_ being_ killed. If she was a ninja, Gaara wouldn't be surprised if she was assigned to seduction missions.

But she didn't seem like the type of person who would do that sort of thing. Her attraction was _pure_…Not at all seductive. Having faced the trials of the world, but was tainted by none, you could see it through the serenity in her eyes. _Who was she- that could make his breathing hitch at first sight of her?_

The girl spoke again, "Why don't we get you more warmed up by the fire? We don't want you to catch hypothermia." She smiled warmly at him.

Gaara looked down into his cup, watching the steam roll out of it. "Why...," he started. "...Why did you help me?" He asked in a quiet voice.

The girl stared at him for a while, took a breath of air and replied, "Because you looked like you needed it...soaking in the rain and all. If you saw someone lying in the rain, unable to get up, wouldn't you want to help that person too?" There was something in her voice that told him that this was more than a question. This was a test. She was trying to read him- just like he was trying to read her. At first, Gaara didn't want to reply. He was afraid that he might scare off this "mystery" girl. But he decided to answer honestly. For some reason, he felt like he owed it to this girl, even if he didn't owe anything to anyone, or if she didn't like his answer.

The jinchuuriki took a deep breath. "No," he replied with as much coldness as he could muster. Then continued, "The only reason why someone would be lying in the middle of nowhere in the rain is that one person's mistake. And that one person alone…I wouldn't feel the need to help…I would probably just end his suffering by killing him. Helping him would only make him feel weaker than he already is."

Her reply was spoken in a softer tone. "…Are you saying that you're weak?"

Gaara snapped his head toward her, but calmly replied. "No. Everyone has their own time of weakness. And their own time of solitude…"

"True." The girl nodded. "But then, are you saying that I should have killed you when I had the chance? Seeing as I no longer hold that opportunity now that you're awake?"

Gaara's reply was slower this time. "…Why not?" he asked. "Anyone would have killed me if they had the opportunity. They all want me dead."

"_Not everyone_...," the girl said to herself, and kept quiet.

Gaara continued, "You- had the opportunity…So it makes me wonder- why didn't you take it?"

The girl remained silent for a while. "What's your name?" she asked finally; her eyes no longer meeting his but were facing the ground.

"_She's avoiding the question," _Gaara thought. "…Why do you avoid the question?"

"I'm not avoiding it. I just want to know how I should address you for when I answer your question," she replied simply, serenely.

Gaara stared at her for a while. But he answered her question. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara..." She didn't give him a chance to ask for her name again.

"Okay, then, Gaara-sama," she cut him off. "Not everyone is like that towards you."

He narrowed his eyes. "One person doesn't make a difference...It just means that _you're_ different."

There was another long silence, but Gaara didn't mind it. He was used to it. He thought that now that the girl knew who he was and what he would do if the circumstances were changed, that she would run away just like the others and leave him- regretting having helped him in the first place. But Gaara was stunned with her next reply.

"…I guess you're right." The girl sighed. "It would be that one person's mistake..." She paused. He could see her thinking.

"But needing help every once in a while doesn't mean you're weak. It just means that you're strong enough to accept the fact that you need help. Everyone needs help at some point- but few are bold enough to admit it..." she paused again and this time, moistened her lips. She said the last words of her sentence quietly: "We all need a savior in this world," images of a certain blonde, Shinobi entered her mind as she spoke. "We're here to serve a purpose- not just to be tools. Ninja are human too. We can't just disregard every human thing in us and pretend that we're all right, and that we have no emotion when we do. We can pretend to be something we're not…Act…But then we live a lie."

"_So she is a ninja,"_ Gaara thought. His nerves settled down at her soft-spoken words. She spoke as if not to offend him. Other's had done that, yes, but only out of fear of him.

"But this world is full of lies," he countered, carefully. He didn't want to cross into unchartered territory more than he had to. "It's what it's built upon."

"Our world is not perfect, Gaara-sama," she returned. "The world is how we choose to see it..." The girl gave him a soft smile. She looked to the seemingly out of place cacti across the way.

"You're from around here...aren't you?" She asked.

Gaara nodded slowly. "Yes." He was fairly certain that they were still in Sunakagure...If not near it. "_She couldn't have taken me far,_" he told himself.

"It's amazing how the rulers of the lands raise their villages as if they are newly born babies- isn't it? The villages start out so pure at first. Kind of like how the fire you watched me light earlier did. It turned all different shades of colors. But then it turned back into its natural color."

"…_Red_," Gaara grimaced.

"Yes, red. But the fire will ultimately flicker away into a speck of ash without the proper care. And when the fire is in that state, someone can choose to relight it if they please. The leaders of the villages are known for making sure that their own fire is never snuffed out, because once its snuffed out- it leads to darkness. They burn bright…But, of course not everyone keeps that fire kindling. People aren't perfect Gaara-sama. We have to learn to accept that."

This confused Gaara even more. "You talk about strength and acceptance…But I don't understand why you're telling me all this," he said- his voice urging her to explain more.

"Well," the smile had left her face by now. Her expression became more serious, "If you become strong enough to be the Kazekage...Then you will know what true strength is." That settled it. This girl had no idea who he was. True, maybe the village would never consider making him their Kazekage due to his bloodlust- but he was very strong. His ultimate defense has never been broken up to this day and it never would be. He's never felt any physical pain- so what was she talking about?

"What do you mean by that?" Gaara demanded. His voice was edgy. He was aware that what she had could mean anything. "…I don't believe you." He spoke calmly. He was still interested in what she had to say, and didn't want to scare her off.

He looked at her. But she made no attempt to reply. When she didn't reply, Gaara spoke again, "True strength is power. _Chakra_ is the source of that power...If you lose your chakra- then you are nothing. True strength is never being defeated in battle."

The girl grimaced. She smiled like she knew something he didn't. "You'll see, someday," she muttered whilst taking another sip of her hot chocolate. Gaara made no attempt to reply this time. His mind had wandered elsewhere on why he didn't feel the need to spill this girl's blood….Surely her non-existence in his world could benefit him somewhat.

"_It seems like I've gotten on his nerves somewhat…_," the girl grimaced, looking over at Gaara and noticing a dark aura surrounding him. "_… He'll understand why I said that someday, anyway._"

"Hey," she said, snapping Gaara out of his trance once again. "Follow me," she gestured toward a sleeping roll. "You can rest more comfortably over there." She turned her back towards him, and began walking toward the sleeping roll that was situated by her tent.

"Wait." Gaara interrupted. The girl stopped walking and turned back to look at him. The same question from the beginning still prodded his mind, and for whatever reason, Gaara just felt like he had to know. "...What's your name?" He asked cautiously. She had avoided the question earlier. And that was all she said. She didn't tell him what he hadn't asked for. She hadn't pleaded with him not to kill, even though she knew who he was like others had.

The girl looked taken aback. She seemed somewhat surprised for a while- but then answered simply, "...Shinoku, Samurai. It's nice to finally have met you, _Sabaku no Gaara-sama_." She smiled sweetly at him.

That was all she said. She didn't tell him more than what he had asked for about herself. She hadn't pleaded with him not to kill her- even though she knew who he was, like all the others had. "_What did she mean by that?"_ Gaara asked himself, referring to her statement of "finally meeting him." Gaara asked that question a lot since their first encounter.

She had known who I was the entire time. I had noticed that she was different from other people…She was pure, untainted. And for that- I was thankful.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey Everyone!

Thank you for reading this chapter to the end! I'm excited for the progression of this story. Be sure to check out the next chapter if you enjoyed this one!

Follows, Favorites, and especially Reviews are appreciated :)! They all let me know that someone is actually interested in this story.

Thank you for reading!

**_Review. Follow. Favorite._**

-_TheSilkWriter_


	3. Chapter 2: The Acquaintances

**_Chapter 2- The Acquaintances_**

**Disclaimer: The _Naruto_ series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...This story is just one of my hobbies :).**

**Author's Note: This chapter is where things really start to escalate ;). It is fully in Gaara's P.O.V- as promised. More editing has occurred throughout this chapter...Yeah, should have done that a while ago. **

Happy reading~

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

At our first meeting- I tried to find out as much about her as I could. To be honest, I was still evaluating on whether I should spare her life or not. She was a stranger, after all, but I liked talking to her. Perhaps it was her warm, welcoming personality that I found comforting- or perhaps it was that _something_ in her eyes that made it hard for me to even consider killing her...Looking back, I'm surprised that her mere existence didn't threaten me at the time. Looking back, I might have even considered her as a friend.

* * *

I followed Samurai to the sleeping roll, and sat down on it. She sat down on the right side of me, and we sat there in front of the fire in comfortable silence, until I decided to break it.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," She says, smiling warmly at me. I'm still shocked by the fact that someone is actually smiling at me. But I don't show it; instead, I continue with my question.

"When I woke up, I was still near the Sand Village, which is in the middle of the Wind Country..." I hesitate.

Should I tell her about the events of Shukaku's sealing back inside of me? Does she really need to know that?

"So you noticed?" She laughs good-naturedly.

I nod back stiffly. "How are there trees here that offer covering, when there is hardly any rain in this country?" The Hidden Sand Village hardly ever received any rainfall...If at all.

She stares blankly at me. "...It's raining now," she says.

"I can see that," I reply seriously.

"Sorry," she says while shaking her head- her brown tresses swaying with her. "What I meant to say is that it's been raining for a while." She quickly straightens out an amused smile that tries to take over her soft features.

"Yes," I confirm, getting rather irritated, "almost a whole twenty-four hours now...But that still isn't enough time for trees to grow this large." I gaze up the trunks of the trees, and watch as the droplets of water slowly trickle down the leaves- landing on the sandy floor below. I breathe in the in the sweet scent of the moist forest, the bark and the crisp leaves.

_'Well, isn't that cute...' _Samurai mused. '_His cerulean eyes are filled with wonder- almost_ _like that of a child's.'_

Samurai gazed at the red-headed Shinobi for a few more seconds before answering.

"...So, you want to know where we are then?" She asks me.

I nod, and her next reply comes slower- in carefully measured words.

"...We're halfway between the boarder that separates the Wind and Rain countries...We're on the Wind Country's side," she says, calmly, almost too calmly.

Her words echo in my ears as I stare at her with disbelieving eyes. I lean my upper body forward slightly.

_'We're near the Rain Country? That explains the trees and the never-ceasing rain but- how is that possible_?' My brow furrows as I try to remember the events from a few hours ago.

"...How is that possible?" I question. "How are we this far away from the Sand Village? I don't recall you traveling at a very fast pace..."

She doesn't answer my question right away; her smile falters and she turns her eyes to the fire. I watch as the flames bounce off of her eyes, making the green hue of her eyes stand out all the more.

"When I found you..." she begins, "you were lying in the Sand in the middle of the rain. Tonight was one of the rare times that it actually rained in the Sand..." Samurai pauses.

'_Maybe that was because of me_,' Samurai thinks. '_Could I have been the cause of the rain in Suna? It is a possibility...But I won't bring the topic up for discussion with him now.'_

I don't know why she does that, so I gesture for her to go on with a slight turn of my head. And she does, "You were halfway between the border of the Wind and Rain Countries already. I didn't have that much ground to cover when I brought us here."

I had flown that far? Surely Shukaku had something to do with this right before I was resealed to have brought me that far.

"You had flown pretty far- yet you did not have a speck of dirt on you..." It was then that she turned to me. "How is that, Gaara-sama?" She asks with knitted brow. "How are you still _alive_?"

My eyes widen. I did not expect that question to be asked...Doesn't she know by now? Should I tell her? Would the beast inside of me get angry when he awoke?

Then another question hit me: '_Does it really matter what _he_ would think? The worst he could do is to give me a headache.'_

I close my eyes, as my forehead creases slightly. I hear Samurai shift, but I don't open my eyes.

"Gaara-sama," I hear her says softly. "It's all right..." There is certain form of sadness in her voice that I can't seem to pinpoint.

'_If I could just get him to open up a little more,' _Samurai said to herself_._

Why does she have to ask the question that is so hard for me to answer right now? Why is this question hard to answer in the first place? It never used to be...Could the possibility of her being like me affect me so? But- if she is like me- then I would want to share everything with her...right?

The shifting sound stops, and the girl sighs. "Is it-"

It is then that I open my eyes. And I catch my breath as a pair of hazel eyes bare into mine- only inches away.

"…Because of your sand armor?" She finishes in a whisper.

I nod slowly, and she averts her eyes to the side for a second. "The ultimate defense," she mutters. Then she snaps her head to look at me again.

"I've heard rumors...I've 'seen' things Gaara-sama...But this-" her voice falters, "-this is truly remarkable."

She moves back to where she was sitting- at the right side of me. She's contemplating again.

"...What rumors?" my voice rasps out- startling the both of us.

"What did you hear?" My tone of voice is more demanding now than anything else.

She looks at me- eyes shimmering brightly in the fire light...But behind all of that reflection of light- I can still see the darkness in her eyes.

She takes a long breath. "They say that the boy with the _ultimate defense_ has a demon inside of him, Shukaku, the One-Tailed Beast. They call the boy a monster. They say the boy with crimson red hair thirsts for blood- and is ruthless for it. They say that he is in his worst mood when there is a full moon. They say he is incredibly strong; too strong for his own good. His sand protects him from harm so he's never felt any physical pain..."

"They say his village tried to assassinate him many times- but always failed in its attempts. They- call him a monster...They say that he should be annihilated. They say that he is beyond saving..." she says this all as a matter of fact.

I realize the truth behind every word. Does _she _think of me like that? Does she think of me as a monster? Pain starts to build in my chest. I squeeze my eyes close, and clench my hands into fists. My breath quickens.

"But-" she continues, pulling me out of my trance. "I don't believe them," she says quietly.

"The boy before me is _no_ monster."

She...doesn't think that I'm a monster? A splurge of hope entices me, but then- it stops. She has no knowledge of what I have done.

I try to take in all the information just thrown at me. "...You've heard all of this from multiple sources?" I ask- eyes downcast and slightly widened.

"Yes," comes her simple reply.

"And- you still don't believe them?"

She stares at me for what seems like an eternity. And finally, she says something. "...People took those rumors from what they heard, and what they saw. The meaning of things can be easily altered by _hearing, _and- _seeing_ is not believing, Gaara-sama. They are all just twisted facts," she says this all calmly. "Even if the rumors hold some truth- only the full truth is the truth- not just part of it."

"Those were people's shallow perspectives about you. They are very opinionated... They refuse to look for the truth hidden behind the lies. They refuse to see _you- _other than what they have molded you into..."

The last part she says more seriously, "I refuse to believe the opinions of people- when their judgment is clouded."

The drops of rain stop. We both take a moment to look up to the sky. The full moon has taken on a yellowish color and still remains bright. The night breeze blows through our hair and clothes.

And still looking up to the sky, I ask, "And you know the truth?"

Samurai's eyes remain glued to the sky as well. "...The truth about you?"

"Yes." I nod, and continue, "If you know truth about me- then you would know that I _kill;_ I kill because it makes me feel _alive_...You would know what my true reason for living is: 'To live for myself, and to fight only for myself'- do I look so molded by people now? Does it look like_ I_ live a lie?"

I barrage her with these questions. She stares at me for a while, and doesn't say a word.

* * *

I began to think that I'd won that one-sided argument, on my part. That gave me a sense of pride- but also a sense of loneliness. I had been arguing on how horrible of a person I was; my outburst seemed to have startled her somewhat, but again- It wasn't the reaction I had expected.

* * *

Just when I thought she wasn't going to say anything- she does.

"I brought us here because I wanted to talk to you..." she says. "I wanted to see for myself what you were really like- I wanted to see if the rumors about you were true."

Her fiery, hazel eyes pierce through mine as she holds her ground.

"Were they?" I say under my breath.

She shakes her head. "For the most part, no, not all of them."

There is another long silence. I let my mind drift into the many box of questions that I had conjured up for her ever since I gained consciousness.

"...What have you seen?" I finally ask her.

"You," she replies, moving her legs into a crossed-legged position.

_Me_? I'm shocked.

"...How have you seen me, Samurai?" I question her.

I wait for her to continue, but this time, she really doesn't make an attempt to answer my question.

Her bottom lip starts to tremble slightly, and it catches me by surprise...Of all the things- this is what she's afraid of? Telling me how she _saw _me_?_

Curious to know all the more, I try asking again- taking on a more edgy tone. "I said-" I began again, but I was cut off by her sudden outburst.

Samurai snaps her head towards me and holds a pained expression on her face. "…With my eyes!" She cries out, as she covers her face with her hands.

Not once since our encounter has she raised her voice- Not once has she cowered before me...So, of course, this startles me. '_What is so_ _special about this subject that irks her so?'_ I begin to wonder.

But I don't have to ask again, because she answers. "It's called-" she takes a breath. "-_The All-Seeing Eyes_ _Jutsu," she starts._

She brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them; she rests her chin on her knees and continues. "It enables the user to see time- the past, present, and even the future...But the future timelines are rare. They hardly ever occur." She exhales- eyes distant as she stares into the fire.

More questions flood my mind. "Is that...how you saw me?" I ask, shock apparent in my voice.

"Yes," she replies- her lips tug upwards slightly.

"...I was born with this Jutsu, you know? At first I couldn't control it, and I wasn't able to discern between the past and present timelines, but the _future-"_

She pauses and moistens her lips as her eyes seem to drift far away from me- far away from the campsite. "...The future was a different story."

"How is that?" I ask again- my tone of voice softening somewhat.

After a moment, she replies. "While the present and past looked so alike, there was something about the future that differed from them...It had multiple scenarios like whether someone choose to do this today, or if they choose to do that. It was like I could change any part of it...and that gave me hope to keep trying to control this Jutsu."

She smiles boldly this time. "Now the past and present- I _couldn't_ change..." she says with a slight pause. "But soon after I figured out how to control the future timelines somewhat- the past and present followed...And they became as clear as day."

"Since the future is mostly unpredictable- I can't control what I see in the future as much as I can in the past or the present."

She turns to face me now. The crackling fire is the only sound heard in the dark forest. Its flames dance on the logs- the colors of the fire go in a sequence...Red, yellow, red.

"...I didn't welcome the visions at first, in fact, I usually ignored the past and present timelines." she says. "But when I saw you- I couldn't look away. Something about you captivated me. It drew me in. I watched you all those nights you spent alone on the rooftops of Sunakagure- all those times you killed without hesitation...and- I saw your pain. I know what it feels like to be alone..."

She moistens her lips again, and turns toward the fire. "Even after I had learned to control the jutsu- I still kept an eye on you." She smiles again and laughs. "I guess you could say that I found you interesting."

During her explanation, my eyes had grown quite large. She found me..._interesting_?

"...Seeing you through the Jutsu wasn't enough," she continues. "I had to see you in person. So, I disguised myself as a Suna kunoichi and came to Suna."

"And during one of the nights I watched you spend on the rooftops- you looked more restless than usual...and not many nights after that- there was a full moon."

I look back to the sky. The moon is full- shining its white rays down upon the forest like a white sheet of light.

"Yes, that moon," Samurai clarifies.

It's another moment or two before any of us says anything. "...I'm guessing that you're still curious on how you flew so far?"

I stare at her. '_She's finally going to tell me?' _I nod eagerly.

"...Shukaku acted up more than usual tonight- and you lost control. I was one of the ninja that helped to seal you again, Gaara-sama."

_She helped _seal_ me? Is that why her clothes look like they've seen battle? It is- because of me?_

I looked down at my mid-section. "...I've never heard him speak since then," I say. "I assumed it was because of his re-sealing."

"It is...in a way," she agrees.

"Your seal is unstable Gaara-sama- that is why he can get inside of your head so much. After the main re-sealing, I used a special sealing Jutsu on you- that is why he hasn't said a word-...he's asleep."

My eyes widen. "_You_ did that?"

"Yes...But it's only temporary. It won't last forever," Samurai informs me. "The impact of all the sealing Justus combined made you blast pretty far away so I went looking for you," she places her left right foot down on the ground and rests her elbow on it with her chin in her hand.

The next question I ask more timidly. "...Can he hear us?"

"No, he's in a deep slumber so it makes hearing nearly impossible for him while the Jutsu's effect remains."

Another question comes to my mind. "...You said you wanted to talk- but why did you have to bring me all the way out here in the forest?"

"To be honest," she starts. "I didn't think that approaching you earlier than this would have worked in my favor."

Wait...Did she-?

"You knew this would happen?" my voice rasps out. "You saw it in the future timeline?" The last part was more of a statement than a question.

She nods. "Yes," she answers.

"...When I found you," she continues, "...I decided that it would be best to take you further away from the village...I had been camping out here ever since my first visit to Suna, so I brought us here.

There is the sound of an owl's cry far off in the distance. It pierces through the air.

First visit- she must have come multiple times. But…how did I not sense her? She must have hid herself very well.

"Why didn't I sense you in the village?" I ask.

"Are you sure you didn't sense me?"

"Your chakra is warm, vibrant...it's not something I would forget," I say.

"_Let_ _alone_, _let survive," _I think_. _I'm pretty sure that if her existence was made known to me at the time would have aroused my killer intent for her blood.

Another question struck me by surprise_...Do I even want to kill her anymore?_ _Someone who helped me and didn't run away? Someone who knows the _truth _about me?_

"It's a part of my Jutsu to be able to see things from far distances...and masking my chakra signature took a lot of practice." She smiles- reminiscing at her last remark.

* * *

She's still a mystery to me...Samurai. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had met her earlier on in my youth...Would I have turned out different than I was back then? Could she have been the light in my darkness? Would she have seen me for who I was?

But all of those questions seem irrelevant now...because she- like many others _do_ see me for who I am...And that feeling is somewhat refreshing.

I still question why she did it. Even though she told me the reason- I still find myself sometimes reminiscing back to how it _could_ have been if she hadn't done it. But she had to do it...And I understand that now.

* * *

I decide not to ask her about her past. I think I've asked her enough questions already. So instead, I gaze up to the night sky. The stars and moon contrast it with their brilliant white glare of light. The tree next to us shades us from the moonlight- the white glare is a stark contrast to the dark forest and blazing fire.

I think about all that she's told me. She said that she knows what it feels like to be alone...There's someone in this world who knows what I feel like? But how do I know if it is the same kind of loneliness? Perhaps, I will ask her after all...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey Everyone!

Thank you for reading this chapter to the end! I originally intended for this chapter and the chapter after this to be one chapter- but then I figured that the title didn't quite match both of the themes of these parts very well, and that this chapter would have been extra-long...Yeah, so I decided not to do that.

Anyway, _Reviews_ are informative, _Follows_ are awesome, and _Favorites_ are flattering so in all- they are all tremendously appreciated! The next chapter should be out soon; thank you for your patience with this story!

P.S. I apologize if I sound a little out-of-whack today...It's an odd time to be up for me.

Thanks again!

**_Review. Follow. Favorite._**

_-TheSilkWriter_


	4. Chapter 3: The Goodbye

**_Chapter 3- The Goodbye_**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto manga and anime series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...Writing is just what I like to do XD.**

**Author's Note:**** So I've been trying to find out the English translation of "The All-Seeing Eyes Jutsu" into Japanese. I know that I already wrote a translation into the story, but I'm not sure if that is the correct translation because I used Google's Translate app and then I saw somewhere else online that it was something else...So yeah, if any of you know Japanese- then let me know what the correct translation is, and I will be sure to edit that into the story.**

**This chapter took a while because this is where everything really connects with the rest of the storyline. I had a little trouble deciding what I wanted to happen in this chapter, XD so I'm sorry for the wait- but it will all be worth it! Kankuro and Temari are in this chapter too! I had fun writing the other sand siblings in! It is in Kankuro's P.O.V., so I hope you enjoy!**

Happy reading~

* * *

**? P.O.V.**

The night air had grown colder since the rain had stopped. The trees surrounding us trapped the heat of the fire- encasing us with its warmth.

Even if I wasn't looking directly at her, I always kept an eye on her...She fascinated me. Samurai told me that her visions of the timeline were vivid- not only because she could see it- but also because she could live in it. She could interact with people from the past and the future, but she wasn't allowed to completely alter the past timeline and change history...She told me that that was one of the hardest things about being able to see- not being allowed to change the worst parts about the past.

I had never met anyone quite like her. Throughout our discussion, she exemplified character- a person who would look deeper than the underneath- someone who would look beyond the past...And that was something that I never experienced before. Nobody had cared why I am the way I am- to look behind what I was before then…That is, all with the exception of Yashamaru. But even he had tried to assassinate me in the end.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

"You seem to be a master of everything," I begin. "And you say that you know what it's like to be alone...but how?"

The girl next to me exhales and smiles lightly.

"You're a very curious person, Gaara-sama," Samurai says whilst shaking her head. "Do you really want to know?"

She looks me directly in the eyes. I nod.

"Are you sure?" Samurai presses. She leans her head forward somewhat, in a questioning gesture.

"Yes," I pause, and think over what I'm going to say next. I sigh.

Samurai was right; I was curious to know more about her, and her Jutsu especially...But curiosity is a dangerous thing in the ninja world. We are all trained young to avoid it as much as possible. Whether it was delivering scrolls, or keeping our customer's confidentiality for a mission...Curiosity wasn't supposed to be a good thing.

But still, I add: "...I'm also curious to know how your _All-Seeing Eyes Jutsu_ works."

"...You're sure about this?" she asks again.

"Yes." By now she should've figure out that- "If I ask you...then I am sure. I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't," I reply somewhat coldly- turning my head away from her.

She's silent for a moment as she to returns her gaze back to the fire.

"...Okay," she reluctantly agrees. "But don't say that I didn't warn you." She stands now, and I see two blue sandals placed in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She stoops down to my height (I was still sitting on her blue sleeping roll), and she wraps her arms around her knees and leans her face in- closer to mine.

My breath hitches as I feel hers brush over my chin. My eyes widen. She's close...Too close. If either of us moved- our foreheads would be touching.

Her hazel eyes bore into my cyan. The hairs on the back of my neck bristle as she speaks her next words.

"I'm showing you," she says softly- simply.

Samurai smiles at me with closed eyes. But when she opens them, I don't see her fiery, hazel eyes anymore...Instead, I see an ocean of blue. Black rings seem to spin around me as my mind drifts off into the unknown.

...

* * *

When she showed me again later on- I didn't understand why she would make me forget it- such an important thing where I thought that I needed it most...Then again, I now see that it was necessary to forget, at the time, for my own personal growth. She had done me many favors that night in the rain.

* * *

My eyes open slowly. We're back in the present now. I half expect that Samurai's eyes would still be glued to mine when my vision returned- but they weren't. When I woke up, I was still seated in my original position with my arms crossed over my chest.

I blink, staring into the fire, and my mind is a little hazy from the happenings that had just occurred. Although I didn't see her yet, I knew she was sitting next to me now. I could feel her presence. I turned over what she had just showed me in my head- trying to process it all. It wasn't every day a ninja decided to show you their past. And experienced ninja's pasts...like hers...were definitely not pleasant.

The rain had decided to start drizzling again and I felt cool droplets off water, blown by the wind, fall onto my face. I conjured up my box of questions- trying to find a suitable one for the moment after what she had just showed me. And so, I asked her one of the first questions that came to my mind that didn't involve her past.

"Why did the fire change color when you lit it?" My mind was hazy- and I was also staring at a fire, so you can see why this topic came up above all others.

She seems taken aback for a moment- but not from my question. She seems to realize something else happening in a distance. Her hazel eyes widen slightly, but she quickly puts on a smile.

"I used a fire Jutsu that can basically burn through anything," she says. "I mixed chakra natures so that the fire from the Jutsu changed colors momentarily. It was because of the chakra change it had to go through first that made it change color."

I nod knowingly.

"You have more than one chakra nature then?" It's more of a statement than a question on my part.

Having different types of chakra natures makes one chakra nature that much harder to control...Not that I know from experience- seeing as I only have one...But it's not like I ever needed more than one since I've always had my sand.

Her response is odd. She doesn't answer with words anymore- like when she did when we had our earlier conversation; instead, she reverts back to nodding her head like she did when we first met.

Samurai stands. Not giving me the opportunity to ask any more questions about her chakra natures. When she stands, I notice the symbol on the metal plate tied around her slim waist. The symbol on it has four crooked lines crossing parallel down the sleek, smooth metal.

"That symbol..." I begin- lips parted slightly, "You're from Amegakure?"

I'm in slight disbelief. The border between the Rain and Sand is heavily guarded. How in the world did she get past those guards? I'm sure the excuse for "going to look for someone in your dreams" wouldn't be a sufficient excuse for crossing the border into Suna.

She looks at me with a slightly confused brow, but then looks down at her belt, and catches my eyes again.

"Yes, I am," she replies with a smile.

She makes her way towards her tent and starts to take it down. Why she started doing this now- confused me.

"...What are you doing?" I ask Samurai- eyes full of curiosity as I watch her start to move around the campsite and start to gather her things into a backpack.

She doesn't look back at me when she replies. "I'm sorry to have to leave you like this Gaara-sama..." she says, "but I need to be on my way now."

A pang runs through my chest. She's leaving? Samurai ties her tent to her backpack and begins to gather her other things.

"Why?" I ask, trying my best not to sound like a child who knows that he is about to be abandoned.

Samurai looks up from her backpack- but not at me. She looks straight ahead, hazel eyes reflecting every ounce of visible light.

Her face is void of any source of emotion, and it only takes a short while for her to respond with just these three words, _"_Ninja are coming_."_

I'm caught off guard once again. Why do _ninja_ concern her? Unless-

"Are you a rogue?" I question her.

She told me that she was from the Hidden Rain Village- but I never got her status. For all I know she could have left her village. Samurai grabs a brown booklet...A journal perhaps? And she stuffs it inside of her bag.

"No, I'm not a rogue." Samurai shakes her head. Then she reaches above me and starts to wrap the fish in brown paper, and shoves it back into her backpack. She takes down the lines hanging from the trees.

This is hard. I can't read her. I try to get a closer look of her face, but I don't _see_ anything.

_'She's not a rogue?_' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I expect relief- but the next question unnerved me more.

"Are Shinobi from the Sand coming?"

"...Yes," she replies eventually as she moves about.

Samurai rolls up the sleeping bag and straps it to her backpack above her rolled-up tent. I watch as she packs up everything in camp. She extinguishes the fire until there is no trace of anyone camping there.

"If you're from the Rain...Then how did you get here? How did you get past the border guards?"

I have to ask her something- anything to keep her here; I didn't know when I'd ever see her again. I make up my mind to ask the question. And when the flames are extinguished, Samurai walks in front of me and crouches down to my level.

"I have to go now, Gaara-sama," she repeats herself- a sad smile adorning her features.

"...Will I ever see you again?" I rasp out. Anxiety threatens to take hold of me, but my expression remains stoic.

Her smile grows into a cheerful one, and her hazel eyes glint with amusement.

"...In time, Gaara-sama."

And with that- she looks into my eyes, and my eyes widen as I'm greeted with the very same colorful eyes that showed me the past...And I forget.

* * *

**Kankuro's P.O.V.**

"Gaara! Gaara! Where are you?" he, Temari, and many other ninja from the Sand called out. This wasn't good. They had been looking for him for over two hours. The village was a wreck, his feet were getting tired, and the only evidence to find his younger brother was a trail of mud that stopped nearly six hundred feet ago. Gaara could be anywhere. And if they didn't find him soon then-

He heard a scuffling sound coming from up ahead. He held up an arm to tell the other Shinobi behind him to stop. Suddenly, a figure stepped into view from behind a tree. It was Gaara! And he was walking toward Suna! His arms were crossed as usual, but besides that- he looked perfectly fine.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yells. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"...For what?" Gaara replies coldly, indifferently.

"What do you mean 'for what'? Your body flew over five hundred yards through the air!" Kankuro huffs. The puppet master was astonished to see that his younger brother was not injured. _'Heh, well, I guess that's Gaara's sand armor for ya!'_ He smirks to himself.

"I'm fine."

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"I-" he pauses, and his forehead creases. "...I don't-" The red-head looks down- obviously confused.

"Kankuro," Temari interrupts, "leave him be. He's probably exhausted by now."

"What are you talking about?" the brunette retorted- scrunching up his nose in the process. "He should be _rested_ by now!"

"Whatever. How would you like to be flown nearly all the way across the desert?" The blonde returned.

This question was so dumb. "_I_ don't have sand armor unlike some people."

Temari puffed out her cheek, and just when she was about to open her mouth to tell her face-painted younger brother off-

"Both of you just shut up!" Gaara exclaimed angrily. His "siblings" we really getting on his nerves. Both of their eyes grew wide, and they gulped. Then Gaara said the words that would make anyone in the Sand cringe coming from him.

"You're making my head hurt," he added.

Those were dangerous words coming from Gaara. Every time Kankuro heard those words- someone would always end up being crushed by Gaara's sand coffin.

"O-okay, Gaara," Kankuro stammers out. His little brother gave him the creeps.

"Y-yeah, we're sorry, o-okay Gaara?" Temari adds- a nervous smile playing on her lips.

The other Shinobi that had come with Kankuro were shaking, and fear was evident in their eyes.

"Let's go," Gaara said- giving them all an icy glare. Then he turned his back on them and started the long run home.

"Whatever you say, Gaara," Kankuro replied- taking off after his murderous younger brother- with the other Shinobi following at a safe distance.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V. (-in Third perspective) **

He wasn't lying. His head really did hurt- but strangely...Not as much as it had hurt before. Perhaps Shukaku was giving him a break for letting him rampage through he village...No, the beast wasn't like that. He never stayed quiet this long. The group had made it halfway homw to Suna now.

When questioned about where he had been earlier, he couldn't answer where. That frustrated him. His memory never had failed him before. Something was different here, and he was definitely going to find out what.

Gaara continued to run through the sandy terrain. It was moist. Had it rained? Gaara squinted and pressed a hand to his Kanji.

"Yes, it rained, you fool! But that wasn't enough to put out all those fires we made!" Shukaku howled inside of his head.

Perhaps he had spoken too soon about the beast.

Then the beast yawned loudly. "Say- why do I feel so sleepy?" His voice evidently died down.

Gaara smirked. There was finally some peace and quiet again. He looked straight ahead. He would have to face his village when he returned to Suna for destroying nearly everything there...But he could get out of it. Being known for bloodlust and the Kazekage's son had its pirks. The dispute about what to do with him would be over as soon as it started. He was sure assasins would be coming at him more directly for almost losing their village- but that just meant more blood and more people to kill for him. Yes...He could handle that.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey Guys!

Thank you so much for reading this chapter to the end! Thank you also for your patience XD! I know it took a while to finally get this chapter out...Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter :); I would love to hear from you- whether it's in Reviews or PMs.

I know I made you wait for a shorter chapter- but they can't all be long XD. I'm happy with the way it came out since I'd been stressing out about it a little, but I still might change or add a few things to this chapter so expect to see a PM from me if you've favorite, followed, or reviewed this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)) And I will see you all in chapter 4! Haha, I'm excited XD.

**I currently have a poll up for whose P.O.V. you would like to see next so be sure to VOTE! The poll is found on my profile page, and you can vote for two people among Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Samurai. **

**Follow**,** Favorite**, and** Review **if you want to see more!

Thank you!

-_TheSilkWriter_


	5. Chapter 4: The Kazekage's Memories

**_Chapter 4- The Kazekage's Memories_**

**Disclaimer: The _Naruto_ series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is purely from my imagination based off of his work.**

**A/N: This story has reached over 250 views over the past two months! I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and especially those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed it. You guys are so inspiring/motivational to me :) and it means a ton!**

**Chapter 4 is _finally _up! Thank you all for your patience with me :). This chapter is an important because it (in my opinion) is the one that really ties this story together. I've thought long and hard about where I wanted this story to go- and I finally decided on this XD! This was my initial intention so I'm glad that I picked this. ****This chapter switches between Gaara's P.O.V. and Third P.O.V. **

**Also, I changed my username from Silk15 to TheSilkWriter so I went back and changed it in the chapters of this story :).**

Happy reading~

* * *

"I don't know what it is I'm feeling. It's strange. Ethereal...is it? Sometimes my soul feels empty. _He_ tells me to feed it by taking pleasure in other people's pain. She tells me that there's another way, and he told me what that other way is."

"The pain is nagging me to my very core. Why do I really exist? What is my purpose? 'To live for myself and fight for myself,' that was my motto. Until, everything started changing from that day on...That fateful day in the rain, when I met _her. _I shall never forget."

* * *

-Present Day-

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

Why do I feel this way? I've never experienced this before. Sometimes it's bearable, other times...not so much. If only I could sense that one person that causes me so much grievance. If only "sohe" were here with me. Loneliness...is it? It feels different from nine years ago. This is the first time I ever put this much thought into it.

I clasp my hands together and place my elbows on my desk and rest my chin on my hands. I contemplate all the times I had had interaction with this woman. At first, I hated her...but something also seemed to draw me near her. It was like that fury of purpose buried deep within her eyes also ignited something within myself- a purpose for life more than killing…more than being a mere tool in the Shinobi world.

I sigh as I unfold my hands and look down at the very paper that drove me to this eminent time of contemplation. I re-read every word written in the letter. The letter sent to me four months ago...The letter from "her."

* * *

Amegakure to Sunagakure:

Dear Gaara-sama,

How have you been? I see that you've been faithful to your duties as the Kazekage of Suna. You continue to grow every day, and it is so incredible to be able to witness it with my very own eyes. I cannot help but see the future and most of the present, as you already know...Sometimes I need to see the present in order to know which path leads to the brightest of futures. You continue to be an inspiration to me as the days pass by. I do miss our talks- as short as they began- they slowly began to plead for more time. I often ponder my conclusion that "timing is everything"

How are Temari and Kankuro? I see Temari has been going to the Hidden Leaf Village as an ambassador of some sorts. I know you have duties to your village, but have you thought about going there yourself? I'm sure a certain Naruto-san would be ecstatic to see you again.

I hear that Kankuro has been getting more serious with his work. You must be very proud of the progress the puppet master has made since his mission-report last year. You all have come a long way, but you especially, Kazekaga-sama. I'm very proud and excited for all of you.

A has been looking out for Amegakure, and although he seemed to be more concerned about his younger brother before I left (his younger brother is also a Jinchuuriki), I'm sure he is doing a splendid job. You may have negotiated with him once or twice yourself in my absence over the matters of re-mineralizing Rain's water through the Sand's Eco-systems.

I've been researching around the world. I've been able to see what other smaller villages that aren't ninja villages are like. They are rather pleasant. Though the majority of them have seen battle, bloodshed, and tears- they now live peace-filled lives while rebuilding what was lost in the "Second Great Shinobi War" I had the wonderful opportunity of taking part of the process in some of the villages...But peace does not come without price.

Most of the villages that were forced to be the battlefield of Shinobi Wars had nothing to do with the wars at all, and that is what saddens me...But the people in these villages still have such hope in their eyes that I cannot even begin to conceive- hope for peace all throughout the world.

Even though most of the villages are battered and torn to the ground- they still have such hope for a savior of some kind. If they can have such hope in such times- then I pray that I may have even a sliver of that hope. The future can seem frightening at times, and it may look dim, but hope is what sustains the life we hold so dear to our hearts...I can't wait to see what else the future holds for these quaint little villages.

I've just finished my stay at a village near the border of the Earth Country. The people here are really friendly and welcomed me with open arms. They threw a welcoming feast for me when I arrived, and later held a goodbye party for my leave. They have such open hearts and arms that it saddens me to part from them.

They are such precious, kindred souls, but I do not think that I will be visiting there any time soon. They need to focus as a village with the people who originated in it- not on new visitors like me. The Earth Country village I am at is called "Asusheika" (Ground Shakers). And what "Ground Shakers" they are indeed! I can already see the positive impact they will have on the world. They lead with a strong hand, but a steady one. The Earth country is rather close to the Wind Country...Perhaps I shall pay you a visit.

I believe that the path ahead of us will soon be illuminated...I can't wait to see what else the future holds now- compared to how I felt in the past. Everything seems so much clearer now. It's rather exciting. A new, invigorating sense of life is my gain through this journey. I wish you the best for your country, and you have my love from the bottom of my heart.

P.S. I would like to think you've noticed it by now, but even though I'm traveling, it is still customary for me to label my letters as "leader of Amegakure"...I wasn't much of one to disagree since most of the paper my attendants addressed beforehand with ink already said "Raikage" on it, and I didn't want good paper going to waste. I'm getting fonder of the title as the days pass. I miss my village and my people, but I also have to remind myself that I'm researching "for it" and not my own personal benefits, no matter how much I am benefitted in the process. This journey has surely been an eye-opening experience for me. To truly live, we must die to self...That's the main message this journey has sent me. Everyone cared about everyone else, and put others before themselves.

Remember this: "The leader of the village is the one who walks in front of everyone..." -fighting through the storm "…standing through the pain," words of someone very close to us.

You and the people of Suna have my love. I love you with all of my heart.

Yours Truly,

Samurai Shinoku

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

Love...She, just like Uzumaki, Naruto, had claimed it to be the ultimate power source of what made them strong, and he had it now.

"Samurai...," an exasperated sigh escapes my lips. I lean back in my chair. She made sure to tell my siblings and I that she loved us every time we met with each other. She had been the center of my thoughts as of late. I wondered why she had worded her letter the way she did. She had proper grammar- if not perfect, so everything she had written meant something even deeper than the wording. I especially wondered what the last paragraph meant. I rest my forehead on my hand. "The path will soon be illuminated...exciting...You have my love..." I say aloud, as I try to dissect the letter thoroughly.

I run my hand through my hair as I read the last part. "I love you with all of my heart..." I thought I was used to it by now but apparently...I wasn't. I realized that I was slowly losing my immunity towards it as a pang ran through my chest. Samurai...cares deeply about me. I often wonder if it's still romantically as she had claimed in the past- or if it's simply symbiotic now that I know. More importantly: how do _I_ feel about her? I miss her, yes, that much is obvious. I love her as a person...also true. I love the way she smiles, and carries herself...okay. The way she talks, and the way she looks at me with such kindness and hope...The way she goes through life- I think I know what it is I'm feeling...Admiration.

I've always admired her. I admired her strength and her passion behind those driven eyes. There's also something else trying to fully bloom from my chest- but it seems to be stuck there in the middle of budding.

I tap a finger on my desk...I don't know if I should feel this way about her, especially with the war approaching. Then again, a Shinobi's life is a short one, and we should use our time wisely, right? What was it she had said about time? "Timing is everything." We are technically not considered Shinobi- but leaders of our villages. "The leader of the village is the one who walks in front of everyone...Standing the pain..." Must we endure the pain first in order to gain true happiness?

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

Gaara had been so caught up on his thoughts that he barely noticed the door to his office crack open a little.

"Timing is everything..." He mumbles again softly.

He soon notices the door open wide on its hinges. He looks up from his desk. His cerulean eyes widening in surprise and his mouth parts slightly just at _who_ was entering his office.

A bright smile plays on the person's pearl colored lips.

"Hello, Kazekage- sama," the young woman greets cheerfully.

Gaara rises from his seat. "Samurai-sama- when..."

"I arrived just a little while ago," she replies whilst holding up a hand, saying that she would explain further. "Temari and Kankuro told me that you'd be here- so I thought that I would stop by and see if you wanted to have dinner...They told me that you've been in the office all day and that you haven't had dinner yet."

Gaara just stood still, staring at her with a flood of questions entering his mind, all of which he found trouble voicing any of them. Samurai looks around his office and her eyes land on a single cactus plant sitting on his windowsill.

"I see you've been taking good care of it," she says. "It's grown bigger since the last time I was here...Healthier to." She closes her eyes as she smiles.

How Gaara missed that smile. Still in shock, he couldn't quite comprehend her words. This was the woman who had held onto his attention during the time they were apar, and now she was here! Right in front of his very person! She was here.

"How have you been...Kazekage-sama?" She asks.

Gaara regains his cool posterity. "Fine...," he replies. "What about you?"

"All right..." she answers with a nod, and a more distant peaceful smile gracing her lips.

_Does she ever stop smiling?_ Gaara wonders.

"How-" Gaara began, but he doesn't finish. He was still in shock. Luckily, Samurai knew what he was going to say and answers his unvoiced question.

"I told you I would visit, right? My letter's on your desk as we speak, so you can't tell me that I'm wrong," she informs him while glancing down at his desk.

Gaara's hand traces the edge of the letter's paper, and he smiles for a good couple of seconds. Of course she would notice it.

"I...guess you're right," he replies whilst glancing to the side and walking aloofly to the front of his desk to stand next to her. She turns her body to face him.

"...I really missed you, Gaara-sama," she says with a meaningful grin. Her hazel eyes were on the verge of joyful tears now.

"I…" he stops and exhales lightly. He looks down. He tries reiterating the words back to her- but he can't. He was still trying to figure out his emotions at this point.

Noticing his trouble to say the words back, the young women pulls him into a warm and friendly embrace with her arms wrapping around his neck.

Gaara slowly wraps his arms around her back and rests his head at the base of her neck. He breathes in her scent- the dazzling scent of midnight lilies, cherry blossoms, lavender, and sand wood. He didn't realize how much he had missed that familiar scent up until now.

The two stood in each other's arms with closed eyes, and a smile playing on one's lips as both of their eyes shut closed. Two close friends caught in a long embrace…Nothing seemed more beautiful at the time.

Samurai pulls away, her smile unwavering, and looks into his cerulean eyes. Her hands remain on his shoulders as she wipes a single tear from her eyes with the back of her roght hand and lets her other hand fall away from his body- robbing him of her warmth as she drifts away from him towards the other end of the room as she takes a couple of steps backwards.

The two stood in comfortable silence for a while, just gazing at each other, and noticing the little things that had changed with the others appearances and such. His auburn hair had grown longer. He seemed more sturdily built with his gain in muscle. He seemed more at peace, but had a hint in his mannerism that told that something had been bothering him. He wore his regular maroon clothing with his gourd on his back. His cerulean black-rimmed eyes were as soothing as ever, and he stood with so much confidence now. He looked just as she had seen in her vision. She seemed more graceful. Her face held the most serene expression he had ever seen on a person. It seemed that the trip had done her good. Her skin was tanner, and looked healthier. Her once light brown hair was an almost golden auburn color now. Her muscles and figure were more defined. Her hazel eyes took on a lighter color, the brown of her eyes was almost as light as the color of his sand, the green and yellow mesh next to her pupils were blazing, and her dark pupils and irises were as enchanting as ever...She looked even more beautiful than before.

Gaara walked back around to his seat and motioned for Samurai to sit across from him. She held up a hand and shook her head. So he remained standing.

The comfortable silence was soon broken.

"...Was your travel wearisome? You should rest. Did you get a room in a hotel yet?" Ah, _now_ the questions come out.

He felt more at ease and used to her presence being here. Gaara could feel himself relax with every word he spoke.

Samurai's face held a dreamy, serene expression with a distant smile playing on her lips. She smirked at him, crossed her arms and leaned her back on the edge of his wooden desk. She had asked him to have dinner with her- and now he was asking her if she had rested from her journey…Typical Gaara- typical, considerate, honorable Gaara.

She shook her head. "Always thinking of others, aren't we Kazekage- sama?" The distant smile coming over her again, "Don't worry, I'll get a hotel room 'after' we have had dinner. And as for resting..." She pauses. "There's plenty of time for that later." She waves it off nonchalantly.

She could be so much like Temari sometimes...It was no wonder to Gaara why they made such good friends. The end of Gaara's lips rose into a small side smile.

"Alright," he agrees. "Where would you like to take me for dinner?" He questions.

"Again with the questions, you're quite talkative today Kazekage- sama." The young woman laughs. "_You're _the Kazekage and we're in _Suna_…I haven't been here for a while, and that leaves a lot of room for change…" she pauses. "I think the question should be where would _you_ like to take me."

Gaara smirks. He was hoping she would say that. He already knew where he wanted to take her. "It's a surprise."

* * *

-Flashback-

**-Twelve years ago-**

When Gaara got back to Sunagakure, the whole Shukaku incident blew over fast. Besides having to repair the damages to their village and a few funerals- things went back to normal. That being said, the villagers became more fearful of Gaara than ever. If the Kazekage sent assassins after him then they never came to fulfill their mission. In fact, for some unknown reason to Gaara, all assassination attempts had ceased. Everyone in Suna was afraid to go after the Jinchuuriki- afraid of him losing control again. Gaara wasn't displeased with this arrangement. This was exactly what he had expected, although he had not anticipated that no assassins would come after him in the end. No matter if he let "mother" loose or not. He often wondered why this happened, but he did not let himself dwell on it.

Shukaku's nagging voice had returned. The Jinchuuriki didn't think he would stay quiet for long anyhow...But he wondered why the beast had been solent in the first place. He had tried to ask him about it one day, and this is the response he got.

**-Seven weeks before Flashback-**

_Gaara was walking through the village one starry night. At least, somewhere was bound to be starry- but no such luck for Suna's desert._

_He jumps onto one of the very few wooden roofs in Sunagakure and crouched down- gazing at the moon as he always did. He had a question in the back of his head, but he wasn't sure how _mother_ would react to his question. So, he brought them both out to a quiet place for the discussion._

_"Mother," he spoke in his mind, "Why have you been so quiet lately? We hardly ever talk now. Sometimes I feel like you don't want to talk to me anymore." His voice was course, husky._

_He was met with silence for a while. "…Mother?" He questioned. "Why didn't you say a word to me on that night? Had I really pleased you so much by letting you free?" He snarled in indignation. He never had liked the beast, but he still needed to know the reason for his silence…That is, if the beast would have stayed silent he wouldn't have had a problem with it. But he _spoke _to him that night on his way back to Suna…He couldn't let it go if the beast was willing to talk._

_More silence. "…Mother? Are you there?" _

_Despite not liking the beast, mother had been the only one he could talk to- and other than the times when the beast was constantly giving him headaches from his ranting- at least there was still someone he could talk to. But still, even if the demon didn't answer him, he half-hoped that the beast would stay silent forever. He could live with forever silence...Shukaku- Mother- they were one to him._

_Finally, the ever-present voice inside his head spoke. "I am here..." The voice drawled. "I've been waiting for you to talk to me."_

_"Is that so? I'm sorry; I should have talked to you sooner then," Gaara apologized rather gruffly._

_The voice purrs. "I still remember that night. Ah, you were such a good boy to let me out; I needed some fresh air." The voice cackles. It inhaled deeply, and stopped in the middle of exhaling, as if recalling something. "I think all that village destroying got me sleepy...I remember falling asleep- but it doesn't seem like my subconscious picked up anything while I was out. Tell me kid, what did you do while I was asleep?"_

_His response came slow. "…I don't remember."_

_"What do you mean 'I don't remember'? You were awake- weren't you? Did you hit your head or something? You didn't get a concussion while I was out- did you?"_

_"No, I don't think so...," he pauses. "I think that if I forgot…then I would have to have forgotten that I let you out. Temari and Kankuro say I was gone for over four hours, but I don't remember anything after I was sealed, except for when I was suddenly awake. I was sitting on the ground, but I couldn't recall anything else happening other than flying through the air. And that's when I started walking back to Suna. I didn't feel like I had fallen asleep, and I didn't feel any muscle strains like I expected for letting you free…I must have blacked-out without me realizing it."_

_Gaara uses his hand to rub the back of his head. Was it possible for him to get a concussion? He hadn't experienced any pain, and his sand armor wasn't the least bit damaged. It had only seemed like a few minutes between having been sealed, and then walking back to the village with the other Shinobi. _

_"True," the beast agrees. He was quiet for a moment. "Let's see...I fell asleep due to the sealing- while you blacked-out then? Is that our conclusion?"_

_Gaara nods. "That would seem to be the case," he replies certainly._

_"Well, alright then. It's not like we can do anything about that blacking-out part though...I'm sure we didn't much anyway," Shukaku mutters._

_Gaara shook his head. "It's fine."_

_He was somehow satisfied with the conclusion they came up with, and it gave him a sense of relief knowing that the demon inside of him knew no more than he had._

* * *

**-Present Day-**

After finally getting out of his office, Gaara led the two down Suna's main road. It was evening and the sun was hanging low in the sky, but it still shined brightly. The two walked casually through the streets, earning a few glances from passing villagers.

Samurai gazed at the sun with a warm, longing smile playing on her lips. She had missed Suna's sunsets. She had hoped that she would get to see it when she came.

It was nice getting to walk with Gaara like this again. It reminded her of their youth. Gaara was twenty-three now and her own birthday was coming up. The sunlight reflected off his auburn hair- making it look crimson; it cast two long shadows on the ground. She looked down the streets. My, how things had changed since the last time she was here.

They walked through a few more streets and passed local weapons stores, a jeweler, and others all competing on the same drive, until they came to a new restaurant called 'Joho shi Kongo' ('Risen and Coming') that served a variety of mixed vegetables and, Samurai's favorite: white chocolate mochi. Having this in mind, Gaara smiled to himself.

They got a table for two and sat down on cushions across from each other at the tables. The cushions were raised off of the ground with benches, so it was like sitting on a booth instead.

He told Samurai that he would order for them, with which she complied since he _was_ the Kazekage and knew what to order in Suna. The waitress came and brought them water and took their order. He whispered their order to their waitress, and the waitress beamed at them and went into the kitchen to place their order. Meanwhile, the two engaged on conversation.

"I think you'll like eating here," Gaara said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"It does seem nice...But what makes it so special?" she asked suspiciously with her brow raised and the same amount of amusement in her eyes.

"You'll see." He smirks.

"...You're right," she agrees, then, with a triumphant grin teases, "I _can_ see...and feel, and smell, and hear-"

"Don't."

Gaara stares at her. He knew full well what she was capable of and where she was going with this.

"I know." She waves it off. "I wouldn't want to ruin your surprise anyway." She smiles sweetly at him. She could control her senses anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the room, an older couple observed the younger one.

"It seems like the Kazekage has found himself a girlfriend," said the man.

"Oh my!" replied the women, "I never would've thought that our Gaara-sama..." She smiles. "But it's about time."

"Isn't that Samurai Shinoku, you know, the leader of the Rain Village?" The man asked.

"Yes, it looks like it. I heard she became the Raikage a while back. She's quite stunning. Did you see all the young men who were gawking at her on their way in? The Kazekage is a lucky man," answers the woman whilst stifling a small laugh.

The man smirks. "And did you see all the young women 'gawking,' as you say, at _our _young Kazekage? He has become quite the looker and the leader. He deserves some luck now." The man chuckles. "Why do you think she's here?" he inquired.

"Why, to visit our Kazekage-sama- of course! Ah, young love…"

"But they don't seem to be on romantic terms right now...Don't you think?" This statement snapped the woman out of her trance.

The women observed the younger couple more closely. "Yes, it does seem that way...Oh well, either way, I'm happy for them. I think they look good together," the women said with a slight huff and smile.

An idea came to her mind. "Perhaps we should go say 'hi,' once we're done! I've always wanted to meet the Raikage. They say she's a powerful Kunoichi and incredibly gifted, smart, kind- and she does a lot of missions work so she's compassionate, and well...we've already seen how beautiful she is so the other rumors must also be true. She seems like a delightful young lady- perfect for our Kazekage-sama, Clint…don't you think?"

"Rita," Clint groans. "I don't know where you're going with this, but she does sound like a sweet little thing to talk to…perhaps we should. But remember, the Kazekage's love-life, much less personal life, is not something we should be sticking our noses in. Perhaps the two are comfortable being just friends for now...We don't want to chance their luck," he grimaced.

"'Comfortable being just friends'," Rita snorted. "We never would have gotten married if you had stayed 'comfortable at being just friends' by not chancing your luck! I could have been swept away by some other handsome, wealthy man for all you know!"

Clint scoffs- but soon realizes that his wife's outburst was actually quite flattering and was a testimony of their loving life together. Plus, she had- in a way- called him handsome and wealthy. She sat there smiling sheepishly at him.

He smiles back. And taking her wrinkled hands in his own, he replies, "Perhaps you're right, Rita."

She nods in approval as he gives her hand a slight squeeze.

"...But for all _you_ know _you _could have been swept away by a less handsome man who was dirt poor!"

Rita scoffed at her old husband and glared, but she still held onto his hand. She did deserve that after all.

Her husband smiled cheekily at her, and she sighed. All these years and he could still make her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

"...That couple...they've been watching us and whispering to each other ever since we got here," The young red-head speaks.

"...Well, you and I _are_ both Kage's after all. I wouldn't expect anyone who knows who you are in Suna _not _to stare at you," the young brunette replied. "What do you think that's about?" The brunette asks as the couple held hands and gazed into each other's eyes, but then the older man said something that made the woman scowl- causing him to smile cheekily back at her- but neither letting go of the other's hand.

The Kazekage's forehead creased slightly as he watched the odd display of affection emitting from the older couple. PDA was not exactly his favorite thing to see.

Gaara furrowed his brow in confusion. Sometimes people could be so confusing- just like the woman sitting across from him. But still, ever since he met her, his life began to change for the better. He began to wonder if she was aware of that…how much he appreciated her.

"…I think they're married," Samurai informed him.

His reply came slower. "...What makes you so sure?" He added later, "They could just be holding hands to comfort one another."

She didn't answer, and simply gazed at the older couple. She seemed to be studying them with her eyes. Not in a judging way, but in a fascinated way. She did this a lot with other things, but mostly never with other people. Gaara watched her as she rested her chin on one hand and gaze at the older couple- as they were too busy talking to notice her.

"Well, for one," she spoke, "the man has a wedding band…that indicates that he either is- or was married."

Gaara glances over at the older couple's tables and looked at their now untwined hands. "...I don't see a wedding band on the woman's finger. What does that say about her?" He asked. "Either the woman lost is and can't find it or…" he glanced at the couple again, trying to remember something he felt he should have on their way to the restaurant.

"Or that she's not married to anyone, much less, him?" Samurai asked.

Gaara nods.

Samurai drew in a long breath, closed her eyes, and clasped her hands together in front of her face. And with her face tilted downward she spoke again with small smile gracing her lips. "They're certainly close, by the looks of it…I think that if they are married then either the woman lost her wedding band and can't find it- or her wedding band is getting resized due to her weight loss at the jeweler two stores up the street and across the way...We passed it on our way here, I believe, so that wouldn't be _im_possible."

The jeweler- of course it was the jewelry store. "They must be waiting for it…It _is _a rather odd time for most to be eating now," Gaara agreed. It was five thirty in the afternoon. "But how can you tell that she lost weight?"

Samurai glances up at him, making her eyelashes rise up against her eyelids. "For one thing, her joints don't bother her like most people that age. ..For another, her clothes are new, but her shoes aren't...Women tend to buy a whole outfit nowadays instead of just one thing, but in this case- her shirt is a little loose, she's wearing a belt, and her shoes are worn."

Gaara nods in understanding. Hardly anyone buys new clothes a size too big when they're no longer growing. He suspected that losing weight encouraged her to buy new clothes- but she must not have been expecting to lose that much because she had to buy new clothes until she decided to just belt it up. She didn't buy new shoes because shoe sizes don't change as fast as clothes when you lose weight.

"...That does say a lot," the Kazekage grimaced. "What about the man? Does that mean that he lost some weight too?" He was still a little perplexed on how husband-wife relationships worked, but usually when the wife did something life-altering (like losing weight) the husband wasn't slow to follow.

"You tell me," Samurai replied simply.

Gaara turned his head to look at the couple once more. They did seem on more romantically terms than simple family or friendly love...He started observing them more, catching on to what Samurai was saying- the way that the couple looked at each other, and the way they teased each other but still held hands signified their strong bond.

The man shifts his weight onto his right foot. Ah, now he knows the reason for another thing.

"...The man could not exercise as much as his wife because of his left foot. It's been bothering him slightly over the past two weeks judging by the way he's shifting to his right. He has, however, tried eating healthier." Gaara nodded his head towards the platter of food that came to the older couple's table. It was full of no MSG mixed vegetables.

Originally, Gaara himself had picked this place because it was known for its healthy food and because he knew how much Samurai loved healthy food. He also knew she favored a certain rice cake dessert.

"They're celebrating their anniversary today," Samurai stated.

"It would seem so..." Gaara replies as he watched the older couple's waitress bring out a small chocolate cake with the words "Happy Anniversary" written with white icing on the top of it.

Samurai laughs softly. "Look at us, making assessments of them like they're our enemies."

"We are Kages...they very well could be."

Gaara smiles slightly. It was nice to hear her laugh. "Arigatou gozai mas shita," she thanked the waitress as she brought them their food.

"This looks delicious, Gaara-sama!" she beams at him as she gazes at the plate of the mixed vegetables with rice and stick dango drizzled with savory sauce.

He smiles back. "I knew you would like it," he replies.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Gaara-sama." She smiles.

"You're welcome, Samurai-sama," he replied.

* * *

"Did you see the way he smiled at her?"

"What way?"

"Oh, you know, the 'I think you're amazing' way!"

"Well did you see the way she looked at him?"

"How?"

"You know, the 'I adore you' way!"

"We make quite the observers."

"Yes, I'd have to agree with that, but- do you think they noticed us staring?"

"I would hardly call it 'staring'...but anyway, they 'are' ninja..."

"So you knew they would notice but you kept 'observing' them anyway?"

"Yes," the woman replied rather nonchalantly, "but I doubt we are bothering them in any way. We are very discreet."

"Oh yes, because highly trained Kage's who are the strongest and most known Ninja from their villages don't care about a couple of old people staring at them with suspicious looks when they're trying to enjoy a meal."

"Clint!" Rita fumes. "They are village leaders- they should be used to the attention by now if not happy by it."

"You know…these so called 'signals' you're seeing could just mean their close friends."

"Yes, I know but with a little push in the right direction I think they would make a wonderful couple."

The man sighs. "Rita, forty- two years now I've been married to you, and I still don't know where you get these ideas of yours."

"Yes, and it has been the happiest days of _your _life," the woman teases. "Happy 42nd Anniversary, Darling."

"Happy Anniversary, Rita Dear," Clint returns with a smile.

* * *

After eating their main course, Gaara ordered dessert from the waitress who then placed their order and waited on other tables. They waited patiently for their dessert.

"Do you know why I picked this place?" Gaara asked.

"I have a suspicion that 'healthy food' is one of the reasons...but they must have something special here that other restaurants don't," Samurai reasoned. "...What is the reason?"

Gaara smirks. "That was one of the reasons..." He pondered for a bit. "'Joho shi Kongo' was originally founded in a village a little ways west of Sunakagure. The founder, Hagime Kogami, founded this restaurant during the 'Second Great Shinobi War'...a desolate time of poverty and sickness, in the hopes of restoring health back into his little village. He came up with the name 'Risen and Coming' because he believed that a savior would come and bring peace and posterity back into the world. He thought that if everyone could get healthy again, then they would be happier and be able to witness when the savior came. Hagime decided to spread the health and happiness that his food brought, and travelled to other small villages that were struck with sickness and poverty as well. His descendants carried on his legacy by opening more branches and running them. This branch in Suna is the first branch of Kogami's legacy that has ever opened in a main country. Its tea and food served here is supposed to grant a long and healthy life."

Samurai stared at him. "…That's a beautiful story," she replied in awe. "…So which of Hagime- sama's descendants owns this branch?"

Gaara smirks again. His sea-foam green eyes daring. "You just met her. She's been serving us this whole time."

Samurai's hazel eyes widened with surprise. "I see," she said. Then she smirked. "Leave it to the Kazekage to get the owner of a restaurant to serve him." She laughed.

* * *

"Clint, let's go say 'hello' now," Rita said once her husband had paid the bill.

The man let out an inaudible sigh. "Okay, Rita, but let's not keeping them too long now." Clint eyed his wife skeptically.

"Oh, hush. It won't be long," the old woman replied whilst standing up out of her seat.

* * *

Gaara and Samurai had struck up a new conversation about the Rain and Sand's water supply, not taking heed to the older couple getting out of its seats.

"It hardly rains in Sunakagure," Samurai stated. "So how 'do' you get your water?" She asked.

Gaara replied, "We send ninja to gather water at a water hole a little beyond the border of the country…but, of course, that is not nearly enough for our entire village- so we use the ocean's water. The water goes through a purification process," Gaara paused.

"First, the water is boiled with rocks..."Gaara went on to explain their water's purification process. "...then the water is boiled again and is distributed among the village by cost."

"Interesting…So this water hole…It doesn't happen to be the one near the Rain's border does it?" she asked somewhat mischievously.

"It is…" Gaara replied sheepishly with a smirk.

Samurai laughs but stopped shortly. The older couple had successfully made their way across the restaurant to the younger couple, and were now directly in front of their table. Gaara looked up at them as well.

"Ohayo, Kazekage-sama, Samurai-sama," the older woman greeted with a smile. She and her male companion bowed their heads.

Gaara and Samurai bowed back. "Ohayo," they both greeted simultaneously- their voices mixing together.

The woman swiped the man's arm. "See Clint?" she exclaimed. "I told you that was her!"

Clint let out a small cry of pain and grabbed his arm. "Well you didn't have to hit me for it Rita!" he protested.

"…How can we help you two?" Samurai asked with a pleasant smile, and Gaara glanced at her for a brief second before looking back at the couple. She seemed unfazed by their display.

"It isn't often we get to see our Kazekage in-person," Rita, the woman, replied. "Much less see him around town with someone else other than his siblings," she muttered. "And we've never met you before, only heard rumors, so we wanted to come and say 'hello'! My, Clint, she's even lovelier up close- don't you think?" she asked the man purposely loud enough for the two young Kage's to hear.

The older man nodded, "Yes, Rita, you were right on that part," he agreed.

Samurai blushed slightly for a second. "You're too kind." She laughed nervously, but then composed herself. "Thank you."

"My name's Clint and this is my wife, Rita."

He turned towards Gaara. "It's nice to meet you in-person Gaara-sama." He bowed.

"Of course I was!" Rita scoffed.

Gaara nodded to them. "The pleasure is mine."

Then they turned towards Samurai. "And it's nice to meet you, Lady Samurai-sama!" Rita bowed.

"You can call me Samurai…And it's nice to meet you to." She shook each of their hands with a smile.

"Now if you don't mind us asking, how long are you planning to stay in Suna, Samurai-sama?" Rita asked.

Samurai smiled. "For about six weeks since I have a few matters to discuss with the feudal lords and Kazekage here- and after that, I will be heading back to Amegakure," she replied.

Gaara let out an inaudible sigh of relief. For six weeks…he would have her with him for six weeks.

"I see." And now, the moment of truth- "And now if you don't mind me asking…are you two, by any chance, on a date?"

Gaara's eyes grew wide. Is this what it was- a date? He glanced at her.

No, he knew this wasn't a date. They both just wanted to have an early dinner together as friends- nothing more. And to further his defense, Samurai spoke up.

She shook her head. "No," she laughed good-naturedly, "-we're just good friends," she replied.

"I see…" said Rita a bit disappointedly with closed eyes. Clint elbowed her.

Samurai looked at both of them with a smile. "Now if you don't mind my asking…how long have you two been married?"

The couple was taken aback. "Today makes forty-two years," Rita replied. "It's our anniversary." She laughed sheepishly.

"That's wonderful," Samurai beamed at them, "Happy Anniversary."

"Arigotou," they replied one after the other.

Rita bent down to whisper. "See? When you get older, your reaction timing gets slower," she told the young Raikage. Samurai laughed lightly.

Clint leaned down and helped Rita up by the shoulders. "Well, Rita, the jeweler should be done with your ring by now- we better be on our way now."

"Oh, that's right! We have to pick up my ring!" she exclaimed- eyes wide in realization.

This time Gaara spoke up. "If you don't my asking, what happened to your ring?" he asked.

Rita smiled cheekily. "We had to get it re-sized. Can you guess?"

"Is it because of your recent weight loss?" Samurai inquired with a smirk.

The older coupled looked shocked. "Yes, how did you know?" Rita stood flabbergasted.

"You look like you're getting used to your new clothing size- and you have a spring in your step."

"Yes, but- how do you know that it's a new clothing size?" The older woman stuttered.

"A Kunoichi's intuition." She smiled.

"Well!" Rita exclaimed with a grin. "See, Clint? _Someone_ noticed!" she laughed.

"If that 'someone' is a highly trained ninja, I don't think you should count your luck." His sweat dropped.

Rita scoffed at him. "Oh hush- just because you can't keep up with me you're getting all grouchy."

"At least I eat healthier now!" he protested.

"Anyway," Rita turned back to the two young Kages as she pretended not to hear her husband, "enjoy your meal. It was a pleasure talking with you!"

"The pleasure is ours," they younger couple replied at the same time.

Rita stopped, and stared at them with a huge grin on her face. "You two would make a wonderful couple," she said beaming at them. And with that, the older couple left the restaurant.

Samurai waved goodbye to them. "They were nice."

* * *

"They were so nice and cute together!"

"Rita, I know what you're thinking- but we can't just go around stalking them to make sure they realize their feelings for each other, that is- _if_ they have feelings for each other."

Rita's eyes twinkled. "I don't see why we can't."

Clint sighed. "Oh well, there's no stopping you now..."

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

Kogami's descendant brought us our dessert on a small glass platter. Samurai's eyes widened And she had a bright smile on her face.

I took the plate from our waitress. "Arigotou." I nod.

Our waitress nods back with a smile and turns to leave. "Pardon me," Samurai says to Kogami's descendant, "but your the owner of this restaurant right? What is your name?"

"Yes I am." The shop owner beams with her eyes closed. "And it's Aiko- it's very nice to meet you Miss Shinoku-sama." She bows deeply.

Samurai glances at me from the side . "I see he told you about me..." She drawls.

Aiko giggles. "Hai, ever since we opened this branch he has been asking if we had chocolate mochi."

"Is that what kind of mochi this is?" Samurai questions- referring to the rice cakes on the platter."

The waitress nods. "Hai, it is. Special recommendations of the Kazekage."

Samurai began in astonishment, "How-? It's the desert..." Then she stops and lets out a contented sigh with a smile. "You remembered."

I exhale and look down- my lips tugging upward slightly.

"Of course...When I came to Konoha, you always insisted on taking me to get cream-filled mochi...I missed the flavor, so I went around town asking the restaurants and food stands if they would be willing to carry chocolate or cream-filled mochi rice cakes. Only this shop was willing to try."

"Hai, that's right! And business has been booming ever since!" Aiko adds. "We can make the chocolate into a creamy substance, but we can't make it solid because of the desert conditions, and that's why we can make chocolate cakes and cream-filled mochi rice cakes. So here we have green tea mochi, dark chocolate truffle mochi, and white chocolate mochi."

"This looks delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure serving you Miss Samurai-sama!"

"And it's an honor to meet a descendant of Kogami and the owner of this fine establishment," Samurai replies..

Aiko laughs, then she bends down to whisper into my ear with a hand by the side of her mouth, "I like her Kazekage-sama- you should hold on to her!"

My eyes grow wide for a second as my cheeks tinge slightly pink and I hoped that my companion would'nt notice...Though I didn't quite understand why.

After saying that, Aiko stands up. "Can I get you guys anything else?" And after telling her that we just needed the check, she hands us our bill and then she scurries away. Meanwhile, I was left a little shocked by her statement and crossed my arms with my normal expression.

Samurai bites happily into her mochi, and I smile. I still couldn't believe that she was here...After two long years, she was finally here.

* * *

**A/N:**

This was a special treat for you guys- over 8,000 words in a single chapter! Yep, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! And let me know what you think about it by Reviewing XD.

As you can probably tell, all the previous chapters were Gaara's Flashbacks that led up to this Present Day- so this story is kind of in reverse XD- finding out how, when, and where he met Samurai and such. The Chunin Exams should be up next, so that will be exciting :)).

Don't forget to vote on the pole on my profile page for whose P.O.V. you would like to see in the story!

Thank you for reading!

**Reviews** are motivational, **Favorites** are awesome, and **Follows** are sweet!

-_TheSilkWriter_


	6. Chapter 5: The Chunin Exams

**_Chapter 5- _****_The Chunin Exams_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The_ Naruto series_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is just what I like to do for fun. I hope you enjoy!**

Happy reading~

* * *

-**Flashback**-

**(Two Years After the Shukaku Incident)**

**Third P.O.V.**

Gaara and his teammates, including their team leader, Baki, were sitting on chairs with tan silk cushions on the wooden floor of a tea shop. Baki had called them into a meeting there, and no one was sure what Baki wanted to tell them, but it was most likely about another mission.

"I have something I need to tell you three," he spoke in his serious tone of voice. "We have a mission that consists of all three of you being participants in the upcoming Chunin Selection Exams," Baki told them.

"Really?" Temari asked rather excitedly. Shue had always wanted to see what Konohagakure, and so many other villages were like.

Baki chuckled with a smirk, but kept his serious tone. "Yes, Temari-san. We will be leaving for Konoha in a matter of weeks."

"Hold up!" Kankuro interrupted. "Why do we have to take the Chunin Exams? We've already gone on one B-Rank mission, and not to mention the fact that we have Gaara..."

"Kankuro," their leader interrupted, "you have to understand that just because you have power in the Shinobi world doesn't mean that your rank is meaningless. I am a Jounin- making me superior in rank than you, and had it not been for Gaara- you wouldn't have gone on that mission in the first place...Much less avoided doing D-Ranks." Baki side-eyed his auburn haired pupil. '_All the ninja they encountered on that mission had ended up dead,' _he said to himself. '_If it wasn't for Gaara's killer intent, the Kazekage would have made him do D-Ranks like the normal Genin would.'_

Eveyone had been too afraid to assign Gaara to "pitiful" D-Ranks. He was Suna's ultimate weapon, so he was excused from them.

"And with that out of the way, our mission has nothing to do with the three of you becoming Chunin. In fact, far from it."

This statement causes both Temari and Kankuro to gasp.

"But then...Why are we taking it?"

"Because," he paused. "Our mission is to infiltrate the Leaf."

All three sand sibling's eyes widened.

"What?!" Kankuro and Temari exclaimed.

"I thought we had a peace treaty with them," Temari said.

Baki raises a brow at them, and closes his eyes.

Then Gaara spoke up. "If our mission is to infiltrate the Leaf...then why do we have to go through the trouble of taking the Chunin Exams?" He asked. "...We could just Heit in with the excuse of the Chunin Exams and just start the raid then."

Temari and Kankuro were both eager to hear the answer to his questions as well, and they leaned their ears closer to their serious sensei.

Baki, who had closed his eyes, opened his eyes to look at Gaara. He closed his eyes once more, and inhaled with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Good question...We will put the majority of people under a sleeping Genjutsu. This is the best opportunity we have in order to invade Konoha. The Chunin Exams is supposed to be an event when the countries throw away petty differences, and basically compete in friendly competition with each other. No one will suspect us." Baki said.

_'In fact, I was surprised to hear that our very own Kazekage has come up with this plan_,' He says to himself with a chuckle.

"Well, what's our part then?" Kankuro asked.

"Suna's ultimate weapon," Baki answered.

Temari and Kankuro both chanced a glance at Gaara.

"We are to make sure that Gaara makes it to the final round in the Chunin Exams..." Baki added quickly. "Then, when he wins his match, we will begin the invasion."

"What is the purpose of this mission?" Temari inquired. " I mean, I get power over another village and all, but there has to be an ulterior motive."

"The Kazekage said that he wanted the Leaf Village for the Sand." Baki shrugged. "I have gotten no further explanation."

The blonde slammed a fist on the table. "Wait, are you even 'okay' with this sensei? Not to say that we'll fail- but what if something goes wrong and this ruins our treaty? Konoha is the largest country out there. This could start a _war._" Temari wasn't keen on starting a war with Konoha or any other nation.

Baki frowned. "Whether I'm okay with it or not doesn't matter. Orders are orders."

"Besides," Kankuro added, "I doubt those flower leaf ninjas would do anything about it anyway. I mean, they all want peace and stuff like that."

Gaara sat quietly, listening. You could have easily forgotten that he was there- had it not been for your fear of him.

Baki explained to Temari and Kankuro their part, which was to pass the first part of the exam as a team to ensure that Gaara made it through to the final exam.

Then Baki turned to the Jinchuuriki. "Now Gaara, this is what you have to do...the plan is to get you past the exam so that you can release the One Tail." He said it without no hesitation. Perhaps that is why he was chosen as their squad leader. If something needed to be done, he wouldn't hesitate to tell Gaara to do something.

"What?!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?!" Temari shouted.

"Gaara is to be our secret-ultimate weapon. He is to release the One Tail in order to be a distraction for the Shinobi of Konoha while the Kazekage goes after the Hokage."

"I can handle anything...But if our mission is infiltration...Then- why release him? Is our strength not good enough to fight Konoha?" Gaara asked.

'Gaara...he could die,' Temari thought flabbergasted.

'Kids got guts,' Kankuro mused as his sweat dropped.

"We need as much fire power as we can get." Baki's sweat dropped. '_Even though_ _it's_ _direct orders...This is kid is crazy. I would have expected at least _some_ lack of willingness to do this...Something's been off about him lately.' _

"The One Tails would be a huge distraction."

"As far as I've heard," Temari put in, "The Chunin Exams is a popular event. Even citizens, non-Shinobi, will be at there at the Finals...So what about them?"

"Good observation, Temari-san. The ultimate goal is to get as many people under the sleeping Genjutsu, as I mentioned before, as possible before releasing the One Tail...Then Gaara will be the distraction for anyone still awake, who will most likely be all of Jounin or Chunin rank."

Kankuro squinted his eyes. 'I see...This might be more difficult than I thought."

"Temari and Kankuro, even though you are still Genin, you hold are still very powerful Shinobi. You are to join the main attack squad once this distraction starts. Now, you will not be the only squad from the Sand in the Exams. Their mission is only slightly different than yours- which is to compete as usual and win their matches to defeat any competition that might come your way." 'I doubt they'd want to get anywhere near Gaara though. "The entire mission is depending on you three, and I believe in you, so don't mess it up! Everyone got that?"

"Hai, Sensei," Temari replied.

"Understood," Kankuro answered.

Gaara nodded.

"When do we leave?" Kankuro asked.

"Seven weeks from now."

* * *

**Samurai's P.O.V. (Seven months before the Shukaku incident)**

The raindrops cascade down a smooth surface. *Plop *plop *tinkle. A mass of colors surrounds me. It sucks the very life out of me. *Plop *plop *tinkle. Then it's hazy again. The fog envelops me in a sheet of gray. The humidity is so thick- that I can hardly breathe. *Plop *plop *tinkle. I see a splotch of crimson and two green dots with dark rims around them form into the face of a person.

It's a boy. And he's alone. He sits on a cement curb with one foot standing up and the other relaxing. His mouth is slightly parted. I see a flicker of a flame reflect off his eyes. He doesn't blink...He's thinking. *Plop *plop *tinkle. What about? I haven't the slightest idea.

Images of this boy flash before my eyes like a deck of playing cards being shuffled- making a black and white flip book as a side scene.

Waves appear on the pages- then they start to straighten out while adding faint spots here and there...It's sand. The colors start to come in now, and with it- more details of the surrounding.

But in the main scene, the boy holds his head with his hands and shuts his eyes while the scenes gather around him in an almost circular way. It's then that I see what he'a thinking- what he's remembering.

Every scene, every hurt, every emotion of this boy's past flashes through my eyes- And just when it gets to the part that I dread the most- witnessed one too many times- my heart breaks.

'No! Stop!' I scream. But it is of no use.

The boy is betrayed by his own relative, uncle...His father has given up on him. He has received no chances. I watch in dismay as the boy's uncle is crushed with sand, and the realization on the boy's face when he discovers the man's identity. "Why?" He asks with tearfilled eyes. "...monster," the man finished until he commits suicide by paper bombs. The man is dead. The boy cries.

"Lies!" he screams. "They were all lies!" Then- the scene shifts. Is this a new prediction?

Six years later, the boy is now eleven and his body has taken the form of a huge beast. I recognized this beast: Shukaku- the One Tail.

In this vision, I'm placed on the battlefield. I have to act fast. So I activate the sealing Jutsu needed to seal the beast off. I try to use the full sealing Jutsu so this will never happen again...But I have a feeling nothing would change if I did. It felt like something was stopping me. A heavy feeling washed over me when I was preparing to perform the seals. This feeling has never lead me in the wrong direction...I guess there's no time for it to be proper now? I'll just go with a temporary one then.

I aim the seal towards the beast and jump towards it. The beast growls, but doesn't notice me. It's too busy fighting off the other Shinobi. So I take this opportunity to push the seal into its chest with my hand...The beast is sandy to the touch.

A white blast forms from the beast's chest and bursts outwards. I shut one eye from the harsh light and grit my teeth. My hand sinks into Shukaku's chest. Sealing a beast is no easy task. the other Shinobi are out of my sight now, which means we are also out of theirs.

The beast's form starts to recede- revealing the red-haired boy with sea foam green eyes. I look over his unconscious humanoid form with pity...I realize my need to talk with him.

The Shinobi are still going crazy throwing all kinds of Jutsus and attacks at him. 'I have to get him out of here, or he'll get hurt by all of their attacks.'

Having to think fast, I push chakra into my arms and slam my hand harder against his chest. This blast makes his body fly backwards through the air at a high speed. I take off after it.

'_Gaara...I'm coming.'_ I run through the sand faster. _'Don't worry, Gaara_-_sama. I'll_ _catch you_.'

Everything after that happens at a blinding speed- like flashing memories- until finally, the vision ends, and I'm at my desk again. I write down whatever I can.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

He didn't understand this...Why his "siblings" would get themselves into pitiful fights with children. They were assigned to a mission here- and getting this much attention too early could ruin it. He was not pleased with what he saw.

His arms are crossed over his chest as he stands under the branch of a tree using just his feet.

"Kankuro, stop it," he spoke.

The puppet master looked up, and his purple-rimmed eyes widened in fear.

"Ga-Gaara," Kankuro stuttered- a nervous smile playing on his lips.

"...Losing yourself in a quarrel with children...How pathetic. Do you remember why we came to the Leaf in the first place?" He continued.

"Listen, Gaara," Kankuro started. "Th-they started it and-"

He squinted his eyes in annoyance. He really hated excuses.

"Shut up," he says with a glare, "before I kill you."

Both Kankuro and Temari stuttered him apologies.

"Sorry about my siblings." Gaara says and glances at the raven haired boy beside him. 'To be able to hit Kankuro with a stone and not get himself noticed first...He's pretty good.'

Then, he turns his head to look at the dark haired girl who stood next to the raven haired boy. _"And to be able to go unnoticed by this one until now…Impressive."_ He watches with mild interest as the boy jumps slightly at realizing the presence of the girl next to him. She smiles back at him cheekily, and he glares back at her.

'_I should get down there..._' the red-head says to himself, _'we don't need any more people showing up and noticing us.'_ Gaara teleports himself to the ground using his sand and lands in-between his two teammates.

"It looks like we arrived here too early but- we didn't come here to mess around."

"I know that..." Kankuro replies- squinting his eyes shut. 'I hope I didn't make him mad.'

Gaara turns his back to the small group of Leaf ninja before them.

"Let's go," he says impassively.

"Wait!" a new voice calls out.

He turns his head slightly around as his cerulean eyes quickly scan the group for the voice. It was a pink haired girl, with green eyes, standing in the front. A blonde boy, who was shorter than her, stood behind her- slightly off to right side of her, and three smaller children crouched down next to him.

"What?" He asks roughly.

The pink haired girl gulps- then goes into a tangent about them being from a foreign village- the Sand, and how their villages, the Leaf and Sand, are allies but they aren't allowed to just come into each other's villages uninvited.

Temari joins in the tangent and is questioned by the blonde boy. She explains to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy about the upcoming Chunin Selection Exams that allowed them access into their village...These Leaf Genin really were clueless about what was happening in their own village.

"...So your sensei has to nominate you in order to let you participate- saying that you're ready and whether you take it or not it's up to you." Why did Temari have to explain to them? If they're clueless, they should die clueless. No, he can't kill them...They don't even seem worth killing.

The raven haired boy jumps down from the the branch of the tree.

"Hey you!" He demands, "What's your name?"

Temari's face flushes pink. "Huh? W-who? You mean me?"

"No…The spook behind you…the one with the gourd on his back."

Gaara stares at him eerily. "Sabaku no Gaara," he replies. "I'm also interested to know your name."

"Uchiha, Sasuke," the raven haired boy replies with a smirk.

The two Shinobi stared at each other in a challenging air. Then the dark haired girl jumps down from the tree branch. She lands softly on her feet, knees bent.

"Sadi-sama-?" The blonde boy asks- obviously confused. The girl stands up fully, and walks forward and next to the pink haired girl.

'Sama?' Gaara questions curiously in his mind. Sama was an honorific used for highly respected people...How did this girl gain that title?

She places a hand on her right hip, and shifts her weight to her right leg.

Even the pink haired girl is startled by hear sudden appearance. "Wha...?"

She grins at the three Sand siblings- her dark brown eyes shining. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she says as she holds out her hand for him to shake.

Gaara stares at her hand. What is she doing? He wonders.

He's seen people do this with each other- but never with him. Gaara's brow knits and he frowns. They were always too frightened...Not that he wanted them to touch him. This girl was starting to spring his curiosity level.

Temari and Kankuro gulp slightly at the girl's gesture and then turn their gazes to Gaara.

'What is she thinking?' Temari's thoughts race through her brain. 'But if Gaara doesn't shake it then it could be mistaken for being abrasive...Not that Gaara isn't abrasive- but still...Gosh, does she even know what she's doing? This could be enough for Gaara to kill her right here and now."

But surprisingly, Gaara takes the girl's hand and shakes it with a scowl etched on his face. The girl's grip is firm, but not too firm. Temari and Kankuro gasp at Gaara's response.

"Who are you?" He asks mid handshake- cyan eyes piercing into her dark brown.

"Shinoku, Sadi," she replies with a smile. The girl releases his hand.

"And who are you two?" She asks said red-heads two teammates.

Gaara swears he sees Kankuro's cheeks tint pink for a second. 'She's actually kind of cute,' Kankuro muses. He clears his throat and averts his gaze for a short second.

"The name's Kankuro," he replies with a side grin.

"It's nice to meet you, Kankuro-san." Sadi says with a smile and shakes his hand. Kankuro into her eyes as she does so. Then she turns to Temari.

"I'm Temari," Temari says with a slight smile. 'At least someone here has some manners.'

"Lovely to have met your acquaintance, Temari-san."

Temari shakes the girl's hand. Her teal eyes flash down to the girl's waist. 'She's from Konoha too? That can't be true...These people have no manners.'

"So, you're all from the Leaf then?" Temari asks the group- still shaking Sadi's hand.

The blue-eyed boy speaks up. "Yeah, everyone except for Sadi-san- she's from the Rain." He crosses his arms behind his head. And then his sweat drops.

'_Oops, why did I have to say that?_' he asks himself nervously. His face holds a nervous smile.

Temari and Sadi's handshake stops mid-shake. Everyone's eyes widen at the boy's words, and Sadi's and Sasuke's sweat dropped.

'_The Rain Village?_' Gaara questioned in his mind. '_Where have I heard that before?'_

"Baka!" The pink haired girl shouted, and punches the blond boy on the top of his head. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!"

"Ouch! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't meant to!" the blonde whines whilst shielding his head with his arms.

"I'm not the one you're supposed to be apologizing to!" the pink haired girl flames while holding up her fist.

Sadi pursed her lips in amusement while her eyes remained close. 'Naruto!' she thought, getting a bit agitated.

"That's okay, Sakura-chan. He didn't mean to upset anyone," Sadi said with a laugh, and released Temari's hand after giving it a brief shake.

"I know, but still-" the pink haired girl, Sakura's voice drifted off.

'I knew she couldn't have been from here!' Temari smirked triumphantly to her own personal victory. "So, you're from the Rain, huh? I knew you couldn't have been from here."

The girl rubs the back of her neck. "Yeah," she laughs lightly.

"Hey," Kankuro spoke what the three sand siblings were thinking. "If she's from the Rain- then why did you ask why we were here?" he questioned the Lead Genin.

"Well that's because-" the blonde was interrupted.

"Shut up, you blabbermouth- baka!" Sasuke exclaimed as he covered the blonde's mouth while Sakura held his neck between her arms- choking him.

"Teme-! Ugh, alright! Alright!" And Sakura released her death-grip on him. "Air!" he shouted dramatically with a cough.

Sasuke turned to the group of Sand Shinobi and scowled. He was about to tell them that that wasn't any of their business when Samurai spoke up.

"I currently live in Konoha," she began. "I had authorization by both my home village and Konoha to come here for a while."

"Why did you want to come here?" Kankuro asked with a crinkle in his nose. The village was nice and all, but the puppet master couldn't understand why anyone would want to put up with these kind of people every day. Sure Gaara was a bloodthirsty murderer- but at least he was quiet.

"It's part of an alliance thing between Konoha and Amegakure," she replied simply. "I had nothing against it." Her words were final. Her eyes grew serious- warning them not to ask any more than they know they should.

The wind blew through the groups again.

"...Makes sense."

"Hey!" the blonde boy called out. "You've learned all their names, but not mine!" He said- motioning to his cell mates and Sadi. "Do you want to know my name?" He practically yelled.

'So loud.' Kankuro cringed.

'Annoying brat,' Temari thought.

"I'm not interested," Gaara finally spoke and quickly turned around before someone else _begged_ to be recognized. "Let's go- Kankuro, Temari."

"Hai Gaara," they both say in unison.

The Leaf Genin looked after them in wonderment. "Hey," Naruto put in, "did anyone else notice that those other two were afraid of that raccoon guy, but they didn't use any honorifics with his name? I wonder why..."

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't be stupid. Just because you're afraid of someone doesn't mean you respect them."

"Hey!" Naruto retorted.

"Sasuke's right, Naruto. Fear is not the same as respect...Not even close."

"Sadi-chan! Not you too!"

"That reminds me, Naruto- if you normally call Sadi 'chan' and 'san'- what made 'sama' slip-out this time?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." the blonde laughed sheepishly, and then rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "She _is_ more experienced than us...even if she is only a Genin! And hey- it was a time of distress! Can you really blame me?"

"Whoever told you that I was more experienced than you, Naruto-kun?" Sadi questioned.

"Uh, well...It's not like the Hokage would just let anyone from a foreign country come and live here. You have to have at least _some _experience to get into another country...I mean, isn't it kind of obvious that you are? I mean, we're Genin and we haven't heard anything about this, uh..." Naruto growled in frustration.

Sadi laughed. "No, no. You're doing just fine." She beamed.

"Anyway," Naruto said, changing the subject. "These Chunin Exams sound really cool! I hope that Kakashi-sensei signs us up for them!"

Sadi raised a brow. "Do you think you're ready for this, Naruto-kun?"

"I was born ready!"

"Okay, then. I have a feeling that Kakashi-senpai already has. I wish you three the best of luck!" Sadi nodded with a smile. "It was nice seeing you three but I have to go deliver these papers to the Hokage now. See you guys later!" She waved.

"See you, Sadi-chan!" Naruto shouted back as they watched Sadi's reteating figure.

"Bye, Sadi-san!" Sakura called.

"Later." Sasuke waved, and disappeared to go and train. Sakura went home, and Naruto and his three little followers all went off to play "ninja" somewhere.

...

The Sand Siblings had successfully checked in to their hotel with their sensei. Baki had been waiting for them there.

"What took you three so long? I checked you in for the exams and came straight her after. I understand that you have to eat, but it doesn't take _that _long." Baki sneered. This was another way of saying that he was concerned about them.

"We're fine, Baki-sensei," Kankuro informed him.

"We just had a little run-in with some Konoha brats," Temari added.

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well..." Kankuro and Temari glanced at Gaara, then proceeded to tell Baki the events with caution.

The explanation was very short, and it left out the part where Gaara got angry with Kankuro.

"...I mean, not all of them were brats. There was this one girl who seemed decent, but she isn't even originally from here."

"What do you mean by that?" Baki asked.

"Yeah, her name is Sadi and she had long black hair with big brown eyes..."

"If I didn't know you any better Kankuro, I would say that you're interested in this girl?" Baki chuckled.

Kankuro's face flushed. _'Apparently Gaara was too.._._And she did manage to get on Temari's good_ _side.' _

"N-not really," he stuttered.

Gaara stared blankly at their exchange as he accumulated a thought. '_Shinoku...why does that name sound so familiar?'_

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading!I will be editing this chapter later. Tell me what you thought about this chapter! I would love to hear from you! Is Gaara starting to remember something about Samurai? And who is this new "Sadi(e)" girl?

Thank you so much for reading!

**_Review. Follow. Favorite._**

_-TheSilkWriter_


	7. Chapter 6: The Following

**_Chapter 6- The Following_**

**Disclaimer: The ****_Naruto_**** series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is a work purely from my imagination based off of his series.**

Happy reading~

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

Gaara sighed. These weeks in Konoha were going to be eventful. He didn't want to admit that he was getting a little agitated since there would be a full moon come tomorrow night. Mother was getting restless as well. He could feel Shukaku's chakra growing darker and darker. Yes, he would have to be fed soon.

How long could he keep this up? He wondered. How long could he keep killing to prove his existence until he himself would be snuffed out of this world?

Irrational thoughts…

He let one hand rest on his gourd while the other hung over his bent knee placed on the stump.

Gaara shook his head. He despised people. He thought of them as filth needing to be cleansed and their bodies only existed to rain blood. What else was there to think about? He couldn't sleep.

Gaara shook his head. He despised people. He thought of them as filth needing to be cleansed and their bodies only existed to rain blood. What else was there to think about? He couldn't sleep.

His headaches were worse at night. He dreaded the full moon, in all its white glowing glory. Couldn't it disappear and never return? His first time in Konoha, and he was already looking for people who would dare to challenge his existence. His thoughts went back to the day before.

Those two...They didn't challenge him- yet he felt like they were his challenge. He had seen a part of himself in them. Their auras radiated a natural strength that he too had. He'd heard about the Uchiha clan before, but never the Shinoku. Shinoku...Why did that name sound so vaguely familiar?

Gaara was lost in his thoughts when he heard the light taps of feet running across the ground. Who was it? He looked down.

Why- none other than the Shinoku herself was casually running across the forest floor in the middle of the night. What was she doing out here? Was it late-night training?

She didn't make known if she had noticed him or not as she ran passed his tall tree stump. Gaara doubted that she could see him. He was clothed mostly in black and he was under the shade of another tree's leaves. That is, she wouldn't notice him unless she looked up- but she had not.

Gaara watched silently as she ran deeper into the forest and took to the trees. He had made up his mind. He would follow her- anything to keep his mind off of mother.

She stopped on a tree branch right before a clearing on the forest floor. She crossed her arms and leaned against the tree. Peculiar…What was she waiting for? She was smiling.

The young girl jumped down from the tree and landed with a light tap. Gaara stayed on his tree branch. She began to make hand signs and took off running straight ahead.

The Jinchuuriki jumped in the tree branches, closely pursuing her. Sadie stopped in a different clearing and pressed her hand to the ground. Blue flame marks traveled up from her hand to her upper bicep. The marks made a circle around her on the ground and connected in the middle from three branches of flames.

An image of a girl dressed in all blue clothing- tending to a warm fire flashed through Gaara's mind. He shook his head. What was that? It couldn't have been a memory from that night...could it?

Sadie stood up straight and did more hands signs at a rapid speed. "Hidden Jutsu: Earth Style: Scroll Summoning Jutsu!"

A large scroll popped out of the ground and the girl caught in both of her arms, and, turning her head slightly to the left she asked, "Who's there?"

Gaara's eyes widen in realization. She noticed him. He wondered if he should make his escape now. Following a resident of Konohagakure deep into the woods, and witnessing a retrieval of a hidden scroll was not the best way to stay inconspicuous for their plan. Would she report him? In any case, he could kill her and be done with it. But what would he do with the scroll? To go through all that trouble for a scroll would mean that it had some sort of seal. Perhaps he could take it to Baki-sensei and he could figure it out.

"Show yourself!" The girl demanded as she lifted the scroll with her left hand and slammed the end to the ground.

With his curiosity finally getting the better of him, Gaara jumped down from his tree with a light tap on the ground, remaining under the shade of the tree. A little dust flew up from where he stood.

"Come into the light." The words flew at Gaara with gusto.

Gaara walked into the clearing where the crescent moon shined down on and crossed his arms.

"You...You're from the Sand village. Gaara-kun, right" she asked, eyebrows knitted. "You're here for the Chunin Exams?"

He nodded.

She blew out some air. "What are you doing out here?" She asked as if it were a normal conversation she had started.

She tilted the large scroll a little to the left. It reached up to her hip.

"I was following you."

"Well, that was kind of obvious." She deadpanned.

"If you knew- then why didn't you apprehend me?"

She looked up. "I had a hunch...You're really good at hiding your chakra- did you know that? Where did you learn that from?" Sadie shook her head. "I didn't approach you because I saw no reason to."

"…And now?"

"What about now?" She asked.

"...Why approach me now?"

"Oh that...Because- I wanted to see if it was really you or not and not just some stranger."

"I am a stranger."

Sadie stifled a laugh. "So you're strange- is that right? That's a pretty funny thing to admit."

The Jinchuuriki's eyebrows knitted.

"I was only joking. Anyway, I meant that we have met cordially before so, even though I don't really know you, you're not really considered a stranger in my book. Wouldn't you think that that would make us acquaintances instead of strangers?"

Come to think of it, Gaara knew close to nothing about human relationships. Her light expression turned serious. "Why were you following me, Gaara-san?"

Why was he following her again?

"...I needed to distract myself from something...And also- because you're interesting."

Her large brown eyes widened slightly.

"I'm...interesting?" She tilted her head to the side. "Is that so?"

She seemed genuinely confused.

"You have- an aura of strength...Both you and the Uchiha. Your eyes tell a story- his, a dark past. That's what makes you interesting." Why was he explaining himself?

"What about my eyes?" She replied softly.

Then there was silence…

"...I-" he paused, "don't know," Finally came his reply.

"...So my eyes hold a confusing story then? Huh, that's nice to know..." She rubbed the back of her neck.

Did he dare? Well, he certainly wasn't shy.

"What is that scroll you're holding for?" the red haired Jinchuuriki asked.

"Wha- This? It's nothing really."

"I would not think someone would go through all that trouble just for nothing." Gaara pointed at the ground where the summoning marks used to be.

She eyed him with a stern look. "Listen," she spoke. "I've been nice. I didn't attack you because you were following me, but how did you find my whereabouts in the first place? Have you been keeping tabs on me ever since we met? I don't buy the whole act of 'following me just because I'm interesting.' Pardon me for being suspicious, but we _are_ both ninja from different countries. Are you trying to find out some village secrets? Because I'll tell you now- Konohagakure won't stand for it especially at this time of peace and neither will I."

That's right. She was currently studying in this village from Amegakure.

What should he tell her now?

"...I was sitting outside enjoying the fresh air when I saw this young girl run by mysteriously. Naturally, Shinobi instincts lead me to follow."

There was a short pause.

"I see...so- do you always follow young girls just because they run by you mysteriously and think that that's a good excuse, even though you're from a foreign village?"

He was cornered. If he didn't think fast, he would be done for. Wait, what was he saying? He was Gaara. He was always dying for a fight. But he now discovered that he also hated losing. And it's not like he lied about any of that. What was she trying to get out of him?

"No. I followed you because I knew who it was and was curious."

"Why were you so curious?"

"…You remind me of myself- you and that Uchiha boy. When we met the other day, mother was having a raging fit. I went outside to try to calm her down, and when you ran by- she was finally quiet."

"I see..." 'Is he talking about his actual mother?'

"Well, I'm sorry for disturbing your night then- bye!"

"You haven't answered my question." Gaara pointed out. "It is only polite; I answered yours."

"Well, I'd sure hate to be called rude..." Sadie muttered, trying to find a reasonable answer to leave.

Gaara of the Sand? She had so many reasons she could use in the palm of her hand. Yes, she had heard about him...Perhaps she had heard _too_ much about him from someone she knew personally. He was in the Leaf now- so he was a guest. He was pretty well-mannered, that is, except when he met Naruto. He had that whole blunt-polite thing going on. He didn't seem like someone who could lie...She wasn't very good at lying herself. But something seemed unstable with him. How much different was he than the rumors?

"...I buried this scroll out here months ago," She explained. "This is- this is for the Chunin Exams."

Sadie grinned while looking at the scroll appreciatively and giving it a light tap on the top.

"Why go through all that trouble?"

"It's been in my family for decades. I wouldn't just want to leave it lying around in the open- even though it kind of was out in the open in this clearing and all. But only my bloodline can retrieve it once it's buried with that Jutsu you just witnessed me use..."

So the Shinoku clan also had a type of Kekkei Genkai...Interesting.

"You're officially the only one other than me who knows the location of this scroll so- to keep this place a secret..."

Certainly she was too innocent for that-

"...I might have to kill you." She laughed nervously.

Gaara's sand swished in his gourd. That answered that question. She stood still, staring at him. He waited for any movement on her part. Would she be a worthy opponent? Her sensory skills were up to par- even if she didn't put it them to good use. Gaara began to wonder if fighting her now would prove his existence. No. He still needed to know more about her- about her worth. He had to be patient.

"Oh, you didn't think that was funny? Okay...I'm sorry, it was just a joke. Please don't be angry with me. I really don't want to fight you to the death over a scroll no one else can read. I could always relocate it anyway. But promise me you won't tell anyone about it."

She pointed at him swiftly. "Do you promise?"

"...You have my word."

"Good!" She chirped. "I think we're off to a good start!"

'What does that phrase even mean?' Gaara asked himself.

In that moment, Sadie gazed up to the sky. Her brow knots.

"...It looks like it's going to rain pretty soon..." She spoke. "We'd better start heading back toward the village now, or we'll be caught in a downpour."

Gaara hadn't even noticed the dark clouds making their way toward the town.

"Don't get me wrong, rain isn't a bad thing. It's just that water doesn't mix well with scrolls and sand." She motioned for him to follow her.

He had no objections. He hadn't really been paying attention to where they were going and didn't feel like tracing his steps all the way back to Konoha.

"It won't be for a while so we can just walk and talk along the way if you're up for it," she suggested.

There was really nothing else to do, and she seemed pretty harmless. Gaara nodded his head.

Sadie grinned. "So Gaara-san, tell me about yourself. How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Cool. When's your birthday?"

"January..."

"Okay, my birthday's in February so you're a month older than me."

"What's your blood type?"

"B"

"Positive?"

Gaara nodded.

"Okay, I'm an O negative."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Gizzard or beef tongue."

"Those are pretty tasty..." She mused.

"...Is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been answering your own questions all this time and suddenly stopped."

"I was trying to be polite."

"Why?"

"Well, because I'm actually a vegetarian."

Gaara stopped walking and stared at her back. She got stranger and stranger by the second.

* * *

Between some small talk and large gaps of silence, Gaara found the walk back to Konoha invigorating...And he wasn't on a killing spree.

When the dimly lighted sidewalk came into sight, Sadie let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, looks like we beat the rain," she said with a smile. "Thanks for walking back to the village with me, Gaara-san. I'm heading that way, and the hotel for test takers is that way." She pointed to the north and then to the west.

"I presume that we are going in different directions this night- Am I right?"

He nodded.

"Well, then, I guess the next time we'll see each other is tomorrow at the exams."

She's taking the exams? A confused expression came on the Jinchuuriki's face.

Sadie took notice and added, "I'm representing Konoha, since I currently live here...It's already been decided by the leaders of my village and the leaders of Konoha." She extended her hand to him.

He grasped it firmly with his, and she shook his hand lightly. "Ja ne'!" And she took off running to the north end of the sidewalk.

Gaara watched her retreating figure with his arms crossed. He didn't find out what was in that scroll of hers, but if he ever had to fight her, he knew that she used the earth chakra nature, and was a sensory type ninja and those were some good upper-hands in the ninja world...That is, if she was even a worthy opponent.

She wasn't like he had expected. Even though he didn't know about her past, he still sensed that it was dark. He could see it in her eyes. But unlike him and the Uchiha- it didn't seem like she was surviving off of it. What was life to her? What was her purpose for living? If they ever did get another chance to talk, he would ask her.

He waited until the light taps of her feet completely faded out into the darkness before teleporting back to his hotel in a whirl of sand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Holiday Greetings, everyone! This chapter is my gift to you! Lol. Thank you for sticking around all this time. You guys are amazing!

More exciting things to come! How do you think Gaara was in this? Do you think he's too friendly? This chapter took me ages- and I mean a really long time to write. But I finally finished it! Yay! Hopefully, the next chapter will be easier...I really hope so.

So in Japan, your bloodtype can determine parts of your personality. That's why Samurai asked Gaara and it wasn't that weird. It's kind of like how in America, you would ask someone's sign, but less pick-up like and more for the purposes of getting to know someone on a friendly level.

I know, I switch the point of views a lot...But hey, it doesn't turn out too bad right? Haha...

What do you guys think of Sadie? She's pretty cool, right?

Anyway, please:

**_Review. Follow. Favorite._**

-_TheSilkWriter_


	8. Chapter 7: The Kunoichi's Mission

**_Chapter 7- The Kunoichi's Mission_**

**Disclaimer: The ****_Naruto_**** Series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto I own only my characters.**

**A/N: ****In this chapter, you get to see more of Sadie XD. Her character is a little difficult for me. She is almost as hyper and ecstatic as Naruto- but is also very sarcastic. Why I decided to make her like this is beyond me. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter anyway. There's light humor throughout most of it, but things are about to get serious. ;)**

Happy reading~

* * *

-**Two days earlier**-

**Sadie's P.O.V**

My eyes glint through the leaves. I sniff the air. Target is approaching. Prepare to engage...

A hooded figure walks below me, and I jump down from the tree- pulling the person's hood over their face so he stumbles forward slightly.

"What the-?" The hooded person exclaims while trying to pull his hood over the back of his head again. He struggles for a moment, but ends up pulling it completely off his head, settling it so that his brown hair is showing.

The brown haired boy turns around to glare and is about to yell- that is, until he sees that it's me. Then his feral eyes soften.

"...Sadi-chan?" He asks.

I laugh. "Yes, it's me Kiba-kun," I reply while holding out the "n" sound mockingly. He knows that I only allow Naruto to add 'chan' to my name.

He scowls, but the expression fades quickly. "Did you need something from me?"

"What makes you think that I need something from you?"

"Why else would you come out of nowhere and scare me like that?"

"So, you were scared?"

"Please," he scoffs, "I learned a long time ago not to mess with your stealth abilities."

"Mhm...Where's Akamaru?" I inquire about his white pup which normally never left his side.

"I took him to the vet for his normal check-up," Kiba says. "...Vet said he had flees, so she had to prescribe him medicine that made him drowsy so stayed the night."

"Does that mean that you caught flees too?" I ask rather concerned. "I mean, you're 'always' together so..."

Kiba groans. "You have 'no' idea what I had to go through yesterday. My mom had me scrub myself raw so that the diseases that those nasty things carry spread and infect the rest of the pack."

"Ouch. That sounds rough," I reply.

"Yeah...it was."

There is a pause in conversation.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the training grounds with me later."

"Why? What for?"

"To train," I deadpan. "What else?"

"No, I want specifics this time. The last time I went with you to the Training Grounds, we had to try and detect a bug of Shino's and that took all afternoon! And that bug was puny! And I've had enough of bugs for the week."

"I guess that means you're not training with Shino anytime soon...You said that you didn't have anything to do that day."

'I actually did have some errands to do, but I had put it off until later,' Kiba thought.

He snorted. "Whatever the case, that wasn't much fun."

'But it did help me learn how to track smaller objects.'

I frown. "Training is hard work and effort, not necessarily for 'fun'."

The Inuzuka boy sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

I beam excitedly. "I wanted to practice sparring with you and concentration through meditation."

"I'll do it on one condition."

"And what condition would that be?" I ask, while tilting my head to the side.

Kiba smirks deviously, and starts to put his arm around me. "Well, I was kind of thinking..."

I push him away lightly. "Didn't you just say that you had flees?"

"So? We're going to spar anyway..."

"Yeah...but tomorrow', 'after' you have picked up Akamaru and taken another cleansing bath."

"Spoil sport," he mutters. "Okay, what time tomorrow?"

"Five-thirty," I hesitate to tell him more, "…in the morning."

He stares blankly at me. "Why so early?"

"It's summer. And I want to catch the sunrise. Plus, I promised Naruto-san that I would train with him at 9, and then buy him a ramen lunch at Ichiraku."

'How much stamina does this girl have to train with two people back to back?'

"I don't see why 'Naruto' gets special treatment by getting to sleep in...And you do know how much Naruto can eat, right?"

I raise a brow. "Yes, in fact, I do."

"Well, I guess 'you' can afford it." Kiba sighs. "Fine- I'll be there."

"Great! Same gate, same place." I smile.

"Okay..."

Then Kiba averts his eyes as his cheeks start to turn pink. "What are you up doing for today?"

I put my index finger to my chin in thought. "Do you mean _now_ today? I actually have to mail-out a few scrolls...But that's about it. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want to come with me to pick up Akamarau from the vet, and then come and hang out at my house?"

The wind blows through the silence and it ruffles through our hair. I stand with my eyes widen slightly.

"I mean, nobody's home because my mom is working at the vet and my sister is out on a mission, so only if you want to."

"...Are you saying that you want my company?"

The Inuzuka boy's sweat drops. "Um, weren't you practically begging for mine right now?" 'Why does she have to make a simple invitation so difficult? Then again, it's not so simple...We'll be alone and-'

"Sure, Kiba-san, I'll keep you company."

"Great!" Kiba smiles, and sighs in relief.

...

"Hey Akamaru!" The wolf boy shouts as soon as his mother, the front desk lady, brings him out and sets him on the floor.

Akamaru yaps happily as his tail wags at a supersonic speed, and he runs toward his owner.

Kiba's mother frowns. "Could you two be any less loud? You're disturbing the other customers!"

The Inuzuka boy ruffles his white pup's fur and then picks him up. Akamaru licks his face excitedly.

"Nope!" Kiba chuckles.

"So Sadi-san, are you entering the Chunin Exams this year?"

"Yes, I am." I smile. "I'm actually really excited about it." I rub the back of my head.

Kinda starts twirling his pup in the air.

"Oh good, Kiba is too. Perhaps you'll be matched up to fight each other."

I laugh.

"Though I'd bet that you'd win firsthand. Tell me, how is his training going?"

"Well, I'm not sure what Kurenai-sensei is having him do, but I'm teaching him how to refine his detecting skills...After all, that is a main skill of the Inuzuka clan."

"Ah, I see. Well, I agree with whatever you're doing. I trust you, it's just that-" she whispers the last part, "Kiba can be a bit overbearing sometimes."

"Actually, I think I'm the one who is being overbearing to him." I laugh.

The Inuzuka woman smiles and snickers.

"Hey, it's time to get going, Sadi-san," Kiba interrupts.

"Oh? Where are you two going?"

"We're going back to the house."

"Is that right? Kiba, come here for a second." Kiba's mother gestures with her long, dark fingernail.

"What?" Kiba walks up to the desk.

She pulls on the collar of his jacket so that he's leaning over the desk. "Bringing a young lady over to the house when no one else is around is a great deal, so don't treat it lightly."

"I know that." Kiba's sweat drops.

"Good, so treat her with respect or you'll be hearing from me _and_ your sister. Treat her like the young lady that she is. Offer her some of my tea and dumplings for a snack. I'm sure she'll love them."

The Inuzuka woman let her son go.

"Jeez." Kiba sighs exasperatedly. "Let's go home, Akamaru." And he places the white pup on his hooded head.

Akamaru barks happily in response.

"Are you coming, Sadi?"

"Yes, in a minute. Bye Mrs. Inuzuka!"

"Goodbye you two- have fun!"

Kiba calls, "See you later, mom."

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

"Your mom is so nice," Sadie says with a dreamy sigh.

"She can be...but you don't live with her, so you wouldn't know how scary she can be."

"You're right, I don't. I have a wonderfully sheltered view of people- so don't ruin it for me." She laughs.

Kiba chuckles. "You're weird, you know that?"

She shrugs. "Weird is just a side-effect of being awesome. But then again, side-effects can be worse than your actual symptoms, but then again, I have both side effects _and_ original symptoms, but-"

"Okay," Kiba interrupted. He knew that if he didn't stop her, then she would continue rambling for the next five minutes and ultimately leave herself in a loop of what she was trying to figure out with no real conclusion. She looked at him.

"I get it. You're awesome."

She smiles before adding: "Correction: _weirdly_ awesome...Or is it awesomely weird?"

Kiba sighed. Why did he like to hang around her again?

* * *

The two finally made it to the Inuzuka compound. Kiba was the first to kick off his shoes and walk up the front porch. Kiba unlocked the door and motioned for me to follow him inside.

He mentioned that you can see the sunset from their back porch before so I assumed that that was where we were heading.

We walk through a straight wooden hallway and Kiba opens the back slide-door. Once we step onto the back porch, I take in the backyard.

"Well, what do you think? Not bad, huh? We keep the dogs out here whenever we go out," Kiba says.

The area had patches of beautifully green grass and there were small potted bonsai trees and other plants like ginger planted in dirt along the wall. A stone divider separates the trees from the grass.

"It's- nicer than I thought it would be," I reply.

He nods. The air around Kiba is one of pride.

"Did you help make this?"

"Yeah..." He smiles cheekily.

"I'm a little surprised..."

"My mom used to make me help every day for a whole four months."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? I would've come to help."

"You were always busy, and besides, I told ya it was a surprise."

The appearance of the Inuzuka clan's backyard...is hard to describe. Although it isn't a really spacious area, it's furnished more than other backyards in the village. Instead, of using pots to keep their trees in, they planted them straight into the ground instead. It is something that you have to put a lot of work into. It has a quaint feel to it. It's...neat.

"Well, don't just _stand_ there and stare...Sit." Kiba places cushions on the wooden deck.

I realize that this is his way of saying for me to take a seat on one of the cushions on the porch. "I like to take in my surroundings."

"Yeah, yeah- admire it all you like. I'll be back. I'm going to boil hot water and make tea."

I sit down on the back porch steps. "Okay. Don't bother rushing. Take your time."

Kiba stares at me, takes Akmaru of his head and goes to prepare tea inside. "Come on, Akamaru."

Meanwhile, I continue to engrave the scenery into my brain. I could get ideas for my yard at home from this place...

Kiba returns fifteen minutes later with a tray of red bean buns and two cups of black tea.

My eyes brighten at the sight of sweets. "Thank you," I say as Kiba hands me a cup and a sweet bun.

"You're welcome," he replies as he sets the tray down in between us.

"Where's Akamaru?"

"He wanted to take a nap. Guess he was tired from having to stay at the vet overnight."

"I see..."

We continue to enjoy our sweet buns in silence- until a bee buzzes right by my ear and I fall over from the shock of feeling its wings beat against my earlobe. I don't know why, but I almost always get shocked whenever flying insects buzz right by my ear. Maybe it's sensory issues? I don't know.

I try not to relish on the fact that hot tea has now spilled on the front of my hoodie. I squint in pain.

Kiba shouts, "Woah!" and hovers over me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...It burns a little, but I'm okay."

I sit up. "Can you hold this?"

Frankly, I don't know why I even asked him to hold my empty tea cup when the tray was right between us. But I guess I didn't think so much about it due to the fact that my jacket was burning me.

"W-what are you doing?" Kiba stutters.

I don't answer him. It's obvious that I'm trying to take the hoodie that is burning me off. If I told him what I was doing, then he would probably assume that I meant something else and completely disregard situation in exchange for his own fantasies.

My eyes are still squinted shut because of the pain so I can't see his expression, but I imagine that he is blushing by now. I don't really care though- I just want this jacket off!

I try to quickly take my hoodie off, but it's hard when I'm scrambling.

"H-hey!" Kiba exclaims while trying to assist me.

"...The one time I wear a hoodie," I mutter- mostly to myself.

When I get my head out, I gasp for air and open my eyes. I hang my head and hold my hoodie in one hand and place both hands on my knees and breathe heavily. I push my hair out of my face so it's easier to breathe.

My face is flushed from the exhilaration, Kiba's is too...But not for the same reason.

"...I don't think I've ever seen you without your hair in your face before," he says.

"...That's because you haven't."

"You look...different," he says.

"Is that a compliment?" I let go of my hair so that my bangs frame around my face. "A woman's hair is her covering you know...You've just seen me exposed."

"Don't forget, that's not all I've seen either." Kiba snickers.

He's pointing out that I'm no longer wearing my hoodie and was currently dressed in tank top.

I scowl at him.

"Yes, now I'm only wearing a tank top for a shirt- are you going to compliment that too?" I ask.

"Woah, I wouldn't go that far. You'd probably beat me for sexual assault...All I meant to say is that you look good with your hair back."

"Why thank you," I say pointedly. "You are a gentleman."

Kiba closes an eye. "Whatever. You know I would get into trouble from my parents otherwise."

I chuckle. "I know."

* * *

_The rest of the afternoon is spent sharing jokes, and when Akamaru woke up, playing in the yard, and Kiba showed me some of their new tricks. One of them...was a little disturbing- but very innovative at the same time and I knew they put a lot of effort into perfecting it- so I praised and applauded them for it, and didn't say anything more._

_At the end of the day, we finally got to see the sunset. It was beautiful from their backyard because the sunshine hit right in it. I thanked Kiba for having me over, petted Akamaru goodbye, and told them I'd see them both at sunrise tomorrow at the training grounds._

_Today was a good day._

* * *

I put my pen down and shut my journal.

That was an entry I never wanted to let go of.

I sigh and sink down into my chair. Why did I have to let it go again?

* * *

Training with Kiba and Naruto both went smoothly the next day. Naruto and I had fun at Ichiraku's and the bill added into a large amount, but I didn't mind. Naruto seemed truly grateful for it. It was rare to even get to spend time with him these past months because of Team 7's previous mission to the Land of the Waves and my missions. The days passed by fast, and before I knew it, they came back from their mission shortly after I came back from mine. I hadn't realized how much I missed them until we met again at the village gates when they returned to Konoha and the next time I saw them was at the hospital and then two days ago. I had just dropped by to say hello, but both times had been intense and scary circumstances.

I reminisce over those times while walking through the village towards the forest to meditate and retrieve a family scroll of mine that I had promised to show to Kiba before the exams. I had caught scent of Sasuke that day and followed him. For some reason, he had been by himself that afternoon until we ran into the Sand Siblings. He seemed more distant than usual after they came back. He had even tried to kill Naruto and Naruto him. I asked Naruto about it, but he just said that Sasuke was acting all jealous and weird because Naruto saved them.

These are all the reasons why I was going out to meditate again. I needed to get out of my house. When I made it to the forest, I took off fast. I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings as I passed by them. It wasn't like anyone from this village was keeping tabs on me, and it's not like anyone would be crazy enough to just drop what they were doing and follow a well-known girl who held no threat to the village whatsoever due to a treaty through the forest...Right?

And even if they were curious, I could always loose them or confront them.

* * *

I halt my running when I reach a tree stump and sit to meditate for a moment.

I sense someone else near here...Gaara-sama?

His scent is faint- in a distance. I can barely hear him breathing from this distance, but it's him nonetheless. The musty scent of his sand and whatever his sand carries is the strongest fragrance I catch. I recognize it from meeting him earlier on in the week. But- he's not doing anything else besides breathing. Maybe he needs moments of mediation like me. _She_ told me that once before- that he and I would be similar because of my relation to herself. I wonder if I should...No, at least not now.

But what will he do if I run past him? I stand with determination and jump to a nearby tree and start running through the forest. Let's find out.

* * *

Yep, he's a stalker. Is this why _she _liked him so much? They really were alike in so many ways. Their stoic expressions when running, their serious personalities, their following other people...I wonder what his reasons are though.

* * *

-**One day ago**-

**? P.O.V.**

One drop…

I feel dusty.

Two drops…

What am I?

Three drops…

What's all of this water from?

Water drops on water. The drops create rings that grow bigger the further they go.

Four drops…

Then a whole shower of rain pours down from the dark sky above...Is that even a sky? It's just darkness.

The room is dark. Only a faint glare of light allows my visibility.

Where am I?

Who am I?

Is this a dream?

I turn my head to the right, and then to the left. I stretch out a pale, sandy hand to catch the falling raindrops. I watch as fallen raindrops blend with my hand- becoming foggy.

Why does it feel like everything in this room is endless?

It's…comfortable here, even despite the fact that I'm the only being here.

Does time even exist here?

The floor is a solid black marble with specks of green and white sparkling stones engraved into it. There are no squares to set apart the marble flooring. It's just one huge slab of rock. Walls are here too, but they are so light that they're almost not visible. They do nothing to aid in my vision.

Why am I here? I look up- across the room.

Footsteps- I hear someone coming. With a splash pat sequence on the ground, I realize that it's a person…A girl who is calm enough to let her feet drag across the pool of shallow water on the floor.

The patting sound gets closer and closer. So close that I should be able to at least see the person by now. Then all walking sound stops. I hear three taps on the glass floor under my feet. When had the floor become glass?

My eyes widen slightly as I look down. There, on the other side of the dark glass floor, is a girl dressed in glowing white clothing. Her long bangs cover eyes. Although her clothing is white, her skin glows a faint light blue. She extends a hand out for me to take.

...Do I really want to escape anymore?

I am already down on one knee, so I place my hand on the floor directly over her hand. The water on the floor moves in rings out from my hand. The floor feels cold, soothing.

The girl comes closer to her side of the glass and grins. Her hair flows as if in water.

Who is this girl? Why does she seem so familiar? She has a face, but my memory deems her as faceless. She has a mouth, but she doesn't speak. I've seen her here before. I've been here before.

It's then that I realize that this girl...is me. At this realization- the rain stops. And the girl disappears.

My vision blurs and I taste dust again.

* * *

My eyes widen. The jutsu is activated. I can see everything now. I'm still crouched down on the floor. I stand in the shallow water and look to my right.

The girl appears again, but this time, she's here in the room with me. She walks as if on air- then abruptly stops in front of me by four feet.

She remains completely still as if she was doll. Then she speaks: '_I've been waiting for you. What took you so long? This alter ego of yours has got to stop.'_

I suddenly remember my purpose here and who she is. The words that come out of her mouth are contrary to her appearance- I shake my head. I should have expected this from her. Then I explode. Literally- I become a pile of ashes. It doesn't hurt. It's just a pain to begin to see something and then have it taken away from you in a blink of an eye. This happens every time that time shifts in this place. My body can't handle the fast pace of time. It feels like my body's grown two months older.

_'Why do you call me?'_ I ask as I rise from ashes. I crack my neck to both sides as I stand. I use my arms to lift myself up as my body forms at a fast pace.

She huffs_. 'You know why,' the girl says. _

_'Is this because of that boy?' _I ask, head still tilted to one side.

_'Of course it is! What else would it be about?'_

_'I thought you could handle it on your own...This is what you were made for after all.'_

_'Made for shmade for…Why do I have to put up with this?' _

_'You know. This room is completely glass. It's like both of us don't even exist. So you're just yelling at yourself.'_

She glares_. 'You don't think I know that already? I was the one who was stuck in here for two years.'_

_'Yes, and I was stuck in here my entire life. Now you're free. Now- what is the problem?'_

The glowing girl clenched her teeth and hissed. _'That boy is bugging me. The way he looks at me is like the way he used to look at a certain someone I know.'_

_'...And this concerns you because-?'_

_'I'm not her! Don't you get it? What if he falls for this one instead?'_ She gestures to herself_. _

_'You're practically one and the same. I don't see the problem.'_

She sighs_. 'The problem is- I'm only temporary. I can only hold out for so long. I'm a figment of your imagination. Your alter-' _

_'That's enough. I know who you are. But since you are one in the same, you should at least feel something for him as well...Don't you _want_ to help him?'_

_"It's been seven months...I've only been alive for seven months." _She crosses her arms and kicks at the water_. 'I'll admit- I do want to help him. And he is kind of cute...But why was I made to be so much different from her?'_

_'If she had created something too similar to her, then that wouldn't be truly creating. It would just be mimicking herself...Cloning herself.'_

_'Look, all I'm saying is that I'm too different from her.'_

_"That's why you're not her. You're someone else.'_

_'I still don't understand. How can I be me and her?'_

_'They are two extremes. You, her, and where your personalities meet in between anywhere outside of this room.'_

_She glares at me- waiting for me to ask something. _

_'Is this about...The other one?' I ask. _

_'...It is.'_

I sigh exasperatedly_. 'Sadi, I know you like the other one and you two have become close friends- but you know it won't last forever. This is what has been decided. I don't make the rules. What is temporary happiness worth anyway?'_

_'Now who's arguing with whom?' _Sadie retorts._ 'To me...This is worth my life.'_

_'You know you shouldn't say such things. If you die, we all will.'_

_'Don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about. You've had your fair share of temporary things. If I'm only temporary- then why _wouldn't_ I be attracted to temporary things? I know it won't last forever but- it's so hard.'_

_'I swear. Guiding you has been like raising my very own child.' _I press a knuckle to my forehead._ 'What you say is true, but your reasoning for your actions is not justifiable. You risk this poor boy's emotions, what if he finds out the truth? You know nothing can happen between you two then. You will cease to exist and leave him with nothing. Do you care?'_

_She turns her hair downward and to the side. Her hair blocks her entire face. 'You're eternal. You wouldn't understand."_

_'My physical body is not eternal.'_

_'Yes, but you can live for however long you wish!' Sadie snaps back. _

_'You misunderstand. I cannot choose to live how long as I wish. I'm simply just an eternal soul. If my body dies, I die, but my soul lives on...Do you understand this?'_

_'Then why- why am I only temporary? Tell me!'_

_'You were made to be a mask- to hide her true identity. I don't know what it will be like when she takes the mask off- but I do know that it will be a splendor worth waiting and living for.'_

_'Can you speak for yourself as well? Are you even a part of her mask?'_

_'I am.' _

_'I- don't understand. Are you saying that at this turn of events- it will be better than just living for our own selves?'_

_'Yes. It is then that we can truly be said to have lived for a purpose.'_

_'How do you know this?'_

_'I know this because she told me. And I have...faith that it will.' I smile genuinely. _

_'Is that enough for you?'_

_'It is. But the question is- is it enough for you? For the sake of a beautiful future, will you hold out?'_

_She thinks it over. And the room is silent except for a few drops of rain. 'I guess you're right...' Sadi finally admits. Then she looks up. 'Thank you-"_

_'Stop...' _I hold up my right hand_. 'You needn't say my name until the time is right.' _I walk up to her and squeeze her hands reassuringly with mine._ 'I believe that we can do this…Together. Now go, go and live for her. I'll be watching over you.'_

'_Thank you_..._I will.' _Sadi squeezes back and flashes me a smile.

Then we break apart and she steps backwards, holding two fingers up together for a hand sign. She becomes a beam of platinum light and shoots into the sky.

I'm on my own again, but this time, with a smile on my face and with a purpose, and with the comforting thought of knowing that _she_ would always watch over both of us. And make sure that we will never fully disappear.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! Kiba is introduced...As a rival of Gaara, perhaps? Haha...You'll just have to wait and see ;). Do you think I portrayed his character well enough?

This was a chapter that I started a while ago- before I published this story, I think- I just never got around to finishing it until now because I knew I wanted it in the story, but I didn't know how to weave it into the plot properly, so I added a lot more to it. And I mean: a lot. From before Kiba picks up Akamaru from the vet is where I started adding after I published this story. I would always just stare at my screen, wondering what to add and how to add it. I knew where I wanted the chapter to go as far as Kiba- but I just didn't know how to get there. I think I did a pretty good job with it. I hope I did a good job anyway ;P. I'm pretty satisfied with it and I don't see anything major that I need to edit in or out. I did add more to it this morning though!

Can you guys guess who the "**?" ** POV is? What do you think of Sadie? I tried to make her seem as realistic as possible. That was a little bonus read for you guys to enjoy. I debated on whether to put it on the next chapter or not and to extend and add in more to Kiba, Naruto,and Sadie's interactions but...I got lazy. So, there is a chance that I will write more about it in my _Spin Off _story XD.

Ah yes, Sadie is really made up of a figment of someone's imagination- you can probably guess who by now ;).

More mystery, more revealing, and more action to come!

Thank you for reading and please **Review, ****_Follow_****, and _Favorite_**!

Until Next Time,

-_The_S_ilkWriter_


	9. Chapter 8: The Understanding

**_Chapter 8- The Understanding_**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or anything related to it...Basically, I own nothing but my imagination here.**

**Author Note: Chapter 8 is up! Finally! I'm sorry that it took me another month to complete this chapter when I said that I would update more often. That is one of my goals in life- to update my stories both on and off the site more often XD. Things in the story seem to be progressing faster than I thought they would, well, when the average of the chapters is between 2,500 words to 3,000 words I guess it should feel like that. Sometimes I wonder that if the chapters were shorter then would it make the ideas come easier? I think I'll give it a try. **

**I've got to admit, since Sadie won't be here for much longer, I think I'll miss her peppy-self. She's getting easier for me to write as of late and now it's got me wondering ****what Samurai will be like again. Also, I realize that I might have gotten her hair and eye color mixed up in the previous chapter, and you guys didn't even bark on me for that! So thank you for putting up with my forgetfulness! ****Love you guys! Anyway, everything on my bio page regarding my OC's is accurate, so if you feel like something sounds different about Samurai or Sadie- then yeah, that's the proper guideline XD haha. I'll go back and edit if need be.**

**Thank you all so much for the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews! They really have kept me going strong with this story! (I will call you my amazing lovelies XD. Too much? Okay, I'll stop now...)**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

Happy reading~

* * *

If second chances didn't exist- the world world be in a rut.

Sometimes the rough things in life turn out to be the most beautiful.

If I die inside- but my sorrow and experience can bring other people hope or joy- I would gladly die a million times over.

* * *

**?P.O.V.**

Everything in this room appears to be either dark or white. That's what I've noticed during my time here. Sadie had been here only a few minutes on several occasions, and she had just left the room again...Or did I get that wrong? Time here wasn't evident.

_I shall have to stop her. _A ubiquitous voice speaks clearly into the room.

I look up. _Why?_ I ask. _After all that I've done to convince her..._

_You've guided her into the person she was made to be. Though it is a short time between then and now, there's nothing more for her to do. She is a part of me. She completed her task. Now, it's time, _The soothing voice replies. A young girl materializes next to me. Her long dark hair wraps around one shoulder and she wears a shimmery silky white dress. She has a beautifully defined face, much more matured than Sadie's. Here eyes are hidden in the dark.

Then I ask, _Why don't we wait a little more? See her blossom more? _I don't say these things on behalf of the girl, but on behalf of her cause.

She tilts her head to the side. _My erudition tells me otherwise. _She speaks_. There's nothing more for her to do...Its time. _

She smiles serenely.

_Are you sure you're ready for this? _Iask out of pure concern, holding my arms out to her in case she needs support_. _

_You always did consider all of the possibilities- didn't you? You're as selfless as ever. You truly are wisdom's daughter._

She laughs.

_I _also_ speak on behalf of your causes because _I_ am a part of you. Tell me- what was the point of having her live for so short a time?_

She turns her head to the side and looks across the room- to a pool of water that shimmers an image of Sadie who is now asleep in her room.

_She has brought me great joy. Sadie is a part of me that I wanted to show._ _No matter how extremely different we may seem. We will mold together and become the same person now. _

_Are you planning to erase her existence from the world?_

_Not erase...But fabricate. She will have existed, but as me. And I will have existed as her. I will show myself through her now. My name shall be her name. Everything that she did will become what I did, but it will be remembered as a merge of our personalities._

_I know that she is to your extreme...But would you really share the information in that scroll to the Inzuzuka boy of all people?_

_No_. She deadpans, and then continues._ Of course there are some things neither of us would ever do...And since we are merging, it will be like none of those incidents happened in the first place. _

_Was she a test? To see how they would react?_

_I suppose you could say that. _She smiles grimly_. _

_What about they Inuzuka boy? What of his memories of her? Would he have fallen for you or vice-versa?_

_No harm shall come to him. I fear he fell for the other part of me and her part of me alone._She chuckles and holds an amused expression on her face. _I assume that he will no longer hold any romantic feeling for me. _

_Can I ask you something?_

_You may. _

I'm dubiously reconsidering what I'm about to say

_...Where will Sadie go?_

_She will become a part of me. We shall mold, fabricate- we shall be a part of each other…Two halves to a whole. Her personality will live on with mine. _

My nerves are calmed. I breathe a sigh of relief. A small smile decorates my face.

You can't exactly spend two years watching over someone and not get attached.

_And as for you-_ she continues.

_Me?_ I question; startled. I hadn't been thinking of myself during this ordeal.

_You have done well. Now, it is time for you to mold with us...Are you ready? _She smiles.

Joy surged through me. Tears filled my eyes.

_I've waited- so long for this but- I thought you said there were only two halves to the whole?_

_Yes, I did say that. _She deadpans.

_Oh... _My heart drops.

_But you are the glue that holds the two halves together. _She smiles_. _

I cross my arms_. In the few minutes that Sadie's been here- you've already picked up on her antics. _

_Let's not talk of her like she's a different person anymore. Don't forget where she got those actions from. _She replies waving her pointer finger at me.

_I guess you're right, _I say as tears begin to form again_. _

_Do not cry. The time has come. I will be revealed, and this room shall cease to exist. _

_The room...Will disappear? _

_Will you miss it? You know this is not where you belong. _

I think for a to start over again and again in this room verses never having to-

I smile. No...I don't think I shall. I shake my head.

Then another thought strikes me_. Wait- you're still going to be in a henge once you get out of here. Which name will you both take on?_

_Samurai Shinoku has always been my name, and I wouldn't want to ever change that. It was the name my parents gave me. As for the henge- I shall release it when the time is right. _

_I am your servant. Call on me if you need anything, Milady. _

I lower myself to bow on one knee.

_You have been a good servant. Thank you, wisdom's daughter...For your faithful service. _

Her hand hovers over mine and an invisible force lifts me from the ground.

_Now, it's time. _

And with a flick of her wrist in the air, she dissolves the atmosphere. Then she reaches out her hand and touches what would be my chest. The dark room spins as light is allowed to penetrate it.

_Where did this light come from?_ I ask Samurai.

_It came from inside of you. You've guarded my subconscious well. _

The light doesn't stop coming until it completely fills the room. Then finally, finally- I say-

_I'm going home._

I close my eyes with a smile on my face as I lean back with arms fully extended horizontally. And I let the light take me in.

I'm back in the place where I belong. After two years of that jutsu being casted...I'm finally home.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for reading! How confused are you guys right now? So let me clear a few things up- the POV in the last two chapters has been the factual side of Samurai, as I like to call it) but more in terms with wisdom, and inside her lay Samurai's true subconscious. The room was like an escape from reality and was basically Samurai's mind apart from Sadie's since Sadie was an embodiment of her. The jutsu mentioned was used on herself as well as Gaara, so even though Samurai and Sadie's minds (subconscious) remember what happened two years ago in Sunagakure, her literal memory does not. Sadie was like Samurai's alter ego who acted on her own with the guidance of wisdom aka wisdom's daughter; a mask in her personality that she wore ever since she returned to Konoha after meeting Gaara.

Do you have any questions? Ask them in the Review section ;D!

I'll see you at the next chapter (hopefully soon- I've got most of it done already. I just need to edit it and add a few more parts in)!

P.S. If you guys Review and tell me what you think about this chapter, it might make me want to release the next one sooner X) *hint *hint...Not that I'm done with it or anything yet...X). Also, my answers to your questions or comments will be posted on the next chapter! "The Written Test"!

Thanks again!

**_Review. Follow. Favorite._**

_-TheSilkWriter_


	10. Chapter 9: The Written Test

**_Chapter 9- The Written Test_**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is a purely based off of my imagination based off of his incredible work. **

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Happy reading~

* * *

**Third P.O.V. **

The room was filled with Genin from different countries. You could hear the mutters of disapproval from a few of them as they took their assigned seats, but the proctor seemed to be oblivious to that fact. The lights in the room aided the faint streams of sunlight that entered through the windows.

'I can do this! No sweat!' Naruto told himself as he took his seat. He then turned to see a girl seated next to him.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan!" He greeted the raven haired girl.

"O-Ohayo! Naruto-kun..."

He squinted at her. "...You don't have to be so shy Hinata-chan. It's only me." He laughed.

"I'm sorry..." 'But that is precisely why I'm shy...' She told herself.

'Oh well.' The blonde sighed to himself. 'I wonder where Sakura-chan, Samurai-chan, and Sasuke are...' He began to look around with squinted eyes.

'Oh! There's Sakura-chan! She's sitting behind me! There's Sasuke sitting in between some other guys..." He turned around more.

"There's Samurai-san! She's sitting next to...Wait! Isn't she sitting next to that same guy from the Sand village we met earlier?"

Naruto turned back around in his seat, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully with a frown. 'Sakura-chan and Samurai-san are smart, so I hope nobody tries to cheat off of them...Aww man, too bad I'm not sitting next to her or Sakura.' He hung his head.

"Naruto-kun...?" asked the violet eyed girl next to him.

"Oh!" Naruto laughed nervously. "It's nothing, Hinata-chan!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Attention, everyone! The first examination is about to take place. Good job to everyone who has passed the illusion on the first floor." Ibiki, the Proctor for the first exam spoke.

"That was way too easy!" Some of the kids shouted out.

Naruto gulped. "Y-yeah! That was way too easy!"

'This might be tougher than I thought.'

"Perhaps we went too easy on you? Well, it doesn't matter. There will be much more pain to come." He smirked. "Now, I will explain the rules..."

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

After receiving my assigned seat, I began to make my way to it. After some other Genjn shuffled out of my way to go further down the row, I saw who I would be sitting next to during the first exam.

_Her bright eyes reflect every ounce of light in the room. The hood of her grey jacket is pulled over her head, probably to avoid catching attention. A few strands of rich onyx hair protrude from her jacket. I blink. _Wait...Aside from her hair, this girl's eyes don't match what I had just described. No, her eyes are dark brown...almost black. It's as if I saw her as someone else.

But it's her- Samurai. The same girl I had seen just a few hours ago. And she's already seated. She notices my eyes on her and smiles up at me.

"Hello, Gaara-san!" she greets me.

"Hello." I nod my head curtly and take my seat next to her.

I think back to our encounter last night and one particular topic.

_"Hey, Gaara-san, where did you get the sand in your gourd from?"_

_"How did you know it was sand?"_

_"I sort of assumed it...You being from Suna and all, and from the sound your gourd makes when you walk. I mean, it doesn't sound like water or any other liquid for that matter."_

_'Oh, but it smells like a certain liquid,' I think. I raise a nonexistent eyebrow at her. How do you explain to someone, while you're trying to keep a low profile, that you gathered your sand from one place after you killed your only uncle and then from all over? Simple:_

_"My village," I reply. _

_"That's pretty neat."_

_'No, it was actually a pretty messy display of blood splashed everywhere.'_

_"Is it a special kind of sand that you can get in a specific place in Suna- or is it a mixture of sand and minerals from anywhere in Suna?"_

_'Specifics? Okay, I'll play along.'_

_"It's from Suna...No where in particular. I carry the same sand wherever I go."_

_"Oh," she pauses, and there is a split second of silence. "Is there reason for that?" The question rolls smoothly off of her tongue. _

_'Should I tell her? I wonder how she'd react...'_

_"The blood," I say. "The blood in this sand is from many...I think of it as my trophies. My prize from all those I have killed in the past and up until now."_

_I wait for her response. I glance at her from the side. I expect to see eyes full of fear and surprise...But she doesn't give me that satisfaction. Her response is odd. Her expression is surprise for a moment- but then goes blank. _

_"I see," she pauses. "So you love to have the blood of your enemies...Why does it bring some ninja such satisfaction to kill others?" Her voice isn't directed toward me, it's more of a whisper in through the wind if anything. _

_I don't reply. I know why I do it, why I kill- which is probably not what she's thinking...But why do I care about what other people do?_

At the end of my flashback, the proctor clears his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. He starts explaining the rules for the first exam.

Whilst he is explaining, I glance over at Samurai. Her hands are folded in front of her mouth, elbows on the desk. Her expression is either calm, thoughtful, or spacing-out. I can't tell. In our few encounters, I've learned that she is either really transparent- or that you are in constant wonderment of her thinking.

I'm supposed to not draw attention to myself or my teammates for this mission, but I still told her about my love for blood from my enemies...I didn't say humanity was my enemy- even though that was the full story. But that wasn't what bothered me.

The thing that bothered me the most is that she assumed I was a regular Shinobi who killed my enemies out of service to my country, and enjoyed it. But that's not who I am- or what I am.

I'm a monster.

"Ready?" The Proctor's voice booms.

I stare down at my test.

Pencils were raised and sweat formed at the brows of a few.

"And begin!"

* * *

'These questions...How would a Genin know them?' I ask myself. Then I remembered what Baki-sensei had told us.

"Use your wits while you're in there! You have to make it to the final round. It should be no problem for you, Gaara. But Temari and Kankuro, you have to form a plan since you will also not know all the answers. So Gaara you..."

'Genin _wouldn't_ know. I have to cheat and not get caught...But who do I cheat off of?'

I close my eyes and form a ball of sand in my palm. 'Shukaku's Third Eye!'

As soon as the examiners eyes are off of me, I float the eye around to look. Who here seems to have the most confidence about this test?

…Confidence? What about calmness? Aside from me, she was also completely calm about this test.

I turn the eye to look over at Samurai. She was the only one who didn't seem nervous. She's already answered number one with just a few sentences on her paper. She hasn't stopped moving her pencil since the beginning of the test, but for some reason, she pauses now. I take the opportunity to quickly glance down at her test. And what I see mind-boggles me. There, in the corner of the blank side of her examination paper, she is a drawing an eye- Shukaku's eye. How did she-?

But then she starts drawing feathers around the eye and then a beak under it...I never would have guessed that Shukaku's eye looked like a bird's.

Having decided to move on, I send the eye to look for someone who doesn't seem to be having any trouble answering the questions. When I spot the person in front of me, I move my sand towards him and he starts to rub at his eyes.

After I copy his answers, I move my sand to someone else's to see if the answers are really good in comparison. I see someone else, and I decide that his answers are better- but he seems to be struggling on number six. Why doesn't he just skip over it?

I glance over at the raven haired girl on my right with my one open eye. Is she still drawing that bird thing?

She seems to be taking the test seriously now and goes on to numbers eight and nine.

Was she copying off of someone now? But no one else has gotten this far yet.

I move the third eye in between us and I finish the rest of my test by copying off of her answers. Now I just have to wait for the tenth question to be revealed by the proctor.

* * *

'I'm not giving up! That's my ninja way!'" The blonde boy I met the other day had exclaimed.

And now more ninja decided to stay because of that proclamation. Dare I say that it even gave me more confidence in proceeding? I guess there's more to the people of Konoha than I previously had thought...That- or I figured that if someone as dumb and obnoxious as him would keep moving forward- then so would I.

I'm not one to back down from a challenge.

"Hmph. Is that so?"

You could hear the gulps of nervousness and see the beads of sweat forming on the faces of the Genin that stayed.

"Then you all- PASS!"

Silence...And then- clamor...

"We- we did it!" The Genin rejoiced.

If they were going to do that- why not just make it into a complete celebration?

Then a woman comes crashing through the window.

"The name's Anko Mitarashi! I'm the proctor for the second exam!" She looked around. "Ibiki! There are way too many of them left! You went easy this year, didn't you?"

Ibiki chuckled. "No. That just means we have a lot of students that hold promise."

Anko huffed. "Whatever. After the second exam, their numbers should be at least cut in half."

A chill ran through the room as some repeated the last three words of the proctor for the second exams sentence. "Cut in half."

She then told us the instructions for the next event- which was to be at the gates of the Forest of Death early in the morning the next day.

'It seems like these Exams will take place over three days or so. Soon our plan will have to be executed...I'll have to let you out, _mother...'_

I glance to my left. Samurai is getting ready to leave. My brow creases as I see her drawing of a bird's eye again...But the other side of the paper is blank. She turns to me.

"Well, it was nice to be seated next to you, Gaara-san. I'll be seeing you," Samurai says as she's about to stand up.

"Wait..." I say.

She looks at me curiously and then slowly positions herself back down.

"Yes? What is it?" She questions with a slight tilt to her head.

"Did you know about the other Chunin in here when we began?"

I don't know why I'm asking her this. On the off chance that she was copying someone, I wouldn't really care who it was, but on the great chance that she wasn't- then that would be interesting.

"I figured it out." She laughs.

"Were you copying off of one of them?"

"No, I wasn't," she replies.

"Then how did you know the answers?" Is she really that intelligent?

"How do we know if they're the right answers?" She lifts both hands up. "The proctor didn't even go over them." She seems a little flustered by it. Perhaps she wanted to know for certain that she had gotten the answers correct, which is understandable- seeing as if a ninja gathered the wrong data then that could lead to possible death.

I contemplate more before replying. "...Your answers seemed reasonable."

She turns to look at me, her eyes wide.

"Gaara-san, do you mean to tell me that you were copying off of me and not off one of the actual Chunin in here? I'd have to applaud you if you did, even though the chances of being correct and the Chunin in here being misleading were fifty-fifty."

"...Your answers were clearly better, so it didn't seem like that much of a risk to take."

She tilts her head to the side and raises a nicely shaped dark brow.

"You'd have to be an extreme speed-reader to read the long questions in such a short time. I would imagine that a lot of the Genin in here would have copied off of your work."

This snaps her expression back to normal. Which was either a light expression with eyes filled with mirth or a serious one in consideration...She choose the latter.

She looks back down at her examination papers and replies, "They might not have been able to see my answers well enough to copy them."

I'm taken aback. "Why not?" I ask.

"Because- I used a jutsu that impairs people from seeing what I see with my eyes with their eyes. The picture I drew on the back of my paper wasn't without a purpose- it was as an aid for the Jutsu...But- you're right. I guess seeing my answers to the exam wouldn't be a problem for Genin with skills like yours. It must have been especially easy for you, with that extra eye and all."

_Was it because the eye I had made was made out of sand and it was technically Shukaku's eye that I was looking through? That must be the reason why I could see her answers and the others could not. _

And so I conjure up another question. "How did you know about my third eye Jutsu?"

Her eyes widen again. "I just assumed it was an extra eye you created, and then I sensed your eye hovering over mine and then someone else's. But I only had one answer at that time so I probably wasn't much help...That's why you had to come back after I drew the picture." She smiles and then continues, "As for how I finished the test so fast- before I started drawing up my Jutsu, I saw the questions on the exam and memorized them. Then, when I was finished casting the Jutsu, I just skimmed over the questions again and figured out what the questions were really asking and answered them with good reasoning and logic."

I nod- accepting her answer.

"Assuming that your answers are correct- that means that you are a genius."

She probably graduated the top of her class. I wasn't praising her. I was just stating a fact to her reaction. Her reaction was, surprisingly, bashful. Her cheeks tinge pink for a blink of a moment.

..._What_?

Then she raises a brow, and her mirthful, mischievous expression returns. She purses her lips to form a small smile.

"Did you doubt it? But don't forget, there are other Genin in here who are of high intelligence and answered all the questions on their own as I did, and were most likely correct...I wouldn't be the only one." She ends in a sing-song voice.

Was she trying to degrade herself now because of my statement? I had claimed that her intelligence level was high. Was she offended or just trying to keep me on my toes and prove her point that she wasn't the only smart Genin in here?

It wasn't _what_ she did that was important at this point. It was _how_ she did it. She completed the exam without a single care in the world, and yet, she was focused and took it seriously.

"You are one of the few that _could_ answer all the questions. You answered them naturally- like they were second nature to you. Aside from the good don't you put on to try to make it seem difficult for you, you completed the test with ease. Who you would expect to be the most intelligent here didn't have the same ease as you. Sitting next to you, I realized this. Your expressions looked like you were turning answers over in your head, but what I got from you was completely different. You never seemed to have trouble with a single question."

She stares at me- flabbergasted. "You..." She finally says but pauses briefly, "...have excellent observational skills, Gaara-san." The corner of her mouth lifts to one side.

Just then, Kankuro's figure immerses from the crowd.

"Hey Gaara," he says, "Temari and I want to go to the grill restaurant before we head back to the hotel since it's near lunchtime already and-"

He glances at Samurai. His cheeks tinging pink for a moment.

"Oh, hey! Samurai-san, right? Remember me? We met two days ago," he says cheerfully.

It seems like Samurai's not the only one who can change expressions and voice pitch so easily.

I glare at him, but since I normally do that, he doesn't take much notice.

Samurai smiles and says cheerfully, "Of course! Ohayo, Kankuro-san."

"What did you think of the test? Pretty crazy, right? I didn't expect things to turn out the way they did." He chuckles and runs a hand on top his head.

She laughs.

They talk a little more about until Samurai stood up and all three of us walked towards the door to see Temari waiting for us just outside the room.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked too boldly for my liking...I could still potentially harm her without causing too much of a scene. I settle for a deathly piercing glare. But her attention shifts to Samurai as she exits the room after us.

"Whoops, sorry. I was just conversing with Samurai-chan a little." My stupid brother laughs sheepishly.

"Samurai-san! It's so good to see again," Temari squeals.

"It's good to see you again as well, Temari-san!" Samurai replies cheerfully.

I let the three of them walk ahead of me, as my brow knots. Mother hadn't said a word the entire time I was taking the test and up until now. She's been silent all this time...Why? When we reached outside, I saw Temari whispering in Samurai's ear and motion towards Kankuro and I. She just smiled and laughed.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

"I would invite you to join us for lunch- but I don't know how the guys would feel about it." Temari motioned to Kankuro and Gaara. "Kankuro probably wouldn't mind, but Gaara..."

"It's okay. I actually have to catch up with some friends. But I'll see you tomorrow, Temari-san!" She waves and walks in the opposite direction of the Sand Siblings. As she passes the brothers she calls, "Goodbye Gaara-san, Kankuro-san!"

"Bye Samurai-chan! See you later!" Kankuro calls back.

Samurai smiles and waves again.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I watch as she walks down the alley and her figure fades.

"That Samurai girl is really nice. I wonder what her parents are like," Temari muses.

"Yeah, she is," Kankuro agrees. "They're probably just as nice," he says as we walk into the barbecue shop.

After the waitress has seated us and given us our menus, Temari speaks.

"Have you noticed it? The culture here is so different. Just breathing the air kind of makes you want to be friendlier."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kankuro snickers.

* * *

Later that night, I had taken up my usual position on a steel rooftop, gazing out at the sky and over the village.

There was no wind tonight and if it hadn't been for a few bristles of leaves- it would have been utterly quiet. But the night seemed to want to settle for being eery.

I'm supposed to meet Baki-sensei later in front of his room at the hotel for a quick recap of the mission. He had been out of the hotel all day discussing further details for the mission with other shinobi from the Sand.

I hear the taps of feet coming onto the roof.

"...Who's there?" I ask, my raspy voice cuts through the still night.

"It's me, Gaara-san," the tranquil voice responds.

My eyes widen, but I don't turn around. Her again? Why?

"You masked your chakra," I state.

"Mhm."

"Why now?"

"Because it seems like I'm prone to being stalked," she replies in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"What are you doing out this late?" I ask.

She laughs. It's a light one.

"I could ask you the same thing." Her voice is calm and collected. It's just so- soothing. It's not high, but it's not low...it's perfectly in between. It's like every word she says is musical- like she's constantly singing.

She seats herself next to me. With the lack of wind, I feel heat radiating off of her skin it's almost...comforting. And apparently, it's contagious, I notice this as my skin feels warmer by the second.

Everything about her is so...comforting. It feels nice to be around someone who doesn't make you feel uncomfortable for once.

All of a sudden, I'm faced with an odd image. A young girl with the most soothing voice and character that I had ever encountered. More so than this girl with me now. Bright eyes, and I can't see her face, but something tells me that she's a beauty...Then she disappears.

I press a hand to my kanji, and knit my brow in frustration. Why can't I see the rest of it? Why can't I see the rest of her? Who is that girl?

The girl next to me notices my discomfort. "Is everything alright, Gaara-san?" She asks, concern is lacing her voice. Her brows are knitted as well.

"No," I snap back.

That's the first time I've raised my voice toward her. I can't help it. I wonder if her presence is causing this- or if it's the thing stopping it from progressing.

She looks me directly in the eyes, casting me an even more concerned look. I gaze back. Her eyes hold something that I can't explain. Is it darkness or is it light? It's like a constant battle of the two forces in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Gaara-sama?" She asks.

"Everything...Everything in my head is wrong."

"But why? How is everything in your head wrong?"

"...Ever since I came to this village, I started to remember things."

If I can even call it that. For all I know, it could be my imagination...But why would I imagine something so vividly?

"And is that a bad thing?" She urges me to continue. I oblige.

"I can't tell if it's a memory, or my mind playing tricks..."

She stays silent for a moment, and I do the same. "Is it a memory that you want to remember- or forget?

"I- don't know..."

I don't understand why all these things started to happen. It wasn't like this in Suna. Sure, I was despised of those people, and assassins were sent to kill me, but after a while, they stopped coming. And even if they still came, that would mean more bloodshed for me. And I was fine living solely for myself.

Is there a better way to live? I ask myself that on occasion. I thought I knew who I was, but I'm just finding out now at the age of thirteen- at the gleam of my youth. Why do these pubescent teen years have to be so difficult?

Maybe she'll know.

"...What is your purpose for living?"

"That's a deep philosophical question there, Gaara-san...Are you sure you want to hear the answer from me?"

I nod.

She moistens her lips. "Well, I know that somewhere above the sky- above the heavens...There's something bigger than all of us. A force that puts the earth into motion and governs it by law. I call it Kami...But that's a different story." She pauses.

"I believe that I exist to protect the people of my country...or whatever country I'm currently residing in. I want to protect those close to me and even the one's not so close to me because- the truth is, I've tried living for myself, and it wasn't a pretty site. I'm not saying that I just let other people use me and walk all over me like I'm some dumping mat, but when I stopped living for myself, I was happier."

Her goal in life was to be strong enough to protect the one's that are close to her. She lives for others more than for herself. Is that what made her so likeable?

My eyebrows knit. "But if you don't live for yourself, how does that make you happier?"

"Because...Then I don't feel so alone anymore," she says the last part quietly.

"Don't you have any parents or siblings?"

She shakes her head with a solemn smile. "No, they're gone now. They've passed on to a better place," she says wistfully.

"What about other relatives? Aunts or uncles? Grandparents?"

"I have one aunt and two uncles. My grandparents are dead...I never knew them."

"And your aunts and uncles...they don't live with you?"

"They don't want anything to do with me...Well, my one uncle drops in every now and then looking for any extra money I might have but that's about it."

"...You're an orphan."

She nods slowly, and I think back to what Temari and Kankuro said about her parents.

_"I wonder what her parents are like." _

_"They're probably just as nice."_

But she has no one now...It oddly contrasts to me having no one who cared about me in the first place- except maybe my mother.

"What were they like?"

"Who?"

"Your parents."

She doesn't answer me this time and I wondered if I hit a sensitive subject. She smiles and shakes her head as she casts her gaze to her feet.

"I remember them being two of the most wonderful people on the planet. They loved working for their country, they loved life, and...they loved me. I don't remember a single day when they didn't tell me how much I meant to them and to our clan. My father was a Jounin and a master swordsman, and my mother- she was the shopkeeper for my grandfather's equipment shop until she retired so she could stay home and take care of me. You know, despite growing up in the Rain Country, they were probably two of the happiest people I've ever met. They were so content with their lives and- I want to be like that too. They were my childhood heroes." She smirks then she stretches her legs out.

"What about your parents? What were they like?"

"...Growing up, my father was hardly around due to his duties, and when he was, he didn't pay attention to me. It was my uncle who looked after me. As for my mother- I never knew her. She died giving birth to me which is probably the reason why my living relatives hate me."

"I'm so sorry," she says earnestly.

I shake my head. "It's fine."

"But your uncle must have been some guy to look after you," she suggests.

I take a breath. "He tried to kill me by committing suicide by paper bombs by the order of my father...He wasn't the only person my father sent to kill me either." I close my eyes remembering the past. How painful it was to feel my uncle's betrayal.

"Gaara-san, I'm so sorry to hear that...I can only imagine how that must have felt." A look of concern covers her features. I've never seen that look directed towards me from anyone before her.

We both know what it feels like to lose someone you love...With her parent's death and with my uncle's false his affection for me. What compels me to try to find someone who is like me? Why do I have this need to be closer to someone in that sense?

Then another question came to my mind.

"...Why did the accept this mission to the Leaf village? Why not stay in the Rain?"

"I wasn't wanted there, and this was the best option since they also wanted to send representatives of the country to the exams. And- I wanted to travel." She smiles.

"What would make them want to send you away?"

"I'm sorry Gaara-san, but that's classified. As a ninja, it's my duty to keep some things confidential. Surely you understand as a fellow ninja." She smirks at me knowingly.

When we invade this land...What will she think of it? She'll fight back, that's for certain...but what will happen when she finds out that I am the key to making this mission a success? What will her reaction be when she finds out that I have this beast inside of me?

I heard that people from the Rain were tough and had short tempers, but she is nothing like that. Maybe that's why she was sent away- she was too different from the others.

I nod my head. "I understand." And then we sit in silence.

Five minutes later, Samurai speaks, "I have to head home now. It's a big day tomorrow. And before I forget, congratulations on your team passing the exams, Gaara-san! I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles.

I nod once as she waves goodbye and then jumps off of the roof.

What time is it? I have to meet Baki-sensei now.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello Everyone!

It's been a while! Too long for my liking, but when you're busy you're busy and don't have much free time on your hands to write stories on Fanfiction ^.^.

I haven't rechecked this chapter since I literally just finished it...So if you see any grammatical or spelling errors let me know! Especially with the grammatical erros and if I left anything out...Copying and pasting isn't that effective so there's bound to be something wrong ;P.

Your positive feedback on this chapter would be greatly appreciated! And don't worry, I won't be posting the Reviews on the next chapter since that didn't get much feedback, so yeah...

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and recommend this story to whoever you know reads Fanfiction! Love ya!

Review. Comment. Spread the word!

_-TheSilkWriter_


	11. Chapter 10: The Forest

**_Chapter 10- The Forest_**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the ****_Naruto_**** series. This story is purely a work of my imagination based of off his works. **

Happy reading~

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

We ran through the forest and then halted when we came across some Rain ninja. It was troublesome. I didn't like the way they're eyeing us. It was like we were weaklings and they were our superiors.

"Before this turns into a full on blood bath, we should make sure we both have the scrolls the other team needs," Kankuro says.

Temari pulls out our scroll and holds it in the air. "We've got this one," she spoke whilst shaking our heaven scroll. "Which one do you have?"

The other team's leader thrust his hand into his pouch and pulled their scroll out and threw it onto the ground then stopped it from rolling with his foot. "If you can take it from us _alive_, it's yours," he says with an eery smirk. The kanji on their scroll claimed that it was an earth scroll.

"All right." Kankuro chuckles. "Just the scroll we needed. How are we going to do this? One on one?"

"No," I intervene.

"But Gaara-"

"I don't like the way they looked at me...I can fight them by myself."

"Suit yourself." Kankuro shrugs. "Looks like you guys got on Gaara's bad side. Not much I can do to help ya. Look, just give us the scroll and we'll be on our way."

"No way in hell. If you want it, come and get it," our opposing team's member spoke.

"He thinks he can take us down with just hisself? We'll see about that," Their leader replies smugly.

_'He makes some needles pop out of nowhere...And here I thought this was going to be fun. Oh well, mother will still like the taste of his blood.'_

_'Yes_,' Shukaku howls, '_You're such a good son. Listen to me, boy. Kill them all for me!'_

"Is that all you've got?" I spit out. I stretch out my hand and my sand wraps around his body until it covers him completely, hovering in the air. "Sand coffin!" I say as I squeeze my hand into a fist.

And then it rains blood.

* * *

Attacking him was a mistake because now Shukaku won't stop pestering my mind.

'_C'mon, you know there are more of those brats out there," he presses. "Right over there! I can smell them coming from those bushes.'_ He laughs shrilly.

'_No, we're done. We've got our scroll. If we head back now, we'll probably be the first to complete the Second Exam,'_ I reply.

'Finish _him_. _Finish his teammates. You and I both know what we really want...More blood. More screams. C'mon, be a good boy for me. Send your sand over there, it'll scare them out for sure.'_

_"_Let's head to the tower Gaara," Kankuro says.

I close my eyes. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Can't you just listen to me for once? I'm older than you."

Just as I'm sending my sand to the other two Genin in the bushes, I get interrupted.

"_Gaara-san?_"

'_No! Don't let it be her_!' Shukaku screams.

I take notice that she likes making her entrances from trees as I snap my head to look in the direction of the voice.

"Samurai-chan? We didn't notice ya there. How do you do that?" Kankuro exclaims in surprise.

I look at anything but her, to the mess on the ground, and then to the Rain ninja who is currently writhing on the ground and holding his injured arm. I didn't even kill him...He should be grateful that his arm is the only thing I crushed.

"I see that you've retrieved both of your scrolls. Aren't you going to head to the tower now?" She asks whilst staring at me with her calm expression.

That's right. She's from the Rain village too. Why wouldn't she come to her own people's aid?

I ask, "Are you ninja from the Rain village all in cahoots?"

"In a way- I guess we are," she drawls. "They get more strength added to their team and we get fewer deaths to report back to the village, not that anyone from there would actually care besides maybe some immediate family members."

"Oh, they're just in time." She motions toward two other male ninja who jump down next to her from the trees. "These are my teammates, Ryosuke and Hajimoto."

Her teammates looked exotic. Ryosuke had buzz cut red hair and dark blue eyes while Hajimoto had black hair in an almost bowl-cut fashion with bangs with his headband across his forehead and gray eyes. They are both much taller and older than Samurai is.

"It's a shame he injured his arm," Hajimoto says. "But if you want to harm these other two pillow-heads, you're going to have to go through me."

"So, what? Are you going to make us give back their scrolls or something?" Kankuro's sweat drops while he retorts. It was still obvious that he didn't want to have to fight Samurai.

"No, you took it from them fair and square." She turns to her teammates. "Ryosuke, Hajimoto, please escort our fellow Genin to the medic," Samurai says.

"But wait! We can still get another heaven and earth scroll!" One of the idiots from the injured Rain village team said.

"You have a man down and you gave up your scroll without a fight from your side in an attempt to save yourselves." She glowers at them. "In the real ninja world, giving up information is unacceptable. Many organizations would have you killed because of it especially in the country we come from. You are going to the medic and heading home and that's final. Besides, there's always next year, so use this time to prepare yourselves and get stronger then this test will be easy for you like these Sand shinobi here."

Hajimoto and Ryosuke lift the injured Rain Genin from the forest floor. She waves them off and then both her and the injured team jump away to the starting gate.

"What makes you so confident in this test? Where are your scrolls?" I ask.

"Oh," she digs in her pouch and reveals a heaven and an earth scroll, "you mean these? Yeah, we got our scroll twenty minutes before we came here."

Temari's and Kankuro's jaws drop. "How did you- that fast?"

"Let's just say we didn't waste much time talking." She laughs. "Should we head to the tower now?"

"Why are you following us now?" I knit my brow. "A moment ago we were enemies."

"That was a moment ago." She waves it off. "And it's just because I'm protective over people from my village."

"What about your teammates?" Temari asks quizically. "All of you have to be there in order to pass."

"They'll come. They'll be fine." Samurai smiles.

* * *

Once we make it to the tower, we realize that it is more of a rest-stop than anything else. Five stories high and on each level are a two rows of six beds align on the walls of each floor.

"Congratulations on passing the Second Exam!" A male jounin in a green vest greets us. "Please enjoy a long rest while we await the arrival of the others. There's a bath on the second floor if you want to wash up." He turns to Samurai. "Where are your teammates?"

"They're on their way."

"I'm afraid I can't let you in until they're here."

"Oh, c'mon. I have the scrolls right here. If they don't come within the next hour then you can kick me out."

They stare at each other for a minute and then both burst out laughing. "Yes, yes, of course you can go on ahead, Samurai-san."

"Thank you, Mr. Hazitake." She bows.

"What was that all about?" Temari asks once we're inside the building.

"Oh, him? He's just an old friend." She smiles.

"I can't believe your chummy with the jounin guarding this place," Temari states.

* * *

Temari spots a red sofa on the far end of the hall and runs to it. She sits down on it and heaves a contented sigh.

"It's because of Gaara that we get to have this luxury," she says. "If he wasn't so intimidatingly scary, I don't think we'd have this much time to lounge around at all."

Kankuro goes up to the white vending machine next to it. He knocks on the glass. "Is this some kind of joke?" He whines. "Do they expect us to bring money in a deadly forest during a survival skills exam?"

Samurai goes up to it and stands next to Kankuro. His cheeks and ears turn pink. "I think it's one of those older models," she says. "This should get it working." She presses a button and knocks on the glass. The machine's metal snack holder slowly uncoils, lowering a bag of nuts into the dispensing compartment. "And voile! Here you go!"

"Oh wow! Thanks! You're the best, Samurai-san." He takes the bag and opens it.

"Do you guys want anything?" Samurai asks Temari and I.

Temari stands. "Sure, let me see what its got first."

...

After distributing snacks to my siblings, Samurai speaks, "I think I'm going to check out the bath in this place. You guys have fun." Then she leaves without another word.

"We should check it out too," Kankuro says while eating his peanut mix.

"You dobe. Can't you see she wants some time alone?"

"How could I see that?"

"She didn't invite us."

"So what? Why would she want to be alone if she came here with us?"

"Kankuro, be quiet already. You're annoying my ears." I glare. '_But really, why so sudden_?'

"Sorry, Gaara."

Samurai's teammates come in shortly after and they head straight to the baths too. Our persons exchanged no words as they passed by us.

More and more teams started to come and fill up the tower. I always saw no purpose in socializing because of my killing instinct, and also because I probably wouldn't know them for long anyway. I decided to go on the rooftop like I normally do in the nighttime and on my way there I spot Samurai and her teammates sitting in a circle formation. Samurai kept a towel around her shoulders in order to dry her hair and was wearing just her white tank top and black capri pants with bandages. Her toned physique could only be the mark of a shinobi in today's world. She was wrapping the remaining if her bandages into a roll.

"...I keep bandages on my person at all times because you never know when you might come across someone who needs them," she says. "So don't tease me about it!"

I continue my walk. I don't want to hear about healing or a rant about bandages. I never was interested in the medical field or the art of medicine. My mindset was: "if you're so weak that you get hurt, then you deserve to die or to be left in pain." There was no room for failure in my world because there was always success, and if only success filled those gaps, then why the need of healing?"

* * *

**A/N: **

Hey guys!

Woohoo! New chapter is up! I'm so happy to get Chapter Ten out of the way. It was causing major issues in the creative part of my head because I didn't want to make this story take a wrong turn. But! I've decided that I like this version, and if anything, I can go back an rewrite it to my satisfaction. Hopefully, you guys will like it too ;). In the words of an excellent show called "Tomorrow's Contrabile (khan trah bee lay)" Korean:"Hwaiting!" "*Fighting!"

Do you guys know what kind of scroll Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara had in the Forest of Death? I left it blank at first, but now I think that they originally had a heaven scroll and gained an earth scroll from the other team...I'm not one hundred percent sure, so can you guys fill me in if you know? I'll try to look for the chapter better.

Thank you for reading!

_**Review. Follow. Favorite.** _

-_TheSilkWriter_


	12. Chapter 11: The Touch of a Mother

**_Chapter 11- The Touch of a Mother_**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto series and my favorite character Gaara. This story is a work purely from my imagination and is not meant to break copyright or anything else pertaining to it. Please enjoy!**

Happy reading~

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V. **

I was on the rooftop of the fourth floor of the tower with the same company. She had mysteriously shown up later in the night and asked if she could stay. I nodded and so she sat, both of our feet at the edge of the roof.

How much does it take to trust someone? I wonder, for that is something I've hardly experienced.

Still, I find myself opening up to her. I can't stop it. She exudes confidence, grace, and warmth. It all bounces off of her in golden colors along with good will and honor, and it's hard to miss. Everywhere I've seen her go she spreads this charm of hers. I've never wanted to be happy with anyone else but mother, mostly because when mother was upset, then I would be as well. Nevertheless, she captures me too.

It's like the air around her is contagious, and I'm contracting the disease.

_"You shouldn't listen to her or her supposedly good aura. It's all a shamble. She'll only betray you in the end_," my thoughts say, but I don't listen to them.

I think I've picked up my negative thinking from _Mother_.

We're supposed to be opponents in this competition, Samurai and I, and I've no experience in being a good natured one. This is foreign ground for me, figuratively and literally.

Was it at all natural to want to share your thoughts with someone? Was it normal to want to know someone or wanting them to like you? I wouldn't know for I'm neither natural or normal. But I still wanted her to like me. Maybe that's why I stopped myself from killing that first Rain shinobi.

It's because I knew she'd find out and wouldn't be happy with it. I don't know how far gone I am, but I let myself fall further and further into her essence and discover something new about myself along the way.

She tells me about life in the Rain and we compare the differences and similarities of our villages. The Sand was dry and the Rain was, well, constantly raining. Suna was strict and so was Amegakure.

She laughs in our conversation, enjoying herself. I can't help but think that it makes me feel good to make her feel good. Our eyes stare into the dark forest before us.

"...I think I'm going to turn in for the night," she says. "It was nice spending time with you, Gaara-sama."

Shukaku's been quiet. He hasn't screamed in my ear. He hasn't disrupted my thoughts. It's strange. It must be something about this place.

I nod. "Goodnight," I say.

Her serene smile never leaves her face. "Goodnight, Gaara-sama," she says.

As she turns to leave, my sand reaches out to her. I try to pull it back before it touches her, but it happens so fast. It wraps lightly around her wrist. I'm shocked by it. _Why_?

"Your sand..." she begins, "...it feels nice like this."

"...it's warm, soothing." She stares affectionately at it. "Just like a mother's touch," she finishes with a smile.

My eyes widen for a fraction of a second. If she notices, she doesn't say.

_...A mother's touch._

It's a puzzling statement. How could my sand feel like a mother's touch? I don't even know what that feels like.

She caresses my sand with her hand. "It's smooth, and...it's warm from your chakra, right?"

I nod. "Hai, my sand is infused with my chakra," I reply.

"I think...I like your chakra," she says quietly, her lips pressed into her soft, peaceful smile with her eyes closed.

I think we both know that as soon as she leaves, we'll be reverted to being opponents again in this competition. We'll both be busy training, so another night like this wasn't guaranteed. That's probably why my sand latched on to her, because, maybe...Just maybe, I didn't want this moment to end just yet.

My subonscious knows it. Mother must know it but doesn't acknowledge it. But Samurai is slipping, and my sand is letting go of its hold on her wrist. If I don't stop it, she'll be gone, and I'll be left with the noise once more. I'll be left with the same internal battle I've been struggling with for years. It was the battle to keep my demon inside of me. It was a battle with _Mother_.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as the girl before me asks a question that requires a simple yes or no:

"Do you want me to stay...Gaara-sama?"

I flick my eyes to her wrist then back to her big, bright eyes.

"Just a little longer," I rasp out.

"Okay then," comes her reply. "I'll stay a little while longer."

She sits back down and our conversation picks up after a moment of silence.

We were both orphans- both outcasts. She knew her parents up until their death, and I barely knew mine even with one still alive. She loved; I hated. Who knew that above all other things, a _mother's_ touch would bring us together?

* * *

**A/N: **

Hey Guys!

This was originally in the running for Chapter Ten which is why this chapter came out so fast XD. It's short, I know, but I think it's sweet too and it's one of my favorites!

I like this flow of _The All-Seeing Eyes._ Also, I've been thinking about changing the description of this story. Do you guys have any thoughts or suggestions on it? I might just explain the story instead of leaving it in Gaara's point of view like it is now. I haven't made any final decisions yet though.

Don't forget to Review, Follow, Favorite 3 but most importantly- thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :).

**_Review. Follow. Favorite. _**

-_TheSilkWriter_


	13. Chapter 12: The Battle Exam

**_Chapter 12- The Battle Exam_**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the ****_Naruto_**** series. This is purely a work of my imagination based off of his story and characters, although, I do own my O.C.'s characters XD.**

**A/N: Thank you for clicking on to this chapter! In this chapter, you'll get to see more of Samurai's fighting skills. I'm super excited for you guys to see it! The battle scene is short, but I hope you guys like it anyway**!

Happy reading!

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

*Boom *Boom

Nine teams passed the second test out of twenty-eight. Nineteen teams didn't make it. How can anyone be that weak? Even my siblings were more than prepared for it it seems. Even though Kankuro claimed that it was dangerous for them to be out there. I suppose it's because they don't have armor like mine to protect themselves even if Temari has her giant fan and Kankuro has his puppets.

We had just started the Third Exam battle matches. Sasuke Uchiha had already gone. As expected, his techniques were well executed. He would be a good opponent to go up against me.

My name appeared on the board with someone else named a strange name: Rock Lee. I start heading down the hall. Young male ninja are lined against the walls. They're eyeing me so I eye them back. They're one of the teams that didn't pass the Second Exam in the Forest of Death.

It's dangerous in these few seconds for them- because I'm alone. There's no buffer or median to help them or plead for their case and if they keep staring at me like that, I might just crack. I begin to walk past them. '_Mother, please stay quiet. We don't need to cause a scene before the match_,' I say to myself. If they don't say anything, I'll be fine. To my amazement, they _don't_ speak and I pass by them without any hinges.

* * *

The match was easy in the end. I couldn't kill my opponent because his sensei stopped me. Would I have still killed him had he not? I don't know. He was fairly strong and fast and he penetrated my sand armor. He was an tougher opponent than I thought he would be. Mother's pleas were ringing in my ear, but I thought apart from them this time. It's like I've been unbounded and the only thing I have to do is accept my freedom. I can think more and more for myself these past days. Even blood doesn't excite me as it did before. I wonder what has changed.

I still crushed his left ligaments, however. After all, if he wasn't able to stand, then how could he continue to fight? I still wanted to win. He passed out from the pain, but he strangely stood up while unconscious as if he was sleep walking.

The man in the green suit stated, "He is my precious student."

I knit my brow. His precious pupil would have killed me had he been strong enough in order to prove his worth, so what made me more different from them?

"You're precious student? I'm done with this," I say as I turn away from them. I feel the need to talk to _her_ about this because I have no idea what it means.

The proctor calls the match though. "Winner of this match is Gaara."

I guess my attempt to forfeit was too late. Baki-sensei must be upset that I almost threw away this "opportunity" to become Chunin during our mission. I doubt they'd make anyone involved in our operation Chunin anyhow. Chunin is just a title. I'm already strong enough to go on high-rank missions.

* * *

The board displayed the next match: Ryosuke Ito vs Samurai Shinoku. It was Samurai versus one of her teammates.

"Isn't this too cruel? How can they put teammates up against each other?" The blonde boy from the leaf exclaims.

"It's rare, and it's challenging to fight your teammates when they know your fighting style, but it's just a step up from sparring," his sensei with white spiky hair tells him.

I watch as Samurai and Ryosuke glance at each other and then jump down to the arena.

"Ryosuke-san," Samurai says as she stands in a battle stance.

"I know," he replies unsheathing whilst a katana. "Do my best right?"

"I was going to say forfeit, but that works too." She grins.

"No way! I'm going to see if the rumors are true about you!"

"And hajime!" The proctor waves his hand and the match begins.

They both take off towards each other. Samurai dodges his jabs and slices. She jumps into the air and takes out six shurikens. She throws them at him, three fly straight at him and he deflects them, but the other three are chakra infused. They bend and make a semicircle around him. They hit him on his right arm.

"Shoot," he says whilst gritting his teeth. He lands on the ground and wields his katana in his left hand only. He can't seem to move his right arm. "You hit the nerves. Don't go easy on me," he says. "You could've hit the nerves in my main arm instead."

Samurai lands on the ground as well. Her feet barely make a sound. She's so graceful. Ryosuke shouts, "Give me all you've got! I can take it!"

Kankuro crosses his arms. "That's tricky; they probably train together so they must know each other's strength and weaknesses," he comments.

"Alright," Samurai replies. She stands straight.

Ryosuke makes the hand signs for boar, ox, and tiger. "Ousu buta, o-ushi, and tora," he says. His sword flares with fire. "Ninja Art: Flaming Sword Technique!"

"Ryosuke!" Samurai is noticeably upset.

He spins once and throws the flames her way. She dodges them with high agility by jumping into the air and moves left to right. She lands in front of him and sidekicks him into the wall. He didn't even have any time to react. So she prefers her right side over her left? She hops a little on her stationary foot; it was a solid kick but something was off.

Ryosuke crashes into the wall of the arena with a loud boom. Dust flies into the air, when it settles, the fiery red-head Genin has made a crater. He grits his teeth in pain and holds onto his stomach and pulls himself out of the wall. The rubble crunches with his steps. The kick was strong, but she's still holding back. I can tell by her footing.

While he's recuperating, Samurai takes a slightly wider than shoulder-width stance and grabs her right hand wrist with her left. "Summoning jutsu," she says. "Rain Clouds." She raises her right hand to the ceiling. A cloud forms above her head out of nothing. It's fluffy, but it's character is dark and ominous; it's a storm cloud. Then, she stands up straight with her feet together. She takes her left and right pointer and middle fingers and connects them perpendicular to each other. "Hidden Jutsu Secret Technique: Storming Thunder Jutsu!" The cloud starts to make rumbling sounds. Samurai drops her left hand and raises her right one to the ceiling. "Ninja Art, Hidden Jutsu Secret Technique: Lightning Electrocution Jutsu!" Huge cackling bolts of lightning stride towards Ryosuke.

"Shoot," he says with widened eyes.

*Cackle *Boom *Sizzle

The lightning strikes him and the area around him making a hedge of blue light. Ryosuke is wrapped in the lightning's streams. When the lightning fades away, he's still standing. His clothes are burnt and his skin is noticeably darker. Some patches of his hair are curly and frayed, some are even burnt. The dust clears and his eyes have rolled backwards into his head. He falls facedown to the ground and doesn't move after that.

"Wow, she's awesome," Kankuro and the blonde boy both say with wide eyes.

Hayate goes up to the Amegakure male and examines him.

"Is he dead?" Kankuro asks.

"No," I say. "I can still hear his heartbeat." Would she ever kill anyone? This was her teammate so maybe it was different.

"Ryosuke is unable to continue," the proctor watching the match says. "The winner of this match is Samurai Shinoku!"

"She has lightning release," Sasuke speaks up. "To use it so effectively is rare."

"Yeah!" The pink haired girl says. "Even that Ryosuke guy could manipulate his flames to his sword."

"Samurai's team is pretty awesome, huh?" the blonde boy states.

I wonder if that lightning could penetrate my sand or Kankuro's strongest puppet. Samurai goes up to her teammate who's being placed on a gurney by the medics. He says something to her but I can't hear from this height. Their fists touch and he's being wheeled away to the infirmary.

"Wait, what did he say to her?" Kankuro asks.

"Does it really matter Kankuro?" Temari replies with a sneer.

He crosses his arms and huffs. Samurai starts making her way back up the arena steps. "Good job Samurai-san! Although, I'm sorry you had to fight your teammate," the blonde boy says.

"Thanks, Naruto-san," she says with a small smile.

* * *

When Samurai reaches us, Temari goes to congratulate her. "Congratulations on winning your match," she says.

"Thank you, Temari-san."

"You were really great. Did your sensei teach you how to do that?"

Samurai laughs and they start a conversation. Kankuro strolls over and jumps into the conversation, and I'm left standing by myself. The group makes its way towards me. Samurai is facing me and standing at my side. I turn towards her. "You did well," I say.

"Thank you, Gaara-san!" she replies with a smile.

...

The next match was Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki. I hadn't expected the blonde haired one to win but he did. He's stronger than everyone thought, I suppose.

Samurai excuses herself from our group and walks back to where her other taller teammate was. "I told him not to get carried away and he told me to give it my all," she tells him.

"I've seen your all and that was not it," Hajimoto replies with a grin. "You should've given it to him."

"You know what would've happened if I had. He would've stopped breathing."

"Breathing, sh-meething." The male ninja waves it off. "At least we'd get some peace and quiet."

"He's our teammate. We're more balanced this way."

"You were just a drop in on our team for the exams. I've been stuck with him since the start of my career." He huffs and laughs lightly.

She smiles. "Yes, but we worked together in Amegakure before as a team, so you should be used to it by now."

"Bah! I guess I should. He isn't all that bad."

"No, he is not. You shouldn't say such things about your best friend anyhow..."

"Excuse me? He says stuff like this to me all the time."

"Let me finish." She grins. "You shouldn't say stuff like this about your best friend when he's not here to defend himself."

They both laugh and Naruto joins them. He's still side-glaring at me from my match earlier. I wonder why. He's probably close to that Lee guy. He had jumped in to the arena earlier to check on Lee's condition after our match. Samurai, Hajimoto, Ryosuke, and Naruto and his team, they all seem close. It kind of...bothers me.

* * *

**A/N: **

Hey Guys!

So, I know that Shukaku, "Mother," wasn't really talking to Gaara until the Chunin exams where Temari says that he's becoming worse and worse and when Kankuro said that the demon inside him had been awakened when he fought Rock Lee, but for the purposes of this story, I needed Shukaku to be a constant entity instead of speaking up only when Gaara was bloodthirsty not to say that he wasn't already. Also, I think there's a part in the series where Gaara kills a group of ninja, which is why he passes a group of Genin in the beginning of this chapter because they took the place of those ninja, but this time, he doesn't kill them. I've been looking for this chapter and episode in order to get references, but I can't seem to find it. If you know what I'm talking about and you know the chapter or episode please let me know!

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Let me know what you thought about the fighting scene! The next chapter will hopefully be out soon.

Ciao~ and Hwaiting and Arigoto. *bows

Thank you for your support!

**_Review. Follow. Favorite._**

-_TheSilkWriter_


	14. Chapter 13: The Last Exam

**_Chapter 13- The Last Exam_**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the ****_Naruto_**** series. This story is a work purely from my imagination and based off of his story.**

**A/N: I currently have three polls going on, so be sure to vote! Also, I'm planning on posting my O.C.'s stats on my profile so be on the lookout for that ;D! Oh, and I managed to beat the copy and paste underlining problems in this chapter and I'm really happy about that, heehee! Enjoy the story!**

Happy reading~

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

It's the night before the last battle rounds. My opponent is Uchiha, Sasuke, the one I've been waiting for…The one that is supposed to satisfy Mother's craving for blood. As the hours pass, I can feel my inner demon squirming more and more, begging to be let free. I press a hand to my kanji.

My kanji was my promise to love only myself and to kill only for myself. I grit my teeth. The pressure is almost too much for me to bear. Before the Chunin Exams, my mind was the only thing that plagued me. I used to believe that the only reason to live was to hate and kill. It was exhilarating. Now, I question my judgement. After seeing people who don't know who you are and aren't afraid of you, and people caring for other people, my perspective has changed somewhat. In Suna, everyone knew me. In Suna, everyone feared me. Treatment is different here. People don't cower in fear when they serve you, at least, when I don't glare at them. And Samurai, she treats me like a person and not an object. Perhaps it's because she doesn't know about me, and if that's the case, I don't think I want her to know.

After this match, our operation will take place. Why am I so nervous? Will she hate me then? Maybe I should show my true colors, then she will turn on me and I'll be all alone. But during my time here, for once in my life, I haven't wanted to be left alone.

Samurai, I haven't seen her for several weeks now. Has she gotten stronger? Will we end up fighting each other when we attack? She's an ally of Konoha. Will she prefer them over me? When did I allow myself to feel?

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki beat Neji Hyuga in the arena. Samurai's match was up next. She was faced off against some guy from the Stone village named Mamoru Takahashi. He was tall and had dark, spiky hair with side-parted bangs. His eyes were different colors, the right was green and the left was lilac. He wore a black tank top with a belt slung over his right shoulder and torso with black baggy shorts. He has a sword sheathed on his right hip and his headband was tied around his waist. His ankles were covered in mesh, which was typical for a ninja from Iwigakure. He looked strong.

Samurai wore something different than before. She was wearing a white tank top with a blue short-sleeved hoodie over it and black leggings that reached mid-thigh. Her haori was tied onto her right arm. This time, she had a sword strapped to her back and her bandages were wrapped around her left arm only. She wore a black belt with her weapons pouch attached to it on her back waist. She wore the same blue standard shinobi shoes. She dressed more appropriately for the occasion rather than for fashion unlike other kunoichi.

Mamoru was the first to reach the center of the arena, and when Samurai walked in, he watched her every movement. He was the first to speak, "I'm Mamoru Takahashi," he says. "So you're Samurai Shinoku...I've seen you fight in the Second Exam in the Forest of Death and your last battle. You're pretty strong." He grins.

"Thank you, I saw your other match. You're not too bad yourself," she replies.

He grins. "You know, I'd hate to have to fight such a beautiful young lady like yourself...So why don't you just give up, hm?"

"If you'd hate to fight me, then why don't _you_ just forfeit?" Samurai smirks.

"Can't do that, sweetheart," he says whilst kicking at the dust on the ground. "I've got some things to prove." He looks at the ground. "But do you want to grab lunch sometime?" He looks back up at her.

"I'll think about it," she says whilst turning sideways and bends her knees slightly in preparation for the match.

"Beautiful yet forbidding, I like it." He laughs.

"And hajime!" The silver haired proctor waves his hand and jumps away.

The match begins and they both unsheathe their swords. Mamoru's is a double-edged obsidian sword and Samurai's is a silver samurai sword.

"My sword can cut through anything," Mamoru shouts as he takes a swing at Samurai. She jumps back. "It's made from the strongest stone in our village."

He swings again, this time Samurai clashes her sword with his. She has one hand on the hilt and one hand holding the tip. "Impressive. But will it be enough?" She says whilst deflecting his sword. She jumps into the air, flips then lands back in the middle of the arena.

She points her sword at Mamoru. "Surely, there's more," she says.

He charges and makes fast stabs at her, but instead of deflecting them, she throws up her arms to block him. When he stops his attack, Samurai's arms and legs are dripping with blood. It pools at her feet. She holds onto her sword arm and drops her sword. It slides five feet away from her, leaving a trail of blood.

"Perhaps I went a little _too_ hard on you," Mamoru says as he stands up straight and slowly drops his arms.

Samurai smiles. *Poof! Smoke covers where she was just standing and her sword clanks to the ground. At the same time, Samurai appears where her sword had been thrown.

Mamoru turns toward her. "What?" He's taken aback…A well-played substitution on Samurai's part.

"You're going to have to give this match all you've got," Samurai states.

Mamoru grunts and sheathes his sword. He makes the boar symbol with his hands. "Well, you asked for it! Earth Style, Earth Boulder Jutsu!" A huge boulder came out of the arena floor and barrels towards Samurai.

"Lightning Style," Samurai says as she readies herself, "Lightning Palm Jutsu!" Her hands spark with lightning. She presses them out in front of her, towards the boulder.

"Is she crazy!" I hear Temari shout from a distance.

But right when the boulder touches her palm, the earth on the boulder turns red and explodes into fragments. Mamoru has to shield himself from the rubble. Where she should've been crushed, Samurai was standing with her arms stretched out in front of her.

Mamoru forms more hand seals. "Nezumi, uma, inu, hebi," he mutters. "Earth Style, Earth Pillar Prison Jutsu!"

Stone pillars emerge from the ground in a domino-like fashion and form a box around Samurai, trapping her. *Chink *chink *chink A thick slab of stone falls over the top. The stone foundation looked pretty solid. For a Genin, this Stone ninja wasn't too bad. How will she get out of it? What's her hidden talent? Will she punch through it? Will use ninjutsu again?

Mamoru pants heavily as sweat drops from his brow. "If you don't give up now, my stone walls will suffocate you." More pillars start to form and encase Samurai.

"I guess it wouldn't be a waste to use it on you," Samurai says and clicks her tongue as she puts her feet together. She lifts her right pointer and middle finger to her lips and says, "_Oru-Modoken Jutsu!_" Her eyes flash a deep blue color.

Mamoru's green and lilac eyes widen as he stares into them. He's paralyzed.

* * *

**Mamoru's P.O.V.**

After her eyes flash blue, Samurai squeezes through the walls of my stone prison and walks towards feet don't move and my arms drop. I'm stunned. How is that even possible? The gap was small in her prison and they were so slim! Is she made of rubber?

"_You'll never be a ninja._"

"_You can only see with one eye!_"

"_Loser! Freak!"_

No...It can't end like this.

She picks up her sword and slides it along the ground.

'_Move! Do something_!' I try to command my body, but to no avail.

She raises her sword. '_It's really over_,' I think.

"_Taking on a loser mentality already? How pitiful_."

No, I won't give up so easily.

I gain control over my body and block Samurai's sword with mine. Obsidian meets metal, as we clash swords. She manages to knick and cut me, but I don't land a single cut on her.

Samurai…huh? Perhaps I should've taken her name more literally.

I feel my energy draining, and my sword arm is slowing down. I don't know how long this battle between swords has been going on, but I used up most of my chakra doing my Earth Pillar Prison Jutsu.

Nevertheless, I've made up my mind. I'll either die or pass out from chakra depletion before I throw this match!

The girl from the Rain manages to slice my rib cage, my right leg, and my left shoulder. I have cuts all over my torso now.

Then finally, she stabs me in my upper left chest. I can feel my heart rate slowing down. I can hear it stop.

Eyes wide, I crumple to the ground and drop my sword as Samurai removes hers from me.

I gag as my lungs fill up with blood. I cough it up. Then, my world turns black.

_'Is it really over?'_

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V. **

Everyone is in awe as the male Stone ninja falls to the ground. His sword clangs on beside him. His eyes are glazed over and his stone prison crumbles to the ground with him. It seems he had to make a conscious effort to keep his prison up.

"Mamoru Takahashi is unable to continue!" The proctor exclaims. "The winner of this match is Samurai Shinoku!"

The arena erupts in cheers. Samurai steps over the rubble where she had been held captive. She smiles and waves to the crowd. It's amazing. She hadn't even moved from her spot, and she won the match without shedding a single drop of blood in the arena from herself or her opponent. Genjutsu must be her strong suit.

"Can you believe that?" A lady in the stands exclaims.

"Wow! What a fight!" A man says ecstatically.

"She barely lifted a finger!" Another person says.

"Are you sure she's only a Genin?"

"She looks so young!"

"What was that jutsu she used? I've never seen anything like it!"

"Could it match the sharigan and byakugan?"

"That guy was something too. To use such advanced ninjutsu skills like that is rare for his age."

"Was he blind in one eye?"

I've never witnessed full-rate genjutsu before. Maybe Samurai's eyes changing color was just part of it, but I there was something familiar about it. Even the jounin appeared to be shocked by her power.

Meanwhile, Medical ninja were placing Mamoru Takahashi on a gurney.

"Kai Release!" One of them says in an attempt to relinquish the Genjutsu, but his eyes remain glazed.

"I've never seen anything like it," the other one says.

"Shinoku-san, how long do these effects last? Is he still under?"

Samurai shakes her head. "It's a matter of how strong your mind is in the end," she says. "He's okay. He's just passed out. He thinks he's dead right now, so I'd give it about six hours max."

My cerulean eyes follow her as she exits the arena._ How is she still a Genin?_

Later on in the matches, I heard that she was healing the wounded in the infirmary. My match had been postponed due to Sasuke Uchiha's tardiness. He must be a spectacle to these people since they waited so long for him to show up.

Will Samurai come to watch my match later?

* * *

Silence fills the stadium. The audience has fallen asleep.

Maybe it's because I hadn't seen Samurai in weeks. Maybe it's because I was bound to snap anyway. Whatever it was, I had snapped during my fight with Sasuke Uchiha. I had seen my own blood. Shukaku manifested himself through me. I ended up snapping too early after all. Baki told us to abort.

Temari, Kankuro and I were now running into Konoha's forest. A Leaf ninja had apprehended us so Kankuro stayed behind to fight him. I only remember putting Temari off to the sidelines, and then, I lost control.

I was left fighting Naruto Uzumaki and he head-butted me of all things. He defeated me. The supposed weakling of the Leaf defeated the Sand's Ultimate Weapon.

"Don't come near me!" I yell at him. I notice that my words are laced with anger. Why had it seemed different before with Samurai?

"I'll kill you before I let you hurt anyone else!" He yells back as he drags himself on the ground next to me. "These are people I care about! They saved me from my own emotions! They were there so I wouldn't be alone! They're my family! You're supposed to love your family!"

Love...So that's what he has that makes him so strong? That must be what made her so strong. I want to be strong like that. I want to learn to love. I want to learn to trust again.

"_Mother, Shukaku, it's over. I'm done with hate._'

That's why we got along so well, wasn't it? It's because we both wanted blood, because we both wanted to hate humanity, but I'm tired of it. Those feelings never went away so long as I remembered my past. I want to be like them...Naruto Uzumaki, Samurai Shinoku.

Sasuke Uchiha appears. Black markings cover his left face and arm. '_After knowing these two for so long, how__ can he still be filled with hate?_' I wonder.

"Naruto," he says. "It's over. He's depleted all of his chakra."

Temari and Kankuro jump down in between Naruto and I.

"Temari, Kankuro, let's go," I say.

They both turn to me with wide eyes.

"Okay, Gaara," Kankuro says as he slings one of my arms around his shoulder and takes off to the trees.

"Is it really over?" I hear Naruto ask.

"Yeah, it's over," Sasuke returns. The blonde ninja heaves a contented sigh.

As they carry me away from Konoha, I apologize to my siblings. That serene village showed me the good side of the world.

"I've been a terrible younger brother," I say to my siblings who I had sworn to hate along with the rest of humanity. They were the closest people I had in my entire life.

They glance at each other. "It's okay, Gaara...You don't have to be so hard on yourself," Kankuro replies.

"Yeah, really...it's alright," Temari says.

"But...Don't you hate me?" I ask, eyes wide.

"No, Gaara, we've never hated you. We only imagined what you were going through, and sure there were times when you really got on our nerves, but we never hated you," Temari replies.

"Yeah, you're our little broher after all. We could never hate family. We were just scared of you is all," Kankuro adds whilst ruffling my hair with his large hand.

I'm relieved by their response. All this time, they were just afraid of me. They never hated me.

Now we had a three-day journey ahead of us. We could finally all try to communicate like a family...But little did I know, the journey would be taxing on my body.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

Thanks so much for reading! The Chunin Exam ark has come to a close. The next chapter will wrap up everything that happened while Gaara was taken over by Shukaku.

How do you guys like Mamoru? His name means "Protector and Peace," the two things Gaara wasn't and didn't strive for before he met Naruto and Samurai. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought about it by reviewing!

Thank you for reading!

**_Review. Follow. Favorite._**

-_TheSilkWriter_


	15. Chapter 14: The Awakening

**_Chapter 14- The Awakening_**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the creator and owner of the Naruto series. This story is a work purely from my imagination based off of it. **

**A/N: When it comes to honorifics for everyone's names, assume that everyone's name ends with "san" unless otherwise stated. For example, Samurai calls Gaara "Gaara-sama," which is a step above "san."**

Happy Reading~

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

Eyes pop snap as he inhales. A sigh heaves from his chest. How long has it been since his transformation? He sits up, his brain throbbing as he does so. He presses a hand to his kanji. It's not the beast's voice that makes his head ache though; it's the weight of exhaustion, something he hadn't experienced so blatantly before. His eyes glaze over as he remembers the most recent past events when he was awake.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

_"I'll kill you before I let you hurt them!" "…They saved me from my emotions!" "…I wasn't alone."_

_Naruto and Samurai, they fight for others instead of themselves...I want to be like that too. _

"Gaara-san," a voice snaps me back to reality. I turn my head to the left side of my bed where a nightstand and vase of flowers are. It's _her_.

The wind blows through the open window's curtain and rustles through both of our hair slightly. My first image of her is her chin, her pink lips, then her dark brown hair. My sea-foam green eyes widen as they clash into russet colored honey.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake," she says, with a small smile. "I heard that Jinchuurikis can heal fast so you should be able to eat by now. I don't know if you want to eat yet, but I brought you some beef curry and strawberry mochi just in case." She holds up a white plastic bag. "Would you like some water?" She holds out a glass.

I nod and take it from her. Her hand is warm. I take a sip. Then I notice that there's and IV in my arm.

"How are you here?" We're in my village's hospital. I can tell by the design.

"I have a temporary visa here."

That must've been hard to get with the war between Konoha and Suna.

"They let you have one after the incident in Konoha?" I ask.

"Since I'm technically from the Rain country; they did. Plus, I bargained by saying that I was a key witness to the events, so I could give an objective opinion and also put some input on how the citizens of Konoha and its leaders will feel regarding Suna."

"...I see." We left the topic at that. She must have had to do a lot of bargaining. "Can I have some of that curry?"

"Sure!" She smiles. I watch as she places the plastic bag she was holding on top of a small nearby table. She unties it and takes out a ceramic container with a ladle attached to its side. She removes the top and flips it over to work as a bowl. Then, she takes out three smaller bowls and unwraps a spoon from a napkin. She scoops some rice into bowl. She scoops the curry into the bowl with the ladle and then opens the other containers and picks the pickles out and arranges them in the bowl. She places a few pieces of tamago and sprinkles chopped green onions on the top to finish it off. She stacks the containers and places them back into the plastic bag. Next, she pulls out my bed's tray and then places the bowl she had prepared on top of it along with a spoon, my glass of water, and napkin.

"Enjoy!" She says with a smile.

"Thank you," I say as I bow my head. I pick up the spoon and scoop up a little bit of everything. I lift the spoon to my mouth and take a bite. My eyes widen. "Did you make this curry yourself?"

She nodded with a smile. "Hai, is it good?"

I nod.

Just then, the sliding door opens and Temari and Kankuro barge in.

"See? I told ya he'd be awake!" Kankuro says with a grin.

"What are you eating? Did you bring that for him, Samurai?"

"Hai, I'm glad he's eating."

Temari and Kankuro look at each other. "Listen, Gaara, after you finish that, there's something we've got to tell you. It's about...our father."

Samurai shoots a glance at them. "Well, I think I'll be going now. I have a meeting with the Jounin here." She bows. "Goodbye, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Gaara-sama."

"Bye Samurai-san," Temari and Kankuro say.

I nod my head. "Thank you for the food."

"I'll come bye to pick up the dishes later," she says. She bows again and leaves the room whilst shutting the door behind her.

After eating my curry, I ask, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Temari and Kankuro look at each other. "Our father, ahem, the fourth Kazekage...He's dead."

My father, the fourth Kazekage is dead? How can that be? He wields minerals even denser than mine.

"Did it happen in the battle between our villages?" I ask while looking down at my bowl.

Temari shakes her head. "No, nothing like that…We- don't know how or when it happened exactly, but he was killed...Most likely by Orochimaru who took his place at the Chunin Exams."

Orochimaru? The former Leaf Sanin and Akatsuki member? I suppose even my father couldn't fight him off.

I close my eyes. "Is that all?" I question.

There was a pause of silence. "Yes, that's all Gaara," comes Temari's reply.

"We just thought you should know," Kankuro said. "We'll be going now." He puts his hand on Temari's shoulder and they head towards the door.

"Let us know if you need anything, alright Gaara?" Temari says. Kankuro shuts the door behind them.

I don't blame them for still being uneasy around me. With my eyes still closed, I lay my head back on my pillow. But that man, he was nothing like a father to me. He was never around. Why did it matter whether he was dead or alive?

I turn to look at my nightstand- to the flowers in the vase. Lilies...I wonder who brought them.

* * *

It was six hours from when my last visitors left, so it was nearing sunset now. The *Knock *knock *knock

"Come in," I say.

Samurai opens the slide-door and steps inside the room. "Ohayo, Gaara-sama," she says with a smile. She's carrying a tray of food. "The nurse said to give this to you." She placed it on my bed tray. It was a bowl of rice and miso soup and pickled cabbage with chopsticks.

"Why are you here?" I question.

"For you, of course."

"Why?"

"For you, for myself. I wanted to see your condition after the incident in Konoha. I brought watermelon." She holds up a plastic container of fresh chopped watermelon. She grabs the chair by the table and places it next to my bed. She sits down on the chair. "I heard about your father," she said. "I'm sorry that he's gone."

"You don't have to be sorry," I say. "I barely knew him. We were only related by blood."

She nods. "Alright, then I won't be."

She stands and walks and comes closer. She reaches over my tray and uncovers the miso soup. "You should eat before it gets cold."

* * *

During my three days in the hospital, Temari and Kankuro would visit once every day and Baki sensei came with them one time. And Samurai would visit at least twice a day. She would always bring some food with her too. She would change the flowers on my nightstand, open and close the curtains to how I liked them, and she would always make sure I was comfortable. I appreciated the gestures. Since I hadn't seen a single nurse near my room, I assumed they were still afraid of me. Temari and Kankuro would sometimes bring in the hospital trays of food and their own snacks for me as well. Something they all had in common was that they would fuss over if I had eaten enough or if I was sleeping enough. One of those I had been doing well, but sleep was still a foreign subject to me.

I thought about how I could change. How I could make a difference. I thought about my battle with Naruto Uzumaki, and I thought about the girl in the rain. Was she real? My dreams of her were more vivid now than ever.

On my second day in the hospital when Temari, Kankuro, and Samurai were all visiting me, Kankuro asks Samurai, "So do you know if you got promoted to Chunin?"

"No, I didn't get promoted," Samurai replies, smiles and looks down.

"I don't understand that, you were probably the strongest one there," Temari puts in and crosses her arms.

"Well, I didn't get promoted because...," she pauses, "I'm already a Jounin."

All three of our eyes widen. "Say what?" Kankuro says.

"It's true," she replies.

"Then why were you taking the exams?"

"The truth is, I was a Proctor overseeing the exams."

"Then what about the battle rounds? How was that fair?"

"For this year's exams, it didn't matter whether you won or lose in any of the battle rounds since I was fighting in it. Previous years mattered if you got into the third rounds, but even then, as long as you were skillful and tactful then the leader of your village decides whether you should be promoted to Chunin rank or not."

"Guess we're not getting promoted then," Kankuro says crossly whilst crossing his arms over his chest. He huffs.

"So what was your role as a Proctor then?" Temari asks.

"To evaluate the examinee's face to face." Samurai grins. "My mission ended early; however, as I was called to heal the wounded from the exam since I'm one of the more advanced medics from my village. I figured the kage's could handle the rest for the Third exam. They told me to take a break from all the training, battles, and examinee updates, but I noticed when you guys took off and followed you."

"But...how is it fair for a Genin to be paired up against a Jounin?" I ask.

"I determined their capabilities and let them display their skills and knowledge. I fought them defensively at Chunin level. When I decided there was no more things they could show, I ended the match. As you may have noticed, I didn't kill any of them or injure them to the point of no repair. The Proctor decides when to end the match, who wins or passes, and refers the Genin who they think is Chunin material to the kage's."

"When did you make Jounin rank?" asks Kankuro.

"Two and a half years ago."

"...When did you become Chunin?" I ask.

"When I was nine, so four years ago," she replies simply.

Temari, Kankuro, and my eyes widen.

"What?!" Temari and Kankuro both exclaim.

"You must have a lot of natural talent," Temari states in awe.

"I guess that's the only way to explain it." Samurai shrugs.

"Wow," Kankuro says exasperatedly, "that's kind of a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it." Temari shakes her head and crosses her arms, a grin plasters onto her face.

It was amazing. Samurai was definitely more powerful than I had thought. Her chakra signature didn't lie when I met her. Her stats have to be at least twenty-four or higher in order to be a Jounin.

"I know what you guys are thinking, but stats aren't the only things that matter when it comes to being powerful."

I turn my head to look at her.

"You could have low rankings on one thing but high rankings on the rest, and there's also the factor of willpower."

"I understand," I say. "That's what Naruto Uzumaki had. I understand now why everyone thought he would fail, but he had the will and the few people who supported him to move past that."

Samurai smiles brightly at me. "Exactly! Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

One my third day, the nurses wanted to change the curtains in my room so Samurai offered to take walk me out onto the balcony. I agreed because I was tired of seeing the same old room for the past few days. With my left arm slung around her, we walked to the elevator. Once we'd gotten into the elevator, my mind kelt pressing me to say something.

"The weather's really nice today. I'm glad the nurses picked a day like this to change your room curtains."

I ask, "...Why are you doing this?"

She looks surprised. "Doing what, Gaara-sama?"

"Giving me your time...I've done nothing to deserve it."

"You remind me of her. A girl I knew long ago." _Her_, the one who haunted my dreams since the first time I turned into Shukaku. The elevator dings and we step out into the fresh balcony air. I remove my arm from her lay it by my side.

Samurai was silent for a while. I had wondered if spilling my heart out was the right thing to do after all, but then, she speaks. "What was she like?"

"That girl...she spoke something into me that night. She reached a part inside of me that I didn't know existed anymore. She told me that I inspired her...She told me that she had visions of the past and dreamed about the future. Most importantly, she inspired me. From that one encounter, she was very special to me, and I let it all go to waste by forgetting about her and living the same way I always had." It was hard to get those last words out. My brow creases in frustrating thought, and I press a hand to my forehead.

"It's surprising how you still remember and hold on to all of that."

I stare at her for a moment. "I still don't know if it is real or just a figment of my imagination." I avert my eyes.

"After meeting you, I opened up my heart. I think it was much easier to open because of that dream. You've stuck by me, even after I let Shukaku out...Why?"

"Because from the moment I saw you- I saw greatness."

I snap my head to look at her. "It was greatness waiting to be opened and spread out for others to see too. I wanted to be a part of that." She knits her brow slightly. "I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help you spread that greatness. I know I'm not Kami, not even close- just the byproduct of mankind." She laughs. "But I felt like if I only reached out, then everything would work out for the better." She shifts her feet.

It's was refreshing. To know someone believes in you when you don't even believe in yourself...To know that someone values you and even looks up to you...It feels- nice.

"...Thank you," I say.

It's a weak response compared to all that she's done, but I feel like I need to say it. "Thank you for saving me from killing those people in the Forest of Death..."

"...And thank you for coming to Suna."

She looks at me and a smile graces her features. She nods.

The image of her flickers for a moment, between the girl I met two years ago and her present form. Her hair turns from dark to light brown, from long to medium. Her eyes shift from honey brown to hazel and then to blue. I inhale and part my lips in brief shock, but I get over it as her form goes back to normal.

"Is something wrong, Gaara-sama?" She asks concerned.

"...Why do I always see her when I look at you?" I grab at the garment on my chest with my right hand. "The truest pain I've ever felt was in my heart."

Her smile fades as she stares into my eyes, then she looks down and lowers her head. "I didn't think you would remember all that..."

"Do you know about her?"

"Only of what you told me about her, but I can also _feel_ her existence..." She pauses. It looks like something clicks in her brain as her eyes widen. "Are you sure that's what you want? Do you want to remember?" She speaks quickly.

I recall the images of the girl I met in the rain, and I remembered the feeling of being human for a brief moment, more human than I'd ever felt.

I nod. "I want to know what it's like...to feel human again."

Samurai draws closer to me. I see a flash of blue come from her eyes, and all of a sudden, I'm pulled into circles of black and a deep ocean of blue.

* * *

_"...Shinoku, Samurai..."_

Memories pour into me. I see everything that happened two years ago, before I went back to the Sand. The sealing of Shukaku, the blow I took, the peculiar rain, and I remember seeing _her_. It wasn't a dream. It really happened. _She_ had helped me even back then.

"You're _her,_" I state. I'm shocked. The words come out in a short breath. I hadn't even remembered her name. It went from Samurai, to Sadie, then back to Samurai.

"Yes, I am," She says.

"How is that possible?"

"My jutsu, the All-Seeing Eyes, allowed me to do this."

"What happened to Sadie?"

"Part of me was hidden when I used the technique. It's about its only setback. Sadie was the part of me that was left after I cast the jutsu, but after seeing you again two years later, it reminded me that I still had other parts of myself to unveil. "It seems like I was living in a dream as well. I honestly didn't remember everything, but I felt it."

"Why did you make me forget?" I think about how things would be different now had I still had my memories...Would things be different? Would I have decided to change sooner?

She looks me straight in the eyes. "Because...I love you, Gaara-sama."

My eyes widen as I inhale. Samurai...She _loves_ me? All those times that people said love was impossible for me to have...a monster, a demon. But now, this girl had said it like there was no doubt in her mind, like she could care less about what other people thought. How could she say it so...easily?

The girl I had met all those years ago, the one that I thought I'd never see again, the one that had saved me, had loved me all this time? I squint my eyes shut and shake my head as I look away from her.

"Those words...have never been spoken to me before." I can't wrap my head around it. What is loving someone like?

"Gaara-sama, I know it must all be confusing right now- but can you give it some time?" She asks me.

Hesitantly, I nod.

She smiles. "We should head back inside now. The nurses should be done fixing up your room."

"...Alright."

* * *

The next day, I was discharged from the hospital due to my fast healing. As I made my exit, the nurses and staff stayed clear of me. Temari, Kankuro, and I went out for breakfast. Samurai hadn't shown up at the hospital, but she told us that she was leaving Suna in the early afternoon. As we were seated at our booth, I noticed the stares of the villagers and waitresses. Nothing has changed; they probably heard about the incident in Konoha and are even more fearful now. But it doesn't thrill or annoy me anymore...It's just- numbing.

The waitress brings us glasses of water and menus. I notice her hand trembling. "C-can I get you anything else to drink?" She asks us.

"I'll have a green tea," Temari says.

"G-green tea, okay," the waitress replies.

"Can I have black tea?" Kankuro asks.

"S-sure!"

"Do you have melon juice?" I ask.

"Uhm, a-actually, we are out of melon juice right now, but we have fresh cactus juice..." Her voice falters.

"Alright...I'll have the cactus juice then," I reply.

"A-alright. One green tea, one black tea, and one cactus juice. I'll be right back to take your order. Pardon me." She bows to us and walks away briskly.

After a few minutes, the waitress walks back to take our booth and places our drinks in front of us. "A-are you ready to order?"

We tell her our orders and ten minutes later, she brings out our food. "Arigotou," I say as I bow my head. Every time she came, she walked away quickly with a white face, like she'd seen her death.

Her dark eyes widen. "Y-your welcome," she squeaks. "Let me know if you need anything else." She bows with her eyes still wide and leaves.

My siblings and I finish our meal and pay the bill. We leave the restaurant and head home. Baki sensei meets us there and we all sit down inside to discuss what happened in Konoha.

"Right now, Suna has no Kazekage. Just the feudal lords and the Kazekage's right-hand men."

"Are they going to select a new Kazekage soon?" Temari asks.

"No, as far as I know we're still trying to clear things up with Konoha since it was actually Orochimaru trying to break the peace."

"I can't believe it," Kankuro says as he sits back in his chair. "How could the Sand not find out about it sooner?"

"Gaara," Baki turns to me. "Us talking about this right after your discharge from the hospital doesn't bother you, does it?"

"...No," I reply. I wanted to know these things now. I wanted to care.

"Who's going to rule now then?" Asks Kankuro.

"They're interrogating the main people responsible for this operation and until that's finished, we're not selecting a Kazekage anytime soon, but I've been asked, along with a handful of other jounin, to step up as one of the interim leaders for the village."

"So are you going to do it?" Temari asks.

Baki nods. "Until we can find another proper candidate, I have no other choice but to comply. We'll be assigning missions as well."

"...I see," Kankuro says.

"But listen...Do any of you plan to go for the title?"

"Not me," Kankuro says with a snort. He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

"I mean, I've thought about it, but I wouldn't want to lead the village," Temari answers.

I don't answer...Go for the Kazekage title? I hadn't even thought about it before.

* * *

After Baki left, we went to see Samurai off at the village gates. She was wearing a tan scarf around her neck and long tan joggers. She had a tan backpack along with her usual weapons pouch and her sword on her back. She matched Suna clothes.

"It was nice having you in Suna, Samurai-san," Temari says with a smile.

"Yeah, be sure to write, will ya?" Kankuro adds with a grin.

"Hai, I'll do my best," she replies with a smile. "Goodbye Temari-san, goodbye Kankuro-san." She bows to them and they bow back.

"Goodbye, Samurai-san, take care," says Temari.

"Bye, Samurai-chan!" Kankuro says with a big smile.

Samurai turns to me and bows. "Goodbye, Gaara-sama," she says.

I bow back. "Have...a safe journey," I say.

"Arigotou. I'll see you guys soon." She waves and turns her back to us. She takes off running.

I know I'll see her soon, because she said it herself. And she can see the future.

I watch until her form disappears, and then I turn around. "Let's go get a new mission."

"Gaara, you were just discharged!" Temari protests.

"I'm fine...It's time I start making a difference."

Temari and Kankuro look at each other. "Okay, Gaara," Kankuro says. "We'll go get our new mission."

We walk to the Kazekage building where the new leaders had temporarily taken charge. This was the start of a new beginning. Naruto Uzumaki, Samurai Shinoku, I will become strong like them. I'll learn to love.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey everyone!

So Gaara knows the truth now. How will things turn out? How did you like this chapter? More of Samurai's backstory is coming out soon. As always, thank you for reading!

Please **Review. Follow. Favorite. **

-_TheSilkWriter_


	16. Chapter 15: The Retrieval of Sasuke U

**_Chapter 15- The Retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha_**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the _Naruto_ series and its characters. This is just something that I like to do from my imagination based off of his work. **

**A/N: I'm so excited for this story! Somebody pinch me! **

Happy reading~

* * *

**Third P.O.V. **

"Don't try to stop me," Sasuke says to the hidden girl in the tree.

She jumps down. "Sasuke-san," she says, "you don't have to do this in order to get more power. You won't need to use that curse mark later when you get older. Orochimaru is one of the Sanin, it's true, but you can train under someone else here. Kakashi sensei is just as good, if not better. The two of you are alike. Why not continue your training under him?"

"I can't...I need to be strong enough to kill _him_. I need to be stronger than Naruto. You saw how Orochimaru took over the Kazekage's form and heard about the Third Hokage's death. He's not afraid to kill to get what he wants. Kakashi sensei wouldn't be able to teach me any more than he already has."

"Sasuke-san...You won't find what you're looking for in the darkness. And once you turn to that, the journey back is hard."

"How would you know that? I don't care if I have to give myself over to the darkness. I will meet my goal. I will kill my older brother!" He exclaims angrily.

The girl casts her head eyes down. "I know it because _I've_ experienced it." She looks back up. "Listen, things with your brother aren't all they seem to be...He's dying."

"How do you know?" He turns around.

"I can see it. I can sense it. I just know it."

"Do you know something I don't? Tell me!" He demands as he storms up to her.

"It is not my place."

He grabs a kunai. "If you don't tell me then I'll-"

"You'll what? Fight me? We both know what will happen if you try to do that." She squinted her eyes at him and readies herself.

"Then, will you train me?" He asks.

Her eyes widen. "What?"

"You're already at Jounin level. Are _you_ willing to train me?"

She straightens herself up. "_If I do that, will you really stay_?" She says to herself. "Only if you give up this plan for revenge and stay in Konoha," comes her reply.

"Tsk, there's no way." He twirls his kunai and puts it away.

"Sasuke-san, this concerns me."

"Then come with me if you're so concerned." The raven haired boy huffs and turns around.

The brown haired girl stares blankly at him. "You knock out Sakura-san to keep her from coming with you into the darkness, but you invite me whole heartedly? I'm touched," she replies sarcastically."

She sighs. "I can't become a traitor to this village too. You know that. I already left Amegakure once and became a missing nin. If I help you, then I'm a traitor."

"You said it yourself. You know what the darkness is like so you'd know how to handle yourself."

"Sasuke-san, Orochimaru will make you kill for him. Have you ever killed anyone before? He will certainly not let you spare the innocent."

"I _will_ become stronger than you. No matter what it takes. If I have to kill innocent people, then so be it."

"Then you'll be no better than what you think your brother is."

"I'll defeat him and put my mind to ease. That's all that matters."

"Not if you're killed first."

There was no convincing him at this point. He was too far gone. He was too strong-willed, no, too stubborn. There was no reason to be polite in this circumstance. "When are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself?"

He's silent.

"Don't do this Sasuke-san, your team..."

"I've made up my mind!" he says gruffly. "There's no point in trying to stop me," he finishes his sentence softly.

"How can I just watch you leave? You're my friend," she mumbles.

"You tried to stop me, but you failed. Face it, Samurai-san, this is a fight you can't win. I know you won't try to stop me by force. So just go."

"You're wrong. I'm not afraid to use force."

"Try and stop me."

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

My siblings and I rush to aid the Leaf. I sense a strong chakra so I take to the farther direction in the fields and Temari takes to a familiar chakra in the forest while Kankuro takes the last one in a rocky terrain. Our chosen areas were also where our fighting styles would be the most prominent. We decided that this was the smartest choice.

I make it in time to use my sand to block the bone's path from Rock Lee.

"Who are you?" The man with the bones asks. "Shinobi from the Sand," I reply.

Lee yells from the ground. "Sabaku no Gaara, I remember you from the Chunin Exams!"

I note that he's different than before. He's slower and his attacks lack the usual gusto. He tells me that I did a number on him. I recall crushing his right arm and leg.

I tell him that I'll take care of the bone-man. But he's strong-willed and tries to help anyway. I pull him back with my sand and he gags in pain.

"You're in no condition to fight," I say. "So stay put."

And the fight between the bone-man and I ensues. I later find out that his name is Kimimaro.

...

I slap my hands together. "Sand Tsunami!" The force of the sand makes my hair fly back. This move is uses up a lot of my chakra. Kimimaro starts to sink into the mass of sand and sent his way. The trees and bushes collapse into it as well and the land around us becomes one of sand.

I press my hands to the ground. "Giant Sand Burial!"

"You have finished him! This time I am certain!" Lee exclaims.

Just then, giant pointy bones start to pop out of the sand floor. Kimimaro's still alive. Soon, the whole ground covered in sand is now covered in bones as well.

* * *

We are levitating above the ground on my sand disks.

"That was amazing! You think fast!" Lee says.

"Hardly. My sand moves on its own accord. I barely have any chakra left." Just then, the ground in front of me rumbles and Kimimaro shoots out of the ground from his bones. He's still in his curse mark state.

"**You have no idea what it's like! Orochimaru gave me a purpose for living!**" Kimimaro shouts. He aims a giant drill-like bone he was holding at me. My sand is already carrying the both Lee and myself and even if it did come to my aid, it wouldn't react fast enough. Is this the end?

He thrusts it forward, but just as it is about to pierce through my face; it stops. Fragments of bone scatter before my eyes. I shut my eyes to avoid it. I look to Rock Lee, but he hasn't moved. Then, I look up. The end of Kimimaru's drill has been broken off, and his mouth drips blood. His curse mark recedes.

He's dead. He used the last of his ropes in this battle.

But there, standing on what's left of the broken drill is none other than Samurai Shinoku in the flesh with her back facing me. I see lightning fizzle out on her right hand. She broke the drill. She's wearing the same thing she did when I met her in the rain...Blue tank top, mesh black t-shirt over it, blue leggings, brown belt and pouch, except this time she had her sword strapped to her back and wore brown shinobi standard shoes that zipped up in the back. Her long brown hair was tied into a pony tail. I'm breathless. The only thing that was different was her more mature form. I thought I got used to the fact that it was her and that she was really here, but with her standing in front of me, it reminded me of our first encounter.

"Sorry," she begins, "although I see now that it wouldn't have hit you, it was getting a little too close for my comfort." She exhales and turns her head slightly to look at me.

She smiles with her eyes closed. "Konnichiwa, Gaara-sama. Konnichiwa, Lee-san. Long time no see!"

* * *

"It is good to see you, Samurai-chan!" Lee says with a salute.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I nod. "Konnichiwa...Samurai-san."

"How did you make it past those bones?" Lee asks.

"I used a cloud," Samurai replies. She gestures toward a hovering storm cloud I hadn't noticed before. It was about the same size as my levitating sand disk. It draws closer to her and she steps onto it.

"What do you guys say we get out of this bone graveyard?"

* * *

My sand disk dissolves under our feet leaving Lee and I to stand on grass below. Samurai's cloud follows suit and she walks next to us. Her hair, which is tied back into a ponytail, sways as she walks.

Lee takes a seat under a tree and I sit next to him. Samurai leans her back against the tree and stands next to me.

"Gaara-san, you were great! And you came in the nick of time, Samurai-chan!"

"The bone wouldn't have reached you anyway," Samurai states wistfully. "What I did do was unnecessary. You guys had it under control."

"Yes, but we did not know that at the time! You did what you thought was best! And that is what matters! And what you did was amazing! I could surely not break the bones!" His enthusiasm was entertaining.

"...Thanks Lee-san," Samurai replies whilst shaking her head with a grin.

Then we get into a discussion of luck. Lee says that his sensei told him that luck comes to the greatest of ninja...or something like that. It was an inspiring speech. It made me feel good, actually. Samurai just nodded in silence with a serene smile on her face.

* * *

**Samurai's P.O.V. **

I decided not to go after Naruto until I made sure that Gaara and Lee were rested enough in order to take Lee back to the Konoha hospital. Then, I was off. Sasuke had just beaten Naruto in their battle by the statues. Sasuke's back was facing me and and he was about to take off.

"Sasuke-san!" I yell out.

He flinches and turns his head to the side. "If you were going to come all this way, why didn't you stop me in the first place?" he mumbles. "If you're going to try and convince me again, it won't work."

He wasn't listening to reason anymore. At first, it was because he had seen power, but now, he had harnessed it. I could feel a spike in his chakra level. This was not the Sasuke Uchiha we all had grown to know.

* * *

-**The night before**-

"_If you won't listen to reason, then I'll make you listen by force,_" I think as I bend my knees to ready myself for my battle with Sasuke Uchiha. I could easily defeat him, I was faster, had more stamina, and more techniques.

But just as I was about to attack, something stopped me. It was my voice of reason. This wasn't my fight. Again, this wasn't my fight. Naruto was supposed to bring him back.

Naruto wasn't ready for Sasuke yet. Konoha wasn't ready for him yet. Sasuke needed this. So, I stand back up straight.

* * *

"I'm not here to stop you. I'm just here to get Naruto."

"That baka," he says and turns back around. "I guess I won't be seeing you again."

"You will, but a while from now," I reply.

* * *

-**The night before**-

If I bring Sasuke back, he will only try to leave again. Orochimaru will continue assailing to Konohagakure. Orochimaru was needed in the war to come, and if he didn't get along with Sasuke, he wouldn't be of any help and he wouldn't be killed. Sasuke leaving was instrumental. So, I let it be and I watch him run away.

* * *

I face away from Sasuke and start healing Naruto. When I'm satisfied that he will survive the journey back, I wrap his right arm around my neck and lift him off the ground. I look back. Sasuke has already left.

More backup arrives on the scene. They're _so_ late. My sweat drops. I sigh and pick up Sasuke's slashed haori. Amongst them was Kakashi. No wonder they were so late. I sweat drop. His tardiness must have rubbed off on them.

"Sasuke's gone," I say as I walk past them. I wave his haori in the air. "Here's proof. He's no longer a missing nin. Report it to the new Hokage. I'm taking Naruto to the hospital." And I take off.

"_I'm sorry Naruto-san...After all your efforts to get Tsunade to come the the village to heal Sasuke. But the day will come, my friend. The day will come when Sasuke will want to return to the village._"

* * *

I place Naruto on a gurney in the hospital and the nurses and medics rush to help him, then Tsunade rushes in as well. "Thank you for taking care of him, Samurai-san."

I bow. "Of course, Hokage-sama." Then they wheel him into a room and Tsunade proceeds to heal him. I turn my head to the waiting room and see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro sitting there.

Temari speaks up as soon as she sees me, "It's good to see you, Samurai-san. Gaara told me you helped out him and Lee. I was worried something might have happened to you."

"Now why would you do that?" Kankuro asks. "Samurai's the strongest ninja we know!" He winks.

"Hey Samurai-san," he greets me with a cheeky grin. "How've you been?"

"Konnichiwa, everyone. It's good to see you all. I have been doing well. How have you all been?"

"Pretty good, actually!" Kankuro replies. "Gaara here has been really shaping up!" He throws his arm around his younger brother's shoulder.

"I can agree with that." Temari smirks.

"Good for you, Gaara-san. I'm sure you'll win over the people of Suna in no time. Hey listen, where's Lee? Is he doing okay?" I ask.

Gaara nods. "Yes, he's doing fine. As soon as I brought him in, they had me take him to his room and they did a few tests. They said his condition was stable and that he was lucky he didn't injure himself further," he replies in his normal slow, deep voice.

"They even did a urine test on him and they found out that he's been drinking sake," Temari adds. "Can you believe that? He doesn't look like the type to be drinking underage. The medics asked Gaara about it too, but we don't know the guy _that_ well. Still, it must have been some misunderstanding, right Gaara?"

"No, he drank a full bottle of it," he says in his calm, straightforward way.

"Oh..." Temari and Kankuro's sweat drop.

"Although it wasn't on purpose," Gaara adds. "He mistook the bottle of sake for his medicine that he was supposed to be taking at that time."

"Did you tell the medics that?"

He shakes his auburn head. "No, his sensei showed up and explained the whole incident."

"I see. Well, what matters is that he's okay," I say. "And how are your conditions?"

"We're fine," Temari says while holding up her arms and shaking her head. I guess she was a little surprised that I asked. "They just told us to rest a while before doing our mission report and heading back to Suna."

"I see. That's good." I smile.

I'm glad they're all safe. I acted rather impulsively with Lee and Gaara. I felt like I needed to protect them. I guess I was tired of having close calls in my life. I can feel Gaara's eyes staring at me so I smile at him.

"That reminds me, Samurai-san," Temari interjects. "Was that Naruto Uzumaki you brought in earlier? He looked pretty beat up. Is he going to be alright?"

I nod. "Hai, he should be fine. Tsunade-sama has taken him under her personal care. Plus, he's a Jinchuuriki, and I know for a fact that they heal faster than normal." I flick my eyes to Gaara.

"That's good to hear," Temari says.

"That Naruto...never stops, does he?" Gaara speaks.

We all look at him. I shake my head with a grin. "I think it's impossible to stop him once he's set his mind to do something."

That's what he and Sasuke Uchiha have in common. My stomach growls quietly.

"Hey, do you guys want to get something to eat?" I ask.

"Sure! I'm starving," replies Kankuro.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Temari adds.

Gaara nods. "Sure."

"Okay then, let's go find a place to eat."

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V. **

We didn't spend much time in restaurant. After we ate, we went to a hotel and checked in for the night. The next day, we went straight to the Hokage tower and did our mission report as backup from the Sand. It was a sort of peace attempt from the Sand's part to send us- their strongest Genin team. When we were finished, we went to see the newly announced Hokage, Tsunade, in her office. I was on the left and Kankuro and Temari stood on the right.

"So I understand there was an incident with Orochimaru in the Chunin exams. He impersonated the Kazekage which is why you had a secret operation in the first place and now this was your way of making peace."

I nod. "Yes. The Suna council thought it best to send us, since we were directly involved in the Chunin exams and to say that we are sorry for the misunderstanding." I bow.

"Yes, we are sorry," Temari says as she and Kankuro bow as well.

"Alright then..." Tsunade drawls. "Apology accepted!" That was easier than I thought it would be.

"You can tell your council that Konoha and Suna are now at peace for your help in retrieving Sasuke Uchiha. I see no point in holding discrimination against you or your people for participating in Orochimaru's schemes since you were lured in blindly. You are cleared of your debt to Konoha." She gives us a cheeky grin.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," my siblings and I say. We bow again.

Tsunade turns to her assistant with short hair. "Shizune, you can call her in now."

"Oh! Yes lady Tsunade," she replies. She opens the door, bows, and leaves the room.

When she returns, she bows again. "Lady Samurai Shinoku-sama is here to see you now." She steps to the side. Samurai's here?

She bows, her loose dark brown locks splay about her shoulders as she does so.

"Lady Tsunade-sama," she greats. "Thank you for having me," she says.

"Hai, come in Samurai-sama," Tsunade says with a wave of her finger.

"Hai." Samurai walks in and places herself next to me. She crosses her arms behind her back and stands up straight with her feet together. I begin to wonder if the rumors of Ame being really strict are true. She's still a few inches shorter than me. As she stands next to me, I get a whiff of her hair...It smells like lilies.

"You three are dismissed for now," Tsunade adresses my siblings and I. "I'll call you back in after I discuss a few things with Samurai." We bow and exit the room and wait outside.

* * *

**Third P.O.V.**

"So I understand that you went after the Sasuke retrieval squad and brought Naruto safely back as told. Anything to report?"

"Other than Choji's critical condition, everyone else has just suffered from chakra depletion. Had the Sand not stepped in and intervened, worser things could have happened. Can I ask you a question, Tsunade-sama?"

"Hai, what is it?"

"You knew Orochimaru personally, correct?"

"Hai, I did know him. In fact, I ran into him with Naruto."

"Orochimaru sent powerful ninja to escort Sasuke, though still his pawns, they were able to infiltrate the Leaf and get into Sasuke's head. No one from the Leaf was able to defeat their opponents by themselves. Had the Sand not intervened, they could all very well be dead. I'm sure Shikamaru has filled you in on the rest."

"Hai. He turned in his report yesterday." Konoha's leader pauses.

"...I should've sent Jounin with them." She shakes her head. "How could I have been so rash?"

"It's not your fault, M'Lady. Orochimaru is a tough adversary."

"I suppose you're right. Is that all for your report?"

"Hai."

"Alright, Shizune-san, please bring the other three back inside."

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V. **

"You shattered his bone?" Tsunade says with her hands clasped in front of her, brown eyes boring into the Rain kunoichi before her.

"Hai, that is correct."

"What was his name?"

"His name was Kimimaro. He seemed to be an experiment and a favorite of Orochimaru's."

"How did you shatter his bone?"

This I didn't know myself.

"With my slicing lightning palm technique."

"As expected from the future leader of Amegakure." Tsunade smirks as she drops her hands to rest on her chair.

Future leader? My siblings and I bore our eyes into Samurai. She doesn't break her composure.

"I didn't know you had heard about that." Her eyes flick to the right as her sweat drops.

"Word travels fast at the taverns." Tsunade winks.

Samurai's sweat drops again. "I see," she replies.

"Have you ever meet Hanzo?"

"Yes, although his assistant is usually the one to hand out our missions, he was also told to handle our promotion. But when I made Jounin rank two years ago, I met Hanzo. Though he didn't want me around because he was afraid I might turn on him and kill him...So he eventually sent me to Konoha."

"That pretty much sums up all the rumors I heard about his paranoia," Tsunade replies as she presses her two index fingers to her forhead and rubs it with her knuckles. "So he is stepping down soon then?"

"Hai, in a few more years. The people are getting tired of his militaristic ruling, so he has no choice but to."

"I see." Tsunade nods with a grin. "I wish you luck."

"I'm still not sure if I will actually go for the title."

"I heard that the people want you to."

"I guess they've had enough of Hanzo so now they want the naturally talented freak," she mutters. "I told them I'd think about it. There are a lot of things I want to do first."

"That's understandable." Tsunade nods. Her brown eyes flick to Samurai's side. "I see that you're wearing a sword, did you fight Sasuke with it?"

Samurai shakes her head. "No, he ran off."

"Is it true that you trained under the samurai Mifuno of the Land Iron?"

"Hai."

"How did that happen? Hanzo and Mifuno have fought before."

"There was a time when I left my village...But I don't think now is the proper time to discuss that." Samurai flicks her eyes at us.

"Ahem," Tsunade clears her throat. "Gomenasai, it's just all so fascinating. Proceed with your mission report."

We tell the Hokage the little remaining details and then she releases us. Temari, Kankuro, and I check out of our hotel and we head to the Konoha gates. We make one more stop at the hospital and say our goodbyes. I went to see Lee but Naruto, Kiba, and Choji were in critical care so we couldn't see them. Temari said her goodbyes to Shikamaru who was in the waiting room.

Samurai sees us off at the village gates and we say our farewells. For some reason, the atmosphere was heavier this time. Something tells me that I'm not going to see her for a while.

We make our promises to write and to get stronger and she hugs us. It was uncomfortable to be hugged by someone, but it also felt warm. It wasn't the most unpleasant feeling in the world.

"I love you guys. I'm really going to miss you," she speaks.

Temari and Kankuro laugh and repeat the words back to her. I've never seen them this happy before. I suppose they also didn't have much love in their lives.

Samurai hands us each a homemade bento boxes and a three-piece packet of strawberry mochi. We put them in our bags and thank her. Then we wave goodbye.

"I'll see you on another mission!" She says as she waves back.

"Bye!" Temari and Kankuro say as we walk outside the gates, then we make the three-day journey back to Suna, because this time, we didn't need to rush.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

The Sasuke Retrieval ark has come and gone. I like how this chapter came out! What did you guys think? Sasuke still needed to leave the village for this story, but I'm planning a story where he doesn't. I used to have a short story up called _It's Your Problem, Not Mine_ and I'm planning a full length story out of it. It's going to be another Friendship-Romance kind of deal, but I don't plan on starting it until I'm finished with this story XD.

Thank you for reading!

Please **Review**, **Follow**, and **Favorite**!

-_TheSilkWriter_


	17. Chapter 16: The Events of a Sand Shinobi

**_Chapter 16- The Events of a Sand Shinobi_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own anything but my imagination. **

**A/N: This chapter covers a lot, including Gaara's days in Suna before the two and a half year gap and a snippet of his fight with Seimei. I try not to type in too much fights and conversations from the actual series because I want my own work in this story too. I assume that Naruto fans would know what originally happens anyway. And don't forget to review, I love feedback :). I would love to hear from you! **

Happy reading~

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

The days in Suna were challenging. Since I came back from the Chunin Exams, word of my loss of control over Shukaku spread. It's funny how people tend to see the negative before the positive.

I don't kill for fun anymore unless a mission requires it. Shukaku bothers me less and less, since he knows he can't win. I'm getting used to not hearing him anymore.

In order to build a good repertoire in the village, my siblings and I were assigned to teach a group of younger students how to fight and use weapons. The Suna council decided that my condition had improved enough to be able to work with the younger generation. As expected, Temari and Kankuro got the majority of the students, but I managed to gain one.

"...Are you sure you want me to train you?" I ask the young brunette girl.

"Hai." She nods timidly. "You're the strong ninja, right? I want to become strong, so I should to train under the strongest."

"Alright," I reply. "Choose a weapon."

* * *

Her skills improve slowly. She's very timid, but it is probably something she'll grow out of. Teaching is harder than I expected, especially when your student can't follow exactly what you show and tell them to do right away. She's my student nonetheless, and I grow fonder of her than the rest of the academy students. Her name is Matsuri. It's good to have a goal, but she hardly makes a lethal kunoichi at this point. She doesn't seem to like weapons as she hesitated at her choices. I wonder why she wants to become a ninja in the first place, perhaps because her parents were? I teach her how to handle a johyo and tell her that weapons can be used to help and protect allies. She doesn't seem to understand my explanation though. It really isn't easy to express something like that into words.

One day, random ninja shows up inside the village walls and demands me to come and retrieve someone precious to me. "Come out, Sabaku no Gaara, and retrieve your precious person from the Sand. It will be a match against our ultimate weapon and you, Suna's ultimate weapon. We will be waiting for you."

Temari and Kankuro are safe, that I know. My siblings weren't ones to be tampered with, but that means there's only one other person they could have captured from Suna.

"Matsuri," I say. I told her never to train alone out here, that foolish girl.

* * *

-**Several Hours Later**-

Temari and Kankuro stay behind to fight the leader, Seimei's accomplices while I go after him and Matsuri. While I fight him, I notice the Konoha Eleven arrive at the scene along with my siblings. The Leaf had sent aid to us as we had done for them before.

I've reached the end of my ropes now. I've managed to suppress Shukaku and defeat Seimei, but I collapse right after. My Sand Tsunami and Shukaku's Spear have left me utterly exhausted. I rest knowing that the threat to my student and my friends is gone.

* * *

Where am I? I can smell burning wood. I open my eyes slowly.

"You're finally awake," a young woman's voice says. "You were out for a few hours now."

"He's a jinchuuriki, he still recovers faster than us. I thought you knew that."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I don't still worry."

I sit up. "Temari, Shikamaru..." I say. I grab my head with my right hand.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" my older sister asks; a worried expression covering her face. "Do you have a fever now?" She pressed her hand to my forehead.

"No...It's just...pressure," I reply.

"You should rest more." Temari pushes me back down onto the bed and covers me with the blanket.

"I thought you said that he should be awake," Shikamaru points out.

"Never mind that, he needs more rest. Shouldn't you be going now? Your team's waiting for you." The rest of their conversation becomes a bunch of murmurs as I close my eyes.

The next time I wake up is a few hours later. I sit up slowly and cross my arms as I notice a young girl in the room.

"Gaara-sensei!" my student cries out. "I heard you were okay, but I was so worried!" Tears form at her eyes. I don't think I've ever seen tears at my expense.

"I knew that you were strong." She sniffs. "But I was still so worried! I didn't want to lose my sensei!" She throws herself onto the side of my bed and cries.

I don't know how to react at this point. Sadness in itself is something I had not learned how to handle or contrived fully. It's hard to understand, but I still want to try for the sake of others.

I lean my head back on the plastered wall and close my eyes. I open them when I realize that Matsuri has stopped crying. She sits up and wipes her crying eyes.

"Gomenasai," she says. "I'm sorry that I trained alone and had to make you and all the others come after me."

I turn my gaze to her. The rest of her features are dull in the lighting, but her eyes are what catches my attention. Those eyes of bitterness, of sadness, of regret...They are full of emotion, emotion of which is hard for me to tend to. But I do my best.

"...You don't have to cry over me, Matsuri," I say.

She gasps and stares at me with a wide eyes. "But...Gaara-sensei..."

"Out of the things I've done, the bad certainly outweighs the good...I don't deserve someone's tears, much less my student's. A threat to me would have come sooner or later, knowing what is inside of me. It is not your fault that those ninja came after you as it was mine. I will be a better sensei and look after you, as I am sure you will be more careful next time. So wipe the tears from your eyes. There's no point in crying over it now."

Something changes in her behavior happens then. It's like she's made a resolution to herself. This time, she does exactly as she's told.

"Hai...Gaara-sensei." She bows and smiles at me. "Ah, it's getting late. I will head home now, oyasumi nasai, Gaara-sensei."

I nod and she bows and takes her leave. I sense a familiar chakra in my room once Matsuri's gone. I turn me head to the corner shadows.

"She's cute." I recognize that voice.

"...Samurai-san? .When..?"

"I arrived earlier today. I'm glad to see that you're regaining your strength quickly." She smiles and draws closer to me. She's holding a ceramic tray with a cup of tea on it.

"I thought you might like some tea to help you relax more," she says. She sets the tray down on the nightstand. She takes a tablespoon and stirs the tea. "I just added some honey; I hope you like it." She offers it to me.

I take the cup from her hands. "Arigotou gozaimasu." I get a whiff of the tea. It's white rose which is hard to find in Suna.

I nod and take a sip. "..It's good," I say.

Samurai smiled. "I'm glad! Was that your student earlier?"

I nod. "Hai, it was Matsuri."

"She looks a couple years younger than us...How is teaching?"

"Teaching is...Harder than I expected, but it's doable and has rewards in itself."

She nods thoughtfully. "Have you ever taught someone before?" I ask.

"Hai. I taught a few Genin teams back in Ame for a little while, and I exchanged techniques with Konoha's ninja as well."

"What happened to them?"

"They're doing well, but they have different senseis now."

"...I see." I look down into my steaming cup.

"Samurai-san...Can I ask you a personal question?"

"What is it?"

"...Why did you leave your village?" I've only heard bits and pieces to the story.

She blinks. "It's not that interesting really, but it's long," she replies. "Do you still want to hear it?"

I nod. "Hai."

"I was born with a jutsu that my sensei named the All-Seeing Eyes. It was because I could analyze patterns in jutsus and master them faster than anyone he'd seen. It also allowed me to use different Genjutsu techniques as well. He said that it was similar to the sharingan and byakugan in that way, but differed in that I could also see timelines. He told me to keep it a secret from our village leader. My parents were worried. I couldn't control it too well at the time, and when I was seven years old, the leader of Amegakure, Hanzo, found out about it. My parents were killed that same year."

I heard about Hanzo. Tsunade had said that he was paranoid and kept guards by him at all times. He believed in the preservation of his skills so he hardly trained.

"...Hanzo ordered that my training be strict and he wouldn't let me use any techniques unsupervised unless I was going on a mission. It felt like I was his prisoner. By the time I was ten, he was ordering me to do A and B rank missions with little to no help at all. The "team" that did accompany me stood on the sidelines while I did all the fighting. Some of them wanted to help me, but they couldn't for fear of their lives. Hanzo was known to execute anyone who dared go against him." She takes a breath and continues.

"When I turned eleven, Hanzo had me doing S-class missions by myself. He promoted me to Jounin just for that purpose. When he told me to fight, I fought. When he told me to kill, I killed. It didn't matter who or what it was. When serving in Ame, I continuously fought to stay alive. I told Hanzo that I didn't like assassination missions and preferred escorting and delivering scrolls, so he assigned me to teach a workshop for Genin teams as a compromise. But when that ended, I got back into the same routine. At that point in my life, I didn't want to be a ninja anymore. I realized that I was only being used as tool and I grew tired of it. So, I left Ame for a few months undetected and travelled. I was declared a missing-nin, but I didn't care. I kept my profile low up until I met you in the Suna."

She looks into my eyes. I nod to let her know that I'm listening.

"I returned to Amegakure after our encounter. I asked Hanzo to let me train under a samurai I had met while I was away in the mountains. And I don't exactly know why he allowed it, maybe it's because he was afraid I would turn on him and easily kill him, or maybe it's because he thought I wasn't a threat anymore- whatever the reason, I was happy." She takes a breath.

"It felt so freeing to be able to use a blade again. A few months in to training, I got a letter from Hanzo. It was arrangements for a move to the Hidden Leaf village. It said not to return to Ame for two years. So, I met with the Third Hokage about my temporary residency and pledged to do ninja service for Konoha."

"What about your being Ame's new leader?"

"Well, another letter came requesting for me to be a guest proctor in the upcoming Chunin exams, and I accepted. After the exams, word had spread to Ame about the good I had done in Konoha and how I could possibly be stronger than Hanzo. I guess the people of Ame realized how much work I really did for the village and Hanzo." She laughs lightly.

"I went to the Ame courts after I spent time in Suna with you, and it turns out that I was a candidate for the leader position in Ame. Of course, they discussed my age and how I was too young to take up such a title, so they said that after one to two years, they'd summon me again along with the rest of the candidates."

Her story was captivating. "I think you would make a great leader," I say.

Her brown eyes widen. "Arigotou, gozaimasu, Gaara-sama." She nods in thanks.

"How is everything in Suna?" she asks.

"It's improving. The people of Suna are becoming less aggressive towards me."

"That's great! I'm happy for you, Gaara-sama." She beams at me.

I finish drinking my tea and she takes the cup from me. She places the cup back onto the tray. "Arigotou gozaimasu."

"I'd better leave you to rest," she says. "Recover fast, okay? I have no doubt that you'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving?" I ask. It felt like such a short time. The time went by too fast.

"Hai, I have to report back to the Hokage." She offers a soft smile. "I'll go see your siblings before I leave. Good luck with your teaching! I'm sure you make a great sensei."

"Sayounara, Samurai-san." I bow.

"Sayounara, Gaara-sama!" She bows back. "Don't forget to write me, okay?"

"...Okay." That might be a little difficult.

A couple weeks later, Samurai sent letters to my siblings and I. Temari was always the first to write back, then Kankuro, and mine was usually the slowest in response maybe because I was still socially awkward or maybe it's because the messenger birds always went to Kankuro fisrt. On rare occasions, I would be the first to write then Temari and Kankuro. Temari wanted to make letter writing into a competition. So, we made bets between her and Kankuro. I put more of my money on my older sister than on my brother. But as time progressed, we got even busier and the letter writing became less frequent. Letters came and went only when there were special occasions, like birthday's or other celebrations.

I missed Samurai along with the other ninja of Konoha. The missions I went on without the Leaf's aid weren't quite as enthralling, but I got used to it.

* * *

It's been over a year since the Konoha Chunin exams. The Suna council and interim leaders decided to reevaluate Temari, Kankuro, and I's exam results. They were evidently pleased with our files and had us each spar with Baki sensei to evaluate us further. We had already been running higher level missions for Genins, so the Suna council and interim leaders made up their minds to promote us. We received our vests in front of fellow Sunagakure ninja. It took over a year to evaluate us because of the incident with Konohagakure. They refused to give up our files up until now due to slow processing, but at least we didn't have to take the Chunin Exams again.

After being promoted, my siblings and I took on more A-ranks together and even a couple of S-ranks. We were known for being a deadly team, probably Suna's deadliest. We always completed our missions. Some people said it was because we were siblings so we had natural chemistry, and I think it's true.

But one day, that perfect teamwork was broken. We hadn't had a mission for a couple of weeks. It happened one day when I was sitting in our dining room at home, when Kankuro walked in.

"Hey Gaara, we got a message for you to report to the missions office," Kankuro says as he dusts feathers off of his right shoulder and fixes his hood.

There's a scratch mark on his cheek in a three stick shape. It must have been another messenger bird.

Animals didn't take well with Kankuro. Perhaps it's because of his puppets, but every time I saw a messenger bird come for Kankuro and myself, it landed on Kankuro and then proceeded in attacking his clothing. It was always a different bird too, due to Kankuro's requests but nothing changed.

When the bird finally calmed down enough for Kankuro to take the scroll off its foot and write a reply back, it took a while for him to tie the message back onto its foot and get it to fly off.

It was a hassle compared to just sending a ninja to deliver the messages. I felt pity for him. Temari laughed at first, but being the responsible older sister she was, she got tired of it as well.

"Alright..."'I reply and push back my chair to stand up.

Just then, Temari walks in, pauses, and looks at Kankuro. "Was there another message for Gaara?"

"Yeah, because they _totally_ wouldn't call for me," Kankuro says sarcastically.

"What did you just say? I'm still your older sister."

"I'm going to my room," he mutters and stalks away. He slams the door behind him.

"Tsk, such a child," Temari says with a look of disapproval.

I stand up. "And where are you going?" my older sister demands.

"...To the missions office. Apparently, I have a mission by myself. I'll be back," I say and I teleport away before she can speak another word. My siblings and I may have perfect teamwork, but we were still human. We still had our own little family feuds.

* * *

"Gaara-san," Baki-sensei says, "What do you think about taking on an S-rank mission?"

A S-rank? I was still only a Genin. "...Why did you only call me?" I ask my arms crossed in front of me as usual.

"We only _need_ you- that's why, at least, you and someone from a different village." Baki smirks, his crosses his arms as well.

"Why can't it be Temari, Kankuro, and I like it usually is?"

"The two of you were selected based off your abilities. A three-man group would be too easy to detect in this case, and Temari and Kankuro's skills don't exactly fit the need."

"What is the need? Who is it?" Now, it has caught my full attention.

"You may remember her: Samurai Shinoku from the Hidden Rain village. She was hard to snag for this missions since we had to go through Konoha in order to get her, but it was worth it. She's a powerful Genjutsu wielder despite her rare brazenness and is good with a sword, just what you need for this mission."

"What do I have to do?"

"We want the two of you to gain more knowledge on a wanted convict who goes by the name of Giro Katsumi and infiltrate his base. So, you'll need to use a henge, and his followers are known to be loyal so they won't talk unless you use genjutsu. He's wanted for murder, money laundering, and theft. He is a traitor to Suna and we don't know who or what his next target is." Baki's expression turns more serious. "He has to be stopped at all costs. This is a special mission for two people because your team isn't strong in genjutsu. You can detect it just fine, but wielding it is a different story. Believe me, I would join you, but the council won't permit me. They don't want to make a fuss by sending one of their interim leaders in. Though I don't see what the big deal is. This guy has a high bounty."

"...Where does the mission take place?"

"In the land of wind, just bordering on the land of earth. It's a ninety-two-day mission. Be prepared to head out by tomorrow morning." Ninety-two days was a long time away from Suna. It was even long for a stakeout.

"What about Matsuri?" My student who I'd promised to teach.

"I'll personally see to it that your student is taught by an experienced ninja while you're gone. She won't have any reasons to complain." Baki-sensei looks at me sternly. "Do you accept your mission?"

I nod. "Hai."

He grins. "Good."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"That's all, you're free to prepare for your mission." My sensei hands me five large stacks of ryo notes. "This is your spending money. Use it wisely," he says. He gives me a containment scroll to seal the money in.

I nod and teleport back to my house. I can't believe I'll see Samurai again. It's been a year, three months since our last letter exchange. I guess spending every day with her for three months will make up for the lost time. When I suddenly appear in the dining room, Temari's there.

"Wah! Oh, Gaara, you scared me," Temari says whilst in a defensive position. "Did you get your new mission assignment?"

"Hai, I'll be gone for three months."

"Who are your new teammates?"

"...It's Samurai."

"Oh, well, that's nice...Wait, Samurai as in Samurai Shinoku, Samurai?"

"Hai."

"No fair! You're going to spend three months with her for a mission?"

"...Hai."

Kankuro bursts in then. "That's not fair! I want to go on the mission too!"

"You can't," I say. "It's only a two-man mission...Besides, how's your Genjutsu?"

"Huh? I guess it's alright."

"...I'm leaving Suna by myself tomorrow morning."

"Wait! Gaara!" both of my siblings whine. I close my eyes in irritation and head towards my room to pack...What do you pack for a ninety-two day stakeout?

* * *

The next day, I leave the gates early. My siblings come to see me off. Temari's eyes are watery.

"Remember to eat three times a day okay? And if you skip a meal, then eat extra."

"Geez, Temari, you don't have to cry; it's only for a month. Gaara isn't a little boy. He can take care of himself." Kankuro crinkles his nose in disgust.

"Urusai, Kankuro!" she snaps at him as she wipes her eyes. "Promise me Gaara."

"...I promise." I knew better than to say "no" to Temari. I'd never hear the end of it.

"Good," she replies. "And remember to treat Samurai with respect, she is a lady. Open the door for her and get up when she enters the room. And don't forget to tell her I said 'hi' and to give her this package for me." She hands me a box wrapped in packaging paper.

"Okay," I say.

Kankuro covers his ears. "Gosh, how can you say 'okay' after _that_?" Temari smacks him on the back of his head. "Ow! Fine, I'm sorry."

"That's more like it." Temari nods with a satisfied smirk.

"I'm off," I say as I turn to leave.

"Bye Gaara!" They call after me. I run towards the place where I'm supposed to meet Samurai.

* * *

I travel through the desert to the meet up point; it takes me a couple of hours. I see her back first. She's wearing a blue vest with a cream colored scarf and black leggings. She turns around with a smile on her face. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Gaara-sama. Hisashiburi! It's so good to see you!" She walks up to me and I realize that we're the same height, four feet eight inches.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Samurai-san," I greet her.

"How have you been?" she asks.

"Good...and yourself?"

"Pretty good." She laughs lightly.

She looks around the desert. "Wow! I get to spend a month in the Wind country." Samurai turns back to me. "Even if it is for a mission, I'm excited."

"Have you ever gone on longer missions before?"

"Not including Konoha, the longest mission I had lasted six months." That's right, she was assigned to move to Konoha.

"Why was it that long?" Was it another stakeout mission?

"It was only because I was waiting for approval to attack, but I think Ame just wanted me gone for a few months."

"I see."

"What about yourself?"

"Three months...This will be my longest."

"Ah, is it your first time without Temari and Kankuro?"

"Hai..."

"How did they take the news when you told them?"

"They both said that it wasn't fair and Kankuro tried to come with me, but I wouldn't let him."

"How was Temari when you left?"

"She made me promise her to eat at every meal."

Samurai laughs. "Your siblings are the best!"

"Did you get your mission summary?" She pulls out a paper from her backpack.

"Hai." I pull out mine and we compare them side by side.

"Giro Katsumi, five foot nine, blood type A, brown hair, charcoal eyes. He made it to Chunin rank and suddenly defected. He's been marked as S-rank...That's all the personal information we have on him. His men who were arrested seem to all be wearing the same patch. Giro was last seen north of Suna outside a small village two weeks ago. I say we go to the village and check for him there."

"I agree. We can backtrack from there to find out what his next move is," I reply.

"Do you have your alias?" Samurai asks.

We had both received paperwork for our fake names and addresses. "It's Satoshi Hasashi. What's yours?"

"Mitsuko Hasashi. I guess we'll be playing the role of husband and wife."

"This is exciting! I get to go on a mission with a local of the Sand village!" She was really enjoying this. The sandstorms and high heat didn't seem to bother her at all…Heat...That reminds me.

"Wait, Samurai-san," I say.

"What is it, Gaara-sama?" she questions.

"What happened to your chakra? It's not the same."

"My chakra?" she pauses in thought.

Now that I think about it, her chakra signature during the Chunin Exams and her chakra signature on our first encounter varied greatly in heat and strength...Probably because she was a Jounin proctor fighting Genin. Now, it felt like it was pressed down a lot.

"It was like a blinding light before, but it feels like it has lost some of its heat."

"Oh, that...," she says, "My apologies, I'm just so used to masking it whenever I'm on missions." She laughs. "A force of habit, I guess you could say."

If I hadn't known her before, I probably wouldn't have been able to detect the masking. This must be what Baki-sensei was telling me about.

"Can you also make henges?"

"Hai, it's one of my specialties. I heard that's why Suna asked for me," she presses.

"It is," I say. "I think you should use your henge before we go to the village so that anyone surrounding it won't see and suspect you."

"I think you're right," Samurai says. "How do your henges and transformation abilities fair?"

"They're only sub-par. I never really had the use for them, so I didn't train to hold it long."

"I see," she says. "That shouldn't be a problem." She puts her right index and pointer fingers to her mouth and her form starts to change. Her arms and legs grow longer and slimmer. Her hair grows longer and turns black and her eyes grow smaller. Her face morphs, and her cheekbones grow higher and her chin becomes triangular. Her eyes change from honey brown to yellow. Her clothes change into a cherry blossom kimono. She ties the end of her hair with a blue ribbon.

"You're next," she says. She focuses her chakra on me and I feel my body change as well. She pulls her sword out of her backpack and shows me my reflection. "Here."

My hair has turned black and is longer, I have bangs covering my forehead. My face has become narrower and my eyes have become rounder and are obsidian. I'm a head taller than her now. I'm wearing a lilac colored yukata. "We'll have to do something about your gourd though...Ha! There, now everyone will see water instead of sand. What do you think?"

"I've never been taller than someone my age before," I state.

Samurai laughs and puts her sword away. "Alright, then, off to the village we go!" she says ecstatically.

...

The wall of a small village comes into sight. It sits on a hill with a ropes bridge over a canyon below. There are caves at the back and also sand dunes being constructed into buildings. There are two guards at the front of the gates. We show them our identification and they pass. The streets look similar to Suna in structure and in setup. The streets were lined with kiosks and restaurants. It is exactly twelve o'clock when we arrive so it is bustling with people. It wasn't a proclaimed ninja village, but there were a lot of Sand ninja there so we blended in. It was more like a town than a village since there were more inns than houses. I counted twenty-three in all.

"...Can you locate him?" I ask Samurai, referring to her All-Seeing Eyes jutsu.

"Hai, I can try. Let's go find an inn and check in first. There are too many people here."

I nod, and we check in at an inn called Ren at the southwest wing of the village. We choose it because it was at the end of the village, which meant you could see things coming your way. We are greeted by an ebony colored front desk that has a wall of keys behind it in a case. "Welcome to Ren Inn," the woman behind the desk says.

"Konnichiwa, we'd like to stay at this inn," Samurai says bows.

"How long will the two of you be staying with us?" the front desk woman asks us. She's in her mid-twenties and has short brown hair.

"For a month at the most," Samurai replies. "Would it be possible to extend our time in the future?"

"Yes, it would be possible, we can give you grace period and not book your room to someone else...Eh?" the front desk lady's eyes widen. "A month? Did I hear that correctly?"

Samurai nods. "Hai, that is correct."

The front desk woman blinks her eyes. "A month with us is quite costly. For our single bedrooms, the cost is two hundred eighty ryo."

"What about for two joining rooms?"

"For two joining rooms with one bath, it would cost three hundred seventy-five per night, including electricity and other services it would cost four hundred fifty ryo."

She must think it's strange for a couple to be staying in two different rooms, and least she didn't ask us about that, maybe she assumed we were cousins or something. The woman clears her throat. "Since you'll be staying for a month with an added grace period, you will have to pay a total down-payment of thirteen thousand five hundred eighty ryo notes."

Samurai calmly pulls out a wallet and counts her ryo notes, taking out the correct amount, and putting the excess money away. She placed the ryo notes on the desk. The brown haired woman is speechless.

"Okay, here is thirteen thousand five hundred eighty ryo notes," Samurai states.

The woman clears her throat again and plasters on a smile. "Would you prefer a village view or country view?"

"Village view, please."

"Could I get a name?"

"Mitsuko Hasashi." She uses her alias. The woman jots down the information for our room and grabs a keychain from the cubby in her desk and turns around. She unlocks the key holder case and grabs two keys off a hook and locks the case again.

"Here are your keys," she says, handing them to us. "Your rooms are 3B and 3C on the third floor. Do you need any help with your luggage?" She looks at my gourd.

Samurai shakes her head. "Kekkou desu, we can manage."

"Alright. Please enjoy your stay at Ren Inn!" The woman bows.

"Arigotou gozaimasu." Samurai bows and then we head up the stairs to our rooms. The ceilings are narrow which means fewer steps for us to have to walk up.

Once we're in one of our rooms, Samurai sets down her backpack on a drawer and locks the door behind us. She walks across the room and closes the maroon curtains, blocking our view of the village. She sits cross-legged on the wooden floor.

"Have a seat," she says. "I can pass what I see to you easier that way."

I nod and take a seat at her left side. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes then she forms the Tori sign and then holds the sign of the ram. "…For eyes that see sharper than a hawk's...," she mutters, "...and a power that goes beyond a ram's."

Her eyes snap open and reveal a blue iris and black rings with comma looking shapes that swirl into their correct positions. She stares at the wall.

I stare at her eyes. This is the first time I'm seeing her jutsu from a third perspective.

"Are you ready?" she asks me.

"Hai."

She focuses her gaze on me and I'm sucked into a view of the village. It shoots through buildings, but unlike the rumored view of the byakugan where you see only energy, I saw a full view of everything. The world takes on brighter and intense colors. I feel my mouth part slightly in awe.

"It looks like Giro's men have been here," Samurai says and stops searching to allow me to see the name of the restaurant, "Crave." On the ground was a patch Giro had his men wear. The restaurant wasn't anything special. It had a bar on the right side and curtains in the back to block off the kitchen. The only thing peculiar about it was a hatch to a basement.

"Why would a restaurant need a basement?" Samurai asks.

I'm lead downwards, past the steps and see nice sofas lined in a semicircle around a stage. It looks like an underground gentlemen's lounge.

"Something illegal must be going on if they have to section it off like that. We have to go to that restaurant," Samurai says.

The view of the restaurant fades and I'm left gazing into honey brown eyes. I can clearly see the golden flecks and the crescent of green in her eyes. They turn back to yellow.

I avert my eyes down and then to the side to avoid staring too long. I stand up and Samurai follows suit.

I nod. "Let's go."

Once we get to the restaurant, Samurai spots the patch and picks it up from the ground. She dusts it off and examines it closely, twisting between her fingertips.

"It looks like it's only been here for two days was hardly, there was hardly any sand covering it." She looks into the restaurant and then turns her head to me.

"Are you up for lunch? I'm buying."

We take a seat at a table on the left side of the restaurant. The interior was dimly lighted and the curtains leading to the basement were closed off. A waitress comes to give us water and takes our order.

"I'll have the steamed dumplings, please," Samurai says.

"What about you, sir?" the older waitress asks me.

"I'll have the gizzard."

She returns shortly with our food. The food was alright. Once we finish eating, Samurai pays the bill and then proceeds to ask the lady questions.

"This still smells like a new restaurant. How long have you been working here?"

"Oh, hai! We've been open for four weeks now; I started working here a week after that."

"Are you a full time waitress?"

"Hai, I work every day except for Sunday nights because that's we are close early."

"We're actually looking for someone who might have been here before. Do you recognize this patch? He wore it on his sleeve." She shows the waitress the patch she found.

The waitress's eyes widen. "Why, yes, I do. A man who took interest in the restaurant stops by here every Friday and Sunday right before we close. But why are you looking for him?"

"We're on a business trip, you see, and we're trying to get him to sit down and talk with us."

"I see."

"What did he want with the restaurant?"

"I've only spoken to him when taking his orders, but I overheard him talking with my manager about expanding his business."

"I see...Did you get his name?"

"His name was..." The waitress pauses and taps her pencil to her lips. "...Ah! It was Jirou," she says. "He was from an investment company."

"Jirou, what did he look like?"

"About five foot seven with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was always wearing long pants."

"Arigotou gozaimasu, for your help." Samurai bows.

The waitress bows back. "Dou itashimashite; is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Kekkou desu, that's all." Samurai smiles.

"Alright, arigotou gozaimasu!"

We exit the restaurant. The streets are less people milling around now that the lunch hour is over.

"We have to come back on Friday and Sunday if we want to catch him at the restaurant. Something doesn't feel right over there," Samurai says, but her lips don't move. I look quizzically at her.

"I'm a sensor and concord, which means that I can speak to you telepathically. Don't be surprised if I do this often. We people don't need people eavesdropping."

"...I understand," I respond. "We should track Jirou down. He can't be far from the village if he visits every week."

"Hai, that would be best." Samurai takes out the patch and clasps her hands together. She closes her eyes for a few seconds.

She opens her eyes. "I didn't see him earlier in the housing areas, so he could be in the caves. Let's go check there."

"Alright," I reply.

* * *

When we arrived at the caves, something didn't feel right about them. It was like there was a haze blocking us from going deeper into the cave. "It's under a genjutsu," Samurai says as she places her hand on the wall of the cave. "This won't break with 'Kai'." She puts her pointer and index finger to her mouth and her eyes flash blue for a second. The haze lifts and we see that the cave goes deeper and has four different sections in all. In the Land of Wind, villages were built upon or by water oasis, so it didn't surprise me to find out that the cave we were in had a stream flowing through it. The cave was lighted with lamps that were attached to the walks. "Red algae is very slippery, so be on the lookout for that," Samurai says.

I nod. "...Can you see Jirou?" I ask.

She activates her Jutsu. "It looks like Jirou. He's approximately one kilometer ahead. This cave runs really deep," she notes.

"Can I see?"

She nods and turns her head towards me, and I see a reflection of what she just saw. Jirou looks exactly how the waitress at the restaurant described him. He was with some other men who seemed to be construction workers. His mouth moves and I do my best to make out his words. He mentions something about sales and getting more customers. Then, Samurai sucks me out of the scene.

"He's heading back this way. We need to get away from the entrance."

We go into the left quadrant of the cave and I hear footsteps growing closer and closer to the entrance of the cave. Then I hear the voice of Jirou.

"We need to get this project at Crave underway fast. Giro says he doesn't think the basement's current condition will cut it for long. That's why he only brings the shipments on Sunday nights because everyone has work the next day so there's less people milling around."

"But when should I stop by?" the construction worker asks.

Jirou smirks darkly. "Friday nights are the best nights to go. That's when they have the best service and the best girls."

Samurai's forehead creases as she listens. Jirou leaves and only the construction worker is left. He goes back into the cave.

"I think we should confront him when he leaves," Samurai says to me telepathically.

"I agree."

"Should we play it ninjas or civilians?"

"Civilians, so that we don't appear as threats."

"Agreed. In the meantime, I think we should search the other caves."

We search through the three other caves quickly. The caves each had something strange to them. The first one connected to the second with the same stream, the third one had planter boxes with what looked like medicinal herbs and other strange looking plants, and the fourth one had trees.

"These plants...I recognize them from somewhere," Samurai says. "I didn't think it was legal to cultivate them." She takes out a small plastic bag from her pouch and uses it to pick a leaf off of a smaller plant that was growing on a rock.

"This stuff can be used a strong sedative, if I'm correct. Only certified medics are allowed to grow and handle these kinds of plants. So why are they here, near a construction site?" she wonders aloud.

"...I have a feeling that a certified medic isn't the one handling these plants," I say. "But if that's the case, then why isn't anyone guarding it?"

"It is strange...I guess we'll have to keep an eye on who comes and goes here."

I nod, and then we move on to the fourth cave. It had nothing peculiar but the trees which didn't seem harmful or illegal. As we were heading in, Samurai trips over a large root that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. I catch her before she falls and my arms wrap around her, but it's still odd for a ninja to trip. Our faces are mere inches apart now- our eyes both wide. Samurai's body is warm compated to the cold, wet cave.

"Arigotou gozaimasu, Gaara-sama," Samurai says and stands up straight as I release my hold.

"Kekkou desu," I reply.

She dusts the dirt off her clothes. "I can sense the construction worker heading in. We should go and meet him at the entrance to the first cave."

"...Alright." She walks back the other way and I follow after her. I cross my arms. I wonder why it felt like she was keeping her guard up?

When the construction worker makes it out of the caves and down to the ground, he meets Samurai and me.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Mitsuko Hasashi and this is my friend Satoshi. We're new here and we were wondering if you could tell us more about this village," Samurai says.

He eyes us. "What do you want to know?" He questions.

"What will be the finished product of this construction site?" Samurai asks.

"It's going to be a statue garden," he replies.

"Then what are the buildings for?"

"It's for the caretakers to live in."

"Ah, is that so? It looks more like warehouses than a caretaker housing area. What are in the caves?"

"…Listen, guys, I don't want any trouble. I just want to get home. I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Of course, of course," she says and raises her hands. "But would it be alright if we looked for ourselves?"

"Sure, but you won't find anything interesting." He's referring to the genjutsu that Samurai saw through, in which case, we knew there was something else to the caves and construction site.

"Is that so?" she asks with a look of disappointment. "Pity, Jirou said that there were real money makers in this cave."

"Wait, you know Jirou?"

Samurai grins. "How else would I have known? We are very familiar with Jirou."

"I'm not sure…" He eyes us skeptically. "What _really_ brings you here?"

"I heard you have plants with really strong sedative abilities. I wasn't aware there were certified medics in this village…I didn't even see a hospital."

The construction worker glares at us and looks us up and down. "You don't really know Jirou, do you? We're running a business here. You wouldn't want anyone to lose their jobs, would you?"

"Ah, no, that is why we're here, you see, we have a business proposition just for you. You can do something that is legal and earn a lot more than what you're doing illegally."

"And what is that, if I may ask?" He crosses his arms.

"Help us. We're only looking for information on your boss."

"Well, Jirou's my boss and you already seem to know a lot about him," he says.

"No, your _real_ boss," Samurai presses. "We want you to tell us all you know about Giro Katsumi."

He shivers slightly and his tough demeanor turns to fear. "How did you hear that name?"

"I take it you're afraid of him?" Samurai tilts her head slightly to the left.

"Who wouldn't be?" He mutters.

"Will you tell us? I have the money right here." She takes out a stack of ryo notes. "This is a million ryo notes."

He gulps. "Help us now, you get half."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You'll be our inside source."

"What do you want with Giro?"

"More intel on his operations and his whereabouts…" she pauses. "…And to take him down. You'll be excluded from this, of course."

"Who are you? A spy?"

Samurai smirks. "In a way..."

The construction worker grunts and then nods. "I'll accept your offer on one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to protect me."

"Isn't that what I just told you? You'll have our full protection."

"Giro is a powerful guy. If he finds out I'm helping you, he won't take it lightly."

"No one will be able to harm you, not even Giro Katsumi," Samurai states. "Do we have a deal?" She holds out her hand.

"In that case, I accept." The construction worker takes off his helmet, revealing medium length raven hair. He grins. We each shake his hand.

"The name's Takumi Iasawa."

"I think we'll be great friends someday, Takumi." Samurai smiles.

That was easier than I thought it would be. Samurai was very convincing. Now that we had the construction worker on our side, it feels like we accomplished a lot today. It looks like the tides are changing.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

This was a long chapter, eight thousand words! It matches "The Kazekage's Memories" roughly in length. I decided to keep it long because I have an idea of the amount of chapters I want for this story. Oh! I made up a story synopsis (finally) for this entire story! I finally know which direction to take it. The amount of chapters I was going for is roughly forty-two chapters. I would like to make it to fifty-one or fifty-two, but we'll see how that goes. I don't want to drag it on when I don't have to *cough *cough history report *cough. Anyway, thank you for the follows, favorites, and interests in this story! You guys make my day! Now only if this story can get more reviews...Hmm? XD

Thank you for reading!

**_Review. Follow. Favorite._**

_-TheSilkWriter_


	18. Chapter 17- The Voucher

**_Chapter 17- The Voucher _**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Mishimoto owns the _Naruto_ series. I created this story because I'm a big fan of his work. I only own my imagination.**

**A/N: This chapter has been edited as of July 31st, 2016.**

Happy reading~

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

Takumi willingly gives us information after our deal. "They have girls who serve and provide entertainment for the gentlemen guests. I've never been there, but I told Jirou I would go this Friday."

"Let us know what happens there," Samurai says. "I think it's more than just a couple bottles of sake and a show."

He nods. "Will do."

"What are all the plants for?" I ask.

"Jirou told me that we use it for medical purposes, but the majority of them is sold to the blackmarket. He has a guy come in and care for them. I've personally never touched them. I just help dig the caves and put the foundations in to make it stable," he replies. "Any more questions?"

"No, that's all for now," Samurai states. "Arigotou gozaimasu for your help. We'll keep in touch." She bows.

He grins and bows back. "Pleasure doing business with the two of you."

...

It's dark by the time we arrive back in the town. All the street lamps are lit and all the shops are open. Restaurants had their menu signs propped up outside of their shops.

As we walk around, I notice that Samurai looks a little pale. It's probably because she's been holding both of our henges for the past twelve hours.

"Let's get dinner somewhere," she offers with a small smile.

"What do you feel like eating?" I ask. The least I could do is eat where she wanted to.

"Hmm...Hot pot?" She replies with her usual calm expression.

We take a few more paces in our steps. "This restaurant has hot pot dishes," I note as I stop in front of the entrance. "Let's eat here."

"Sounds good."

I open the door and the bell on top of it jingles. "...After you," I say to my teammate as I part the small overhead curtains hanging above the doorway.

She thanks me and steps inside.

I follow after her and take notice of the cubby holes and the steps leading up to the dining area. We remove our sandals and place them into the wooden cubby holes. I allow Samurai to enter into the dining area first. There is a tall wooden desk on our right side where the hostess is standing.

"Irisshaimase!" the hostess greets us with a bow.

We bow back.

"For two?" She asks.

I nod. "Hai."

The hostess grabs two menus from the desk. "Right this way." She leads us to a low table with cushions on the ground and we seat ourselves on them.

We order hot pots, one vegetable and tofu and one vegetable and beef, and finish eating our meal quickly. I pay the bill this time and we exit the restaurant.

"Let's walk around before we head back to the inn," Samurai suggests. She's regained more energy after eating. Her skin is almost back to it's original color.

"Alright," I agree.

The cool desert wind blows softly through the streets and ruffles through the curtains on top of the doorways of each shop and the flags on some. The crescent moon drops a sliver of a shadow onto the town rooftops. No one seems to notice the stillness of the night. Serenity would have taken over it, had it not been for the rush of the people going in and out of shops.

"Do you want to go back to the inn now?" Samurai asks after fifteen minutes of strolling through the village.

I nod, so we head back to the inn and travel up the stairs to room 3B.

"I'll release our henges now, if that's okay with you." Samurai speaks after we lock the door behind us.

I nod. "It's fine."

"Alright then..."

Warmth spreads throughout my left shoulder where Samurai lightly places her right hand. She raises her pointer and index fingers to her mouth and her eyes flash blue. Our forms fade back to their original states, and I take notice that she's still suppressing her chakra.

"There." Samurai lifts her hand off of my shoulder. "It feels good to be back to normal, don't you agree?" She smiles.

"Hai."

She turns her head towards the bathroom. "There's only one bath that connects our rooms...Do you want to shower first or shall I?" She asks.

"You may go first," I reply whilst remembering my sister's words to be a gentlemen.

"Really? Arigotou gozaimasu, Gaara-sama!"

Samurai grabs her backpack off of the floor and heads toward the bathroom. She turns the knob and closes the door. Soon, the water in the shower is running. I place myself on the edge of the bed as I wait for my turn. I remove my white sash that secures my gourd to my back and place my gourd to the right side of me on the floor. After approximately fifteen minutes, Samurai opens the bathroom door with a white towel slung around her neck. Her hair looks good when it's wet.

She's wearing her royal blue tank top and long tan joggers with bandages wrapped around her left arm. Her toned arms are glowing in the bathroom light.

"Arigotou gozaimasu, Gaara-sama. I feel so refreshed now." She smiles cheerfully.

I nod and stand up. As I make my way to the bathroom, I pass by her, getting a whiff of cherry blossoms and jade. I take approximately ten minutes in the bathroom and open the door with my hair almost completely dry.

"We should discuss what our plans for tomorrow are," Samurai says.

"I agree."

She pats the bed, issuing me to have a seat. I place myself on right side of her.

She looks down and sways her feet at the edge of the bed. "Nothing really happens until Friday when we send Takumi-san in to meet Jirou."

"...What about the caves?"

"We can check on them periodically; I suppose, but we already know what's going on there." She turns to look at me. "What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I think we should go to Crave and become familiar with the staff there. If something goes amiss in the restaurant, like for instance, shipments changing, then they would be the first ones to know about it."

"Good idea. We can do that too. The waitress we had earlier was very friendly. She helped us a lot."

I nod. "She was very informative. I wouldn't expect someone to share so much information about their boss. She probably doesn't know about his illegal goings...Of course, you were also very convincing."

"You think so?" Samurai replies as she casts her gaze down.

"Anyway," she shakes her head and looks up again, "we actually have some leisure time. There's not much we can do besides wait and see what we're up against...I suppose this is the nature of a stakeout mission." She smiles and stands from the bed.

"What time do you usually wake up in the morning?" She asks me.

"Normally around six."

She nods. "Okay, I think I'll head to my room now and try to get some sleep." She smiles with her eyes closed.

I nod. "Oyasumi nasai, Samurai-san."

She nods back. "Oyasumi nasai, Gaara-sama." She walks through the bathroom to the other room and closes the bathroom door.

I'm both glad and relieved that I get to spend these days in the wind country with Samurai as my teammate. She, along with my siblings and Baki-sensei, are the only ones who make me feel like an actual person.

As I lay back on my bed, my mind is buzzing with today's activities.

"_Not sleeping yet, huh? It's not my fault this time._"

...

-**A year ago**-

"_I don't see the point in trying to get people to like you_," Shukaku blurts out one night. "_Killing them is so much easier._"

"_That's exactly why I did it_," I reply. "_Because it was easy. I had given up too easily. I need to work hard just like Naruto and Samurai in order to mean and achieve something_."

"_Do you even have a main goal, kid? Otherwise, what are you working towards?"_

"_...I'm figuring that out as I go. It's not something I can decide overnight, but I think I want to become important to my village. I'm not sure of which path I will take._"

"..._That girl and that Naruto kid ruined my fun." _The Tanuki pouts. "_That girl especially is such a nuisance_."

I close my eyes. _"Her name is Samurai and she is my friend, so please use her name correctly."_

Shukaku growls._ "Hmph! It used to be just the two of us."_

_"Things are different now...I want to impact people just like how my friends have impacted me."_

_..._

-**Present day**-

'_You've been silent for a while...What stirs you now?'_

'_Oh, nothing, just the fact that my adversary is in the other room, is all_.'

'..._Your...adversary?_' I repeat.

'_She, along with that Naruto fella, ruined my life_.' This seemed awfully similar to the same conversation we had a year ago.

'_There's no need to be pessimistic_...'

'_You only say that because you're positive now. Gah! It's so aggravating_!'

I stay quiet for a moment.

'..._Did you need something?' _I ask the beast inside me.

He growls. '_You think she's so perfect. Why don't you ask her why she made you forget her, hm? You would have been like you are now sooner. Why would she keep this from you? Why would she deny you the possibility of happiness?_'

'..._Possibility. Perhaps, that is why she made me forget_.'

'_What are you going on about?'_

'_Perhaps she made me forget because it it wouldn't have impacted me as much as it does now. Perhaps she made me forget because there was a smaller possibility of me changing for the long-run than opposed to my meeting Naruto. Perhaps in keeping things as a vague, sleepless-illusion, she was saving me.'_

Shukaku growls. '_Do you really think that?'_

_'I can see no other reason. She is not the type to do something out of fear_.'

'_Oh, great...Now look what I started,' _hemumbles_. 'She's no goddess, son. People alw__ays put themselves first.'_

_'I'm learning that that's not always the case,'_ I state_._

He huffs_. 'Why do you have to be so stubborn?'_

As his voice departs from me, the rest of my night is spent in peaceful contemplation of my next move for when I return to Suna. _What do I want? And how can I attain it?_

_..._

I lift my lids to the sound of running water. I look straight ahead to see light peeking out from under the bathroom door.

Samurai's awake.

I sit up in my bed and look to the nightstand on the right. The clock read 6:00 a.m. The water stops, and I hear the other door to the bathroom close as the light switches off.

She's finished.

I decide to get ready as well. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and walk towards the bathroom. After I flip on the light switch in the bathroom, I turn on the faucet and catch the water in my hands and bring it to my face. I finish with my other morning rituals and use a towel to dry my damp face.

I turn my gaze to the left- the door to Samurai's room. I should knock and let her know that I'm ready. I take two steps towards the door and knock on it three times.

"Just a moment," I hear her say.

Three seconds later she speaks again, "You can come in."

I twist the silver doorknob and open the door. Samurai sits on the bed across the room and motions for me to sit next to her. Our plans for the day were simple: eat, go to Crave, check the caves.

We decide to order room service for breakfast and go to Crave for lunch. Nothing too interesting happened. We had the same waitress who seemed happy to see returning customers. The Genjutsu on the caves was cast again, but this time, Samurai was able to see inside the caves with her jutsu. We didn't need to break the Genjutsu again.

"Nothing has changed aside from the Gejutsu being cast again," she says with her blue eyes squinted slightly. "Oh, Takumi-san is working now."

...

-**Friday**-

Samurai uses a summoning scroll that reveals wires and small black devices. "These are the microphones we're going to use to listen to Takumi's conversation with Jirou while he's in Crave," she explains. "With these earpieces, we can hear their entire conversation. We just have to attach these wires on him and he'll be ready to go."

At seven o'clock, we meet Takumi at the construction site.

"All I have to do is stick this mic down my shirt so you can hear me?"

"Hai."

"Alrighty then."

...

We watch from the sidelines as Takumi meets with Jirou in front of the restaurant Crave. Takumi and Jirou enter the building and Samurai relays what's going on to me.

"They've entered the basement," she says. "It seems that the gentlemen's club is, in fact, a hostess club."

I hear the two men's conversation through the wire. They discuss new branches and renovations for Crave taking a few drinks here and there. Crave seems to be one of the few chain restaurants that Giro owns.

"I'll be leaving the village to meet Giro next week instead of him coming here," Jirou says. "He says it's more convenient for him that way and that the shipment is lighter."

"Excuse me, Jirou-sama," Takumi interjects. "But you haven't exactly told me what this shipment is and I would like to know what you are talking about."

"Hmm? I haven't?" He pauses and I hear him swallow what I presumed to be alcohol. "Well, I suppose that's for a good reason, wouldn't you say? I can't exactly tell you everything that goes on between the boss and I...Unless, of course, you had a reason for knowing other than idle curiosity?"

"I suppose not. I just don't like being kept in the dark is all."

"I can relate to that. Giro doesn't tell me everything either..." He changes the subject. "Something weird happened the other day while I was overseeing the construction site. It appears that the Genjutsu was broken both in the restaurant and at the caves...You haven't noticed anything suspicious have you?"

"Not at all, I hadn't even noticed that it was broken. Now that you mention it, I barely remembered it being there in the first place."

"Fair enough. I only ask since you have one of the later shifts in the construction site, although I hadn't really expected you to know." Jirou sighs exasperatedly. "I can't seem to put a finger on it. It's like a squirming insect that refuses to be killed." I hear something make contact on a wooden surface. I assume it's Jirou squishing his thumb to the table to emphasize his point.

"Do you know a lot about the ninja arts, Takumi-san?"

"Not really. I come from a family of artisans."

"Would you like to know something about that particular Genjutsu?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Well, in order to discover that Genjutsu, you'd have to be actively looking for it or you'd have to be assuming something was there. It's not something a civilian or even a full-fledged ninja could stumble upon _accidentally."_

"That _is_ some suspicious stuff going on."

"It sure gave me a scare. If Giro heard about it, he'd be sure to have my neck, even if we are brothers." Jirou chuckles. He gulps down more liquid. "Anyway, I hired ninja to recast the Genjutsu already, so there shouldn't be a problem...Thankfully nothing was taken."

"Well that's good news. Hold on a second, in order to dispel a Genjutsu you have to be a ninja right?"

"I believe you are correct...People after Giro's herbs? That will not turn out nicely for them." He sighs again. "Listen, I'm glad you're here, Takumi-san. Having someone to talk to really lifts the weight off my shoulders. It's only been three months since we've met, but I feel like I've known you my whole life! I'm actually surprised you've stuck around and moved with us on this project this entire time."

"Yeah, well, I heard the retirement pay was pretty," Takumi replies. "And I get free drinks on my boss's tab." He gulps down some liquid.

Jirou laughs. "We need more employees like you!" He exclaims.

...

The streets are empty at this time of night. We meet up with Takumi a few blocks away from Crave and relays his conversation with Jirou in case we missed anything over the radio. He smells like alcohol, but he still does a decent job in telling his story.

"It's a hostess club alright...Listen, are you guys the ones who broke the Genjutsus?" He slurs his words a bit.

"Hai, that would be us," replies Samurai simply.

He gulps. "So- you _are_ ninja?"

Samurai and I look at each other and then turn our eyes back towards the construction worker. We nod. His eyes grow wider by the second.

"We said we'd protect you, didn't we?" Samurai asks.

"How did you think we'd do that if we weren't ninja?" I question.

"Well..." He gulps again. "Guess I wasn't really thinking about that since you pulled out that wad of cash."

Then his expression turns serious. "Look, I can sense that you guys are powerful, but from what I've heard, Giro has a lot of strong people under his hand as well...Not to mention he himself is powerful. If you want to call this operation off, I'd understand. It's for the best."

"Why does it concern you so? That would mean you wouldn't get the rest of your money."

"Yeah, w-well..." He stutters. "Money isn't all that matters." He rubs the back of his neck. "Listen, you guys are still young and have your whole lives ahead of you. I'm older and I haven't exactly made the right decisions when it came to my life...But you should forget about this mission of yours and enjoy life together instead of picking fights."

The construction worker could be no older than thirty-five and we looked like we were in our late twenties in the henges Samurai transformed us with.

Samurai and I caught on immediately.

"We don't look much younger than you," Samurai states.

"You called us young and claimed we were picking fights." I add.

Why would he talk to us as if we were children?

"Do you know something about us, Takumi-san?" Samurai asks.

He gulps. "Wow, you two are smart. I don't know how to explain it, really, but since I met you, I felt something...odd about you two." He stops talking and we wait for him to continue.

"...Go on," Samurai urges politely.

I, for the matter, was rather perturbed that he called us odd.

"Anyway, I figured you two were lying to me about who you were and I thought it was weird that this fella had a gourd of water on his back so I did a little research because I'm a little paranoid, you see, I've always been a scaredy cat," he spoke quickly.

"I used to hear these _scary_ tales...Oh, pardon me, these _rumors_ about a boy named Sabaku no Gaara who killed for fun and to please his mother, and it got me boarding up my windows at night and getting double locks on my doors at home. Those rumors were always on my mind from the day I heard them."

It was a little difficult to decipher his drunken words but I had gotten a general idea of it.

"Your gourd got me thinking of them again...But yours was filled with water that I could hear when you walked, and Sabaku no Gaara's is filled with sand according to the tails so I was like '_no it's not him.' _But growing up my grandmother painstakingly trained me how to detect Genjutsus and how to see through henges through a simple touch. When I shook your hands, I wasn't searching for anything, honest, but I did notice that your chakra flows were extended more than they should have been, especially the lady's here." He nods his head at Samurai.

"I thought you said you came from a family of artisans, not ninja," Samurai replies.

"It's true. The only thing I left out was that I come from a family of _paranoid_ artisans. My famiy has always been scared of ninja, you see, and my grandmother used to be a kunoichi...The only ninja in our family. Just about the only thing I know of the ninja arts is this Genjutsu and henge detection ability." He looks at his palms.

Then, Takumi looks us in the eyes with a serious expression marring his face. "So that's it right? Your both using henges."

"What does this have to do with Sabaku no Gaara?" Samurai questions.

"Who else would carry a gourd on his back?"

"He could be using water to fight," Samurai offers.

"Nope, can't fool me. His chakra flow extended even around his gourd. You're him, aren't you? Your Sabaku no Gaara and you've come to take down Giro and his men."

Samurai and I exchange glances as we have a silent conversation. She sighs.

"I suppose there's no point in hiding it now," Samurai says.

She places her right hand on my shoulder and I watch as her eyes flash blue. I feel myself shrinking back into my original form along with her. Takumi's eyes grow wide.

"Hai...I am Sabaku no Gaara."

"You have to understand why we would use a henge in the first place, Takumi-san. Please don't tell anyone. We're putting our confidence in you."

"Hai, hai. I understand, and I wouldn't dare tell knowing who you are now." He shivers. "Um, you won't hurt me, right? I'm assuming that since I haven't heard of anymore deaths around here." His sweat drops.

I stare back at him. "No...That is, as long as you stay quiet," I reply.

He gulps. "Absolutely! Wow! I have Sabaku no Gaara protecting me!" He turns to Samurai. "...And who are you?"

"My name is Samurai Shinoku. Pleased to meet you, officially, for the first time." She bows.

"Shinoku, huh?" He scratches the back of his head. "That name sounds familiar..."

"Takumi-san," Samurai addresses him calmly, soothingly. "this mission...is our life. This is what we live to do. You don't have to worry. We choose our battles wisely and for the most part, we don't go running in unprepared," she assures him.

She shifts her weight on her feet. "It's a good thing we met you, Takumi-san, or else we wouldn't have know all that we do now. So...Thank you for all your help. I know you say you're doing it for the money, but I can tell that you truly have a caring spirit."

Takumi stares blankly at her for a moment. "...I don't know what you're talking about,' he mumbles. "But if you two are still going through with this ridiculous mission, take this." The construction worker hands her a white piece of parchment. "It's proof of where Jirou and Giro are meeting, and that I didn't let you guys go in blindly." He turns around. "Call me when you need me again." He waves his hand and walks down the alley.

"I suppose all that's left to do now is to investigate that shipment," Samurai states as we watch Takumi's back disappear into the night.

I nod. "Hai. We have to follow Jirou."

...

"How much time do we have?"

"Sixteen hours and four minutes until the shipment arrival, Sir."

"We're early."

"Hai, Sir."

"Let's just break camp here then."

"Right away, Sir."

We've been waiting in a desert cave approximately four miles away for almost twenty-four hours before Jirou and his men show up. Samurai's been using her All-Seeing Eyes Jutsu to keep updated on their doings. I glance over at her from her left side as her blue irises fade.

"They're not going to be doing much now. I think it's safe for us to relax."

She takes a seat on the cave floor and I take a seat across from her.

"You know, if they are carrying something illegal, then this part of our mission is over." Samurai smiles slightly.

"Hai, all that's left for this mission would be to find Giro."

She nods. "I suppose that'll be the tricky part since no one's seen him in several weeks...Let's just hope that he shows up tomorrow."

...

We found nothing in that shipment. No illegal things or Giro were present. The shipment contained food supplies and renovation materials for the restaurant and cobstruction area.

We would keep up this same routine for six weeks. From consulting with Takumi about any changes he'd heard about to simply waiting until the next shipment would come in. But ultimately, we would come up with nothing.

Until one day, Takumi found us walking through the street.

"Hey, you two! Come over here," he whispers loudly from a dark alley.

"Well, this doesn't look suspicious at _all_." Samurai's sweat drops.

Once we made sure no one was watching, we made our way over to him.

"Ohayo, Takumi-san," Samurai greets him. "What brings you to us today?"

He looks around quickly then places a hand next to his mouth in order to direct his voice. "Here's the location for a new shipment Jirou has coming in in two days." He hands us a piece of parchment.

Samurai's and my eyes widen. "But it's not even Sunday...How did you find out about this?" My teammate asks him.

"Jirou spilled it last night over drinks. I think you two finally have a solid lead." He grins.

"You've gone above and beyond," Samurai says.

"I agree," I say with a nod.

She thanks him, "Arigotou gozaimasu, Takumi-san!"

"Hey, I'm still getting paid for this right?" The construction worker laughs nervously as his sweat drops.

"Of course."

...

We waited behind a sand dune just outside of Jirou and his men's campsite. The caravans containing the new shipment pulled into the campsite. We soon discovered that this was not another false lead, for what the caravans contained was utterly horrifying.

It shocked us both, and it seemed to snap something in Samurai's calm demeanor. Neither of us had expected the events to come.

...

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

The Japanese name "Takumi" means artisan, so I thought it was fitting for his character :).

What did you guys think of this chapter? Organizing it was a little challenging heheh, but I managed...At least I hope I did xP. I think this cliffhanger was better than shoving everything into one chapter. The next chapter contains action scenes! Hurrah! Gaara and Samurai finally get somewhere in their mission too.

Thank you for reading! Don't forget to:

**_Review. Follow. Favorite. _**

-_TheSilkWriter_


	19. Chapter 18- The Intervention

**_Chapter 18- The Intervention_**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto series was created by Masashi Kishimoto. **

**A/N: This chapter involves human trafficking, but there is nothing too descriptive. This is where the mission gets serious. **

Happy reading~

* * *

**Samurai's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I saw. The site of it had my stomach churning...Giro and his men were trafficking women.

Three caravans pulled into the campsite pulled by a truck. They're dark and wooden and have no means of light entering them except through the bottom of the doors in the back. Women, including a few young girls not much older than myself, filed out of them one by one. They were shackled to each other by chains. There were twenty-one women in all, and two thirds of them had tear-stained faces and bruises to match. Some were dressed in kimonos, while others were dressed in nothing but dirty rags. I noted that the women in kimonos were the ones held captive the longest as they had neither bruises nor tears, but makeup covering their seemingly calmer faces instead.

The man controlling the caravans ordered the women to line up and Jirou picked out who he wanted to send to serve men at the restaurants.

This was forced labor. This was slavery...And it was sickening. These were human beings robbed of their rights to be human- their freedom. All for the will of one evil man? All for the love of money? For the purpose of keeping his business afloat?Everything- from the caves to the restaurants- made sense now. The plants were used to capture these helpless women. They were most likely injected with a sleeping paralysis before being kidnapped.

I look over at Gaara. His brow is knitted as well. He must have figured out what they've been doing. I wonder if he feels the same way I do?

"Gaara-sama..." I speak. "We have to intervene."

He nods. "Hai."

"Keep these women here for now," Jirou says as he points to about a third of the girls which he had sectioned off. "We'll wait for the rest of the shipment from the south until we decide whom to take back."

'_Now's our chance_,' I think quickly.

I whisper out loud, "We need to apprehend that caravan."

"Let's go," my teammate agrees with a nod.

I place my hand on Gaara's shoulder and teleport us sixteen miles south of the campground, a few feet away from the exact location of the last traveling caravan. The desert's heat waves make it hard to see the caravan clearly.

These men might be a little prepared, but in the end, they won't know what hit them. My eyes flash deep blue as I dispel our henges and stare straight ahead of us.

"This caravan is more heavily guarded...Four men and three women, and I doubt they'd put their weaker men to guard this one since it's by itself," I say whilst relinquishing my Jutsu.

It comes closer to us.

"We must stay on our feet then," Gaara replies. His gourd plug pops out and his sand snakes around him in a slim strip.

The truck pulling the caravan stops five feet away from us and the driver yells out: "Hey, kids, move on the side! We're making a delivery here!"

"We know exactly what you're doing," I say. "We know that Giro is using the plants he grows to paralyze and knock out these women to force them to work at his restaurants. Release them at once! Or suffer the consequences."

The man in the driver's seat smirks. "Oh? And what are a bunch of kids like you going to do?" He steps out of the truck and jumps down. He uses the back of his hand and knocks twice on the passenger door, and three men hop out of the truck. He and his companions are wearing brown clothing with long pants and turbans.

"There's two of you against four of us. Face it, scrawny kids like yourselves are no match. But say, little miss, why don't you join our little crew here? It'll be a lot of fun." His eyes grow dark.

I don't let his words affect me. "If it's a fight you want, a fight is what you're going to get!" I reply as I draw kunai from my pouch and twirl the hilt in my hand.

He heaves a hefty laugh from his chest. "You kids crack me up." Then he points at us. "Get them!" He orders the other three men.

"Gaara-sama, you take two, I take two?" I question.

He nods. "Hai."

"W-wait...That sand! It can't be! Boss, that's Gaara of the Sand Waterfall!" One of the men shivers in fear.

"I don't care who he is! I gave you an order!" He yells to the smaller man.

The driver kicks him towards us, causing him to stumble a little before the smaller man draws a kunai from his right leg and charges it with his chakra. He runs toward me.

I parry his kunai off easily with mine, and throw an uppercut to his jaw. He loses consciousness immediately. Meanwhile, Gaara is immobilizing the other two men with his sand.

"Tsk. Who are you?" The driver yells as he charges at me, his body ablaze with chakra and a jagged sword drawn at his side.

"Samurai!" Gaara calls out to me as the other the other man charges at me from behind with chakra infused fists.

"Air Style: Shuriken Bullet Jutsu!" The driver shouts as he throws six chakra infused shuriken at me. They meld into bullet-like objects from the air pressure that's placed on them.

I concentrate my chakra to my legs and jump up to avoid them, but the driver's other companion follows me and prepares to throw a fist to my head.I knee him in his stomach, and he gags. I bring my elbow down onto the middle of his back and he barrels toward the ground.

Three more shuriken come my way and I deflect them with my kunai. If my opponent had used the same air Jutsu, then maybe it wouldn't have been so easy. I land on the ground as the driver comes at me with his sword swinging. I dodge his blows and form hand signs.

"Lightning Style: High Voltage Touch Technique." Lightning covers my hands, and as the driver raises his arms to slice his jagged sword down on my head, I bring my right hand up and use the side of my right hand to move it to the side. The end of his sword burns to a crisp and the wind carries away its ashes. The driver holds a shocked expressed on his face as I bring my left hand and use an uppercut motion to jab the tips of my fingers into his throat. His eyes roll into the back of his head as his body is thrown high into the air. I go in for the final blow and punch him in the stomach with my right hand.

The driver's body flies back and hits the front of the caravan. He slides to a seated position on the ground with his mouth aghast.

Meanwhile, Gaara has the two other men immobilized and knocked out in his sand. Having a teammate that actually helps is nice. I smile.

Gaara drops the two men onto the ground, then he turns to me- his cerulean eyes meeting mine, and together, we walk around to the back of the caravan.

"The doors have a lock on them," I state as I draw my sword from my back. In one swift motion, I breal the lock in half with my sword. I grab one of the wooden door handles while Gaara grabs the other. I take a breath.

We exchange glances and nod before opening the doors. The doors creak open and reveals girls sitting on the seats along the walls of the dark wooden caravan. They stare back at us with eyes glazed over. "They were just under a Genjutsu," I whisper to Gaara, and he nods.

The girl on my side, the left, with long orange hair braided on her right side shakes her head from side to side as she regains her composure. "Wh-who are you?" She asks us with a quiver in her lip, but also with hope in her toffee colored eyes.

"It's alright," I reply soothingly, "we're here to help." I extend my hand to her. "Take my hand."

She looks to the other girls behind her and they nod their heads quickly. Hesitatingly, she reaches out her slim pale fingers to meet mine.

"What's your name?" I ask her as I help her down the steps along with the rest of the girls trailing behind.

"It's Mimi."

"That's a lovely name."

"Y-you still didn't answer my question," she responds timidly.

The ends of my lips curl. '_That's right.'_

"My name is Samurai...This is Gaara. And we're going to get you to safety," I reply as I release them from their chains with a swipe of my sword, and Gaara from their shackles with a crushing motion of his sand.

...

After tying up the men and showing the girls that we meant them no harm, we escorted them to a nearby cave. I summon a white messenger dove from a scroll and send a message to the local authorities to come and pick up the criminals.

"You have to wait here. The authorities are coming to escort you all to safety...Giro's men are crawling everywhere, so you can't go back to the other towns by yourselves. Do you understand?"

"W-what about them?" Mimi, who has been released from her bounds, points towards the knocked out men in the corner of the cave.

"You'll be fine. They won't be waking up for a while...But if they do, take these." I pull out a summoning scroll and release three wooden clubs. "Here. You can keep them at bay with these, although I doubt they can do much with those ropes tying them down."

"O-okay, we'll wait for you here," Mimi replies with wide round eyes as she takes a club. The other two girls follow suite.

"Hai, we'll stay put," the one I've found out is named Kyra adds.

I turn to Gaara who's been watching this whole interaction calmly. "Gaara-sama, are you ready to go?" I ask him.

He nods. "Hai, let's go."

"We'll be off then. Take care of yourselves while we're gone." I smile as I raise my pointer and index finger to my lips, then we disappear from their sight in a mist.

...

"That shipment should be here already," Jirou grits his teeth in annoyance. "Tachibana, go find out where that other shipment is!" He barks out.

"H-hai, sir!" The one named Tachibana replies, but just as he is about to take off; he's interrupted by the site of us.

I state "The other caravan isn't coming."

"What do you mean the other caravan isn't coming? Who are you?" Jirou questions us.

"We're ninja sent by the Sand, and we're here to take you down," I reply simply.

"Don't tell me you're the ones that broke my Genjutsu at the caves."

"That would be us." My eyes flash blue. "Surrender now, and let the girls go!" I see Gaara's sand make a hovering semi-circle in front of his feet.

Jirou bites back, "You'll have to fight us for them." He spreads his arms to show the twelve men standing behind him.

"So be it."

...

My hands fly as I form five hand signs. "Houden no Jutsu!" Lightning crashes onto the criminals. It's now two against four. Gaara uses his sand to throw some of the men against the ground, while I use my katana to slice through the men one by one, incapacitating them. I charge towards Jirou.

"Water Style: Hand of Waves!" A thick stream of water shoots out from his hand and towards me.

"Lightning Style: Thunder-ball Jutsu!" I form a ball of lightning in my hand and throw it towards my enemy's attack. It travels through his stream of water and hits his hand against his chest with a booming sound. Light flashes, and when it dissipates, I see Jirou lying on the ground with his arms stretched out at his sides.

He's still conscious, yes, but he's paralyzed. We need him awake for questioning.

I can feel Gaara's eyes on me as his sand slithers from the men he had been fighting and back into his gourd.

"Let's wrap them up," I say.

He nods.

We tie up all the men together except for Jirou whom we kept separate for interrogation purposes. His back is propped up on a large rock next to the caravan and he leans his head back against it.

I question him, "What are the whereabouts of Giro Katsumi?"

He spits to the side. "You're not getting any information from me. There's no way I'm ratting him out."

I squint my eyes at him. "Fine, then. You leave me no choice," I reply.

I'm at the point of no mercy. We don't have time to be waiting around anymore. Who knows what other kinds of horrors Giro will spread before we can track him down on our own?

My eyes flash blue and the black markings in my eyes spin as I prepare to cast a Genjutsu over him. "Oru Modoken Technique:..." I say quietly.

"W-what are you doing? Stay away from me!" Jirou shrieks as he tries to back away unsuccessfully.

"...Mind Pressure Jutsu!" I cast the Genjutsu on him and his eyes morph from dark brown to black.

"Now...What are the whereabouts of Giro Katsumi," I repeat.

"He's located in a small palace outside of the next town over," he replies easily.

This Genjutsu allows me to get information out of someone by pushing on a certain part of their mind and decreasing their chakra flow there. This makes them lose all aspects of restraint, allowing them to speak freely about secrets and other useful information.

Gaara asks, "How is the security there?"

"Security is high, and they won't hesitate to kill you on-site. They're a group of highly trained professionals...and there's a lot of them. If you're not killed by one of them, it'll be by all of them combined. Heck, if you can even make it to Giro, you won't stand a chance. My brother is the most powerful out of all of us and he kills for fun, so he won't have a single regret in killing you."

Gaara's brow knits and his eyes narrow his last comment.

"That's must be why I look up to him...He's strong in that way," Jirou muses with half-lidded eyes.

"You look up to your brother because it's easy for him to kill people?" I ask in disgust.

My red-headed teammate crosses his arms and stares down at the man.

Jirou chuckles. "Of course! That, and because he's freakishly tall, so I have no choice but to! It's impolite, you know- not to look someone in the eye when you're talking to them!" He laughs hysterically. He starts rolling from side-to-side on the ground from his sitting position...That is, until I use my hand to chop him on the neck, effectively hitting his pressure point and knocking him out.

Gaara looks relieved that I've put an end to that man's crazy, laughing fit as he uncrosses his arms and let's his shoulders droop slightly.

"Well _he's_ got a massive brother complex." I sigh exasperatedly as I run a hand through my hair. "Oh! I forgot to release the Genjutsu I put on him before knocking him out...Oh well, he'll wake up sooner or later." I kick at the sand under my feet and face my head towards the ground.

"Do you think...he can be saved?" Gaara asks slowly, his raspy voice cutting through the desert air.

With my hand still on top of my head, I look into his green eyes. After a quick second, I drop my hand slowly to my side. I know what he's asking, and quite frankly, it's a hard question to answer.

"Someone can have the most convincing argument in the world, but it'a the other person's decusion in the end. If Jitou just opens his mind, then maybe he'll accept the truth...The truth that killing is wrong and ending another life is purposeless and only causes pain."

"Perhaps he thinks causing pain is the purpose of life," Gaara states.

I stare at him for a while before casting my hazel eyes to the side. "Perhaps he does."

Such a perplexing question...How does one answer it?

...

We wait for less than two hours for the authorities to show up. Upon our request, they bring food and water to relieve the victims after their traumatic experience.

I release Jirou from the Genjutsu once he wakes up, just before he's taken away with the rest of his companions. Gaara and I lead the authorities to the cave where we had the remaining women wait for us.

The men in the caves were also arrested and taken away. We inform the authorities about the restaurant Crave, but not about the construction site due to the fact that Takumi was still there. After we take down Giro, we should have enough time to warn him and give him his money before the they find out on their own.

In the meantime, we're sending the women off to town in the caravans. They thank us profusely before as they are being escorted away. "Arigotou gozaimasu for your help, Samurai-sama, Gaara-sama!" Mimi squeezes my hand tightly and bows deeply.

"We're just doing our jobs," I say. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

She nods with a smile, joyful tears springing from her eyes. "H-hai! We will never forget the two of you!"

"Mimi-san! It's time to go!" Kyra calls out.

"Ha-hai! I'm coming. Sayonara, Samurai-sama, Gaara-sama!"

"Sayounara, Mimi-san. I'll be keeping an eye on you all to make sure you get to town safely."

Mimi bows to us again and thanks us before running towards the caravan where the other women are. They wave goodbye with smiles adorning their faces as they pull the doors to the caravans closed one by one. And as the two trucks pull the four caravans away, the young women stick their heads out of the newly carved windows on the sides of the caravans and call out their goodbyes and wave at us some more.

We wave back, and once they've disappeared from our direct line of site, my eyes flash blue as I watch them make it into town safely. I heave a sigh of relief as I tell Gaara that they've made it unscathed. He seems pleased with this news as he lets out a sigh as well.

Had we not intervened when we did, the women could have wound up scattered in different locations, and the ones deemed not good enough to work at Crave would have been left in the desert to starve. I shiver slightly. Thank goodness we were able to stop Jirou in time.

Now, we had only one thing left to do, and that was to take down Giro.

...

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

Guess what? I love reviews, follows, and favorites like any other writer out there. So if it's not too much to ask, could you send a little love my way? ;D Pretty please? XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the fight scenes and all! The next chapter will be more heart-warming.

Thank you for reading!

**_Review. Follow. Favorite._**

_-TheSilkWriter_


	20. Chapter 19- The Ethereal Night

**_Chapter 19- The Ethereal Night_**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto created the Naruto series. I created this story because I'm a fan of his work and his character Gaara. I only own my imagination here.**

**A/N: So, I tried something new in this chapter, it has first person p.o.v.'s and third person p.o.v.'s of two different charac****ters. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Thank you for supporting this story!**

Happy reading~

* * *

**Samurai's P.O.V.**

It has been a long day for us, and the sunlight was fading fast, so Gaara and I decide to camp out in the cave, which also puts us closer to Giro's location in the meantime. We eat the leftover food that the authorities had brought and relax beside the fire we had built with the cut-out wood from the caravans.

It cackles as sparks fly up into the air, and we sit near enough to the opening of the cave so that the smoke can ventilate properly, but far enough so that the light won't attract any attention.

I breath out as I lean my head against the cave's wall. "I'm so relieved that those women are safe now."

"It's seems that we were at the right place at the right time," Gaara speculates.

"Hai. Thank goodness for that." I smile and laugh lightly. "We're finally near the end of our mission, and with impeccable timing too. It's barely been over one month." I tilt my head to the right, then I change the topic to the recurring issue we're having.

"We have to find Giro and take him down at all costs," I say. "I can't bear to see another woman forced into labor." I pause shortly. "...I don't doubt Jirou's words. They have strength in numbers, and judging from his data-book, Giro is really powerful."

Ibiki had sent us a message a week prior, containing more information about Giro. It was his full data-book up until the point where he defected from Sunagakure.

"It has been over fifteen years since then. Assuming that he's been training, he can only be stronger now," Gaara comments.

"This could very well be our last mission..." I put the thought out there, and Gaara nods slowly.

I'm both relieved and glad that he willingly continues with this mission even after knowing. That's something that we both had in common- we would give our lives for our missions, devoting ourselves to them.

We make our plans for tomorrow and make the decision to proceed by ourselves. "I'll send Ibiki-sama a message via concord to ask for back-up," I say.

"You're able to do that?" my teammate asks, his cyan eyes wide.

"Hai."

I send Ibiki a message through my mind: "Ibiki-sama, this is Samurai. Gaara-sama and I are going to confront Giro at this location..." I relay him the coordinates. "...It's palace, and it's heavily guarded, so if you could send back-up, that would take a huge weight off of our shoulders."

"Message received," he replies. "I will send back-up. I didn't know you were a concord ninja, Samurai-san."

"Hai. Arigotou gozaimasu, Ibiki-sama!" I thank him. "When can they be here?"

"The ones I can spare are coming back from a mission tomorrow, so they'll get there later in the afternoon."

"I see."

"Samurai-san, I will trust you and Gaara's judgements on whether to engage or not until back-up arrives."

"Hai, arigotou gozaimasu, Sir." I end the link.

"Ibiki-sama is sending back-up," I say out loud. "He says they'll get here in later in the afternoon."

"Giro will be gone by then," Gaara states.

"That's what I was thinking too..." I knit my brow as I consider our options. "So what do you want to do?"

"Can you see the palace if you use your Jutsu?"

I shake my head. "I tried earlier, but they've cast a Genjutsu over it that prevents me from seeing it. We'll have to dispel it on-site in order to see."

"I see..." He pauses. "The two of us were assigned this mission. Ibiki has never mentioned the need of extra assistance until now, perhaps we should handle this on our own," he rationalizes.

I nod. "They wouldn't get here soon enough anyway. Giro is sure to hear about his restaurant closing by tomorrow afternoon." This was a reckless move, two against- who knows how many- at Giro's palace. But we were going to continue with this mission.

"Let's leave tomorrow morning. If help doesn't arrive by the time Giro prepares to leave, then we should engage," Gaara concludes.

"Sounds like a plan." I nod in agreement, then stare into the fire and clasp my hands together. I'm glad that we could agree on this.

Unexpectedly, Gaara asks, "Are you going to stop suppressing your chakra?"

My hazel eyes widen and my mouth parts slightly as I flick my eyes to him. "How did he...?"

"You're still suppressing it, even up to this point in our mission. If Giro is as powerful as we think, then won't you need to be at your full strength?"

I moisten my lips. "You're- absolutely right..." Comes my reply. "But I can't do it now."

"Why not?" He questions.

"Because if I do...Then the rain will fall."

...

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

"Because if I do...Then the rain will fall."

I ask questionably, "Why would that happen just from you releasing your chakra?"

"The Jutsu I possess is linked to my chakra," she replies.

"Would you have the same amount of chakra without it?"

I know how strong her chakra's presence is. I remember it feeling on the verge of overwhelming.

She replies simply, "No, I wouldn't."

"So what does your chakra have to do with rain?"

"Well, since I can see timelines, it causes a sort of breach in the universe. It's almost like I'm an abnormality of this world that shouldn't exist in the first place." She laughs slightly.

"And that causes the rain?"

"Hai," she replies. "It doesn't always happen, but the rain falls whenever I let my chakra be in it's normal state."

"I can't imagine what that must be like..." I reply, my mind drifting off.

"I have to admit- it's been a little challenging...I've tried controlling the rain, and even managed to hold it back for forty days straight, although, I discovered that it rains whenever I use my chakra in large amounts."

Had I heard this from someone else, I wouldn't have believed it. But having felt the warmth of Samurai's chakra myself, and having witnessed her take down ten men whilst still suppressing her chakra- I couldn't help but believe her. Of course, she had also completed the amazing feat of holding a Genjutsu for two years straight.

I respond, "I see; that's still an incredible feat."

She hums in a whimsical manner, her lips pressed into a slight grin.

"You know something funny?"

My voice rasps out, "What?"

"I never had to hold it back in Ame, since it always rains there." She knits her brow slightly in contemplation. "...Now that I think about it, it's probably why I survived all those S-ranked missions." She laughs lightly.

I think I understand now. Since Samurai suppresses her chakra, she's not at her strongest, which is why she tired so easily when she had to hold our henges. I wondered why she seemed so feeble then; it was because she lost her energy quicker than her normal rate. And since she didn't have to hold back in Ame, Samurai became a prominent Jounin ranked-Kunoichi.

She hums again, softly this time, her soothing voice taking on a lower tone, offering a sweet sound that rings pleasantly through my ears.

"So, Gaara-sama," Samurai speaks. "What are you going to do when you get back to Suna? Do you have any future plans?" She draws her knees closer to her chest and allows her arms to drape over them in a relaxed manner.

"...I don't really know." I cast my gaze to the side. "All I know is that I want to mean something to other people- something other than a monster...But I'm confused on how I would go about doing that," I reply as I look into the crackling fire.

I don't mention that the Kazekage position has been on my mind lately. "How can I find a place in the hearts of other people?" I ask myself.

It takes one breath from the both of us before she speaks again, "In order to have a place in people's hearts, you'll need to gain their respect first and then their trust." She grins knowingly. "But I think you already know how to gain those."

As her eyes bore into mine, I notice that with every shift of a movement she makes, her eyes turn from green to golden to brown. It's like her eyes change color.

"Go for the Kazekage title, Gaara-sama," she adds so confidently- so assuredly- that it surprises me.

It's like she's read my mind. I swallow as I feel my mouth go dry.

"I heard that Suna is looking for a new ruler," Samurai explains as she places her left foot on the ground and straightens out her right leg. "Now's your chance, Gaara-sama. You can be the next ruler of Suna."

I glimpse at her for a moment before shaking my head, and snapping myself away from shock. "Why do you think I would be fit for such a title?"

"It'll be hard work," she responds honestly. "You'll have to work your way up through the ranks, probably join the front lines or something, but you can do it."

"But...how?" To rule a country I had previously despised and wreaked havoc in- I had thought it to be a fantasy, not a goal within my grasp.

"It's simple, you'll just have to change people's perspectives of you. You're already qualified for 'being the strongest ninja' in your country, which is what all the countries look for in a Kage." She holds her left thumb up. "You have proof of loyalty to your country, since you always complete your missions..." She adds her index finger next. "And you're related to the previous Kazekage, so that puts you ahead of the pack." She adds a third finger and then smiles brightly. "And as a bonus- I believe in you- so there's no way you'd fail."

I stare into her eyes that almost always have a lively spark to them, and observe as her lips curve into a sweet smile with her eyes closed.

I thank her for her reassurance, but she holds up her right palm in front of her. "You can thank me...Once you've become the Kazekage, Gaara-sama," she tells me.

Her words have given me a sense of hope. Hearing someone say that they believe in you is as invigorating as it is comforting.

My eyes flicker from the fire, then to her hazel orbs. And after a few seconds of silence, I ask her, "What are you going to do once we've completed this mission?"

"If we survive..." She drawls. "Then I'll return to Ame and become the new leader."

So she's made up her mind about that? Why do I suddenly...Feel like a weight has been put on my shoulders?

I blurt out my next words. "If? But can't you see the future?"

She gives me an amused expression, then laughs slightly. "Hai, that is true...But the future isn't always clear when I see it," she states. "The future's hard to make out sometimes, since our choices aren't necessarily predetermined and set."

"I see..." My words come slowly. "...But why do you want to become the leader?"

"I want to make life easier for the people of Ame and rebuild the village." She readjusts herself to sit in a crosslegged position and places her hands in her lap as she turns her palms to face the ceiling. "Ame's taken a lot of damage over the years, due to the great wars, so it hasn't all been repaired yet. My goal is to make Ame great once again."

"But why do it? What do you have to gain?" I question. I have seen her past; she had shown it to me. The people of Ame may adore her; yes, but for all the wrong reasons. They loved her for completing her missions- missions she wasn't proud of. So why go to such extremes for a country that had different values than your own?

"...I guess, I want to show them that I can do more than just complete missions and fight for my myself. I want to rule Ame with a gentle hand, unlike what they've become accustomed to with Hanzo. And in turn-" she pauses, then continues with a cheeky smile, "-I want to be able to see my people in a happier place than ever."

She is already talking like the people of the Rain meant something to her. Perhaps in order to mean something to someone else, you had to value them and put them first. And then, if you're lucky, you would receive the same kind of treatment in return. You'd be doing it out of your own good will, of course, since it is unknown on whether they will accept you or not...It's a purely selfless feat. And Samurai has already seemed to master it. I feel like she is far ahead in that race.

Samurai gazes outside of the cave, and then looks to the night sky above, her head tilting back slightly in the process.

"Wow," she breathes out. "The sky is really beautiful tonight."

I follow her gaze and witness an expanse of clear darkness with bright white and red flames gleaming down onto the desert floor. The stars and the planets were, indeed, a magnificent sight.

"I didn't know Suna's night sky could be this breathtaking," my companion states in awe.

"I didn't know either," I speak.

She turns her gaze on me next, waiting for me to continue.

"I only saw the darkness in the sky...Never the stars. The thing I considered to be the most beautiful was the blood of other people that was shed for both myself and the demon inside me."

"Gaara-sama..." Her serene expression turns into one of concern.

"Until you and Uzumaki, Naruto came into my life. You showed me that there was another way to live..." I brush a hand through my hair as I feel something that I've never felt before- something that piles up in my chest and constricts the air in my lungs in this clear, desert air.

"I was a lost soul," I state, "alone with my inner demon. Until you both showed me a love that was better than what I had harbored for myself. You made me realize the error of my ways. I know now, that life is much bigger than myself- and I have you both to thank for that."

I know what this is now- it's gratitude. It's a feeling that's being expressed so purely like a newborn's.

"...You said that- blood used to be the most beautiful thing to you. That means you thought that other things were beautiful as well," she speaks enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up with hope.

I recall the first time we met. I had thought she was beautiful then, and I think she is even more beautiful now. I feel my cheeks burn slightly in embarrassment.

"Hai...I also thought that- corpses were beautiful."

It's strange how I feel comfortable enough to tell someone this. Some of the things I was saying, I never knew I had thought about up until now.

"I also thought that...You were beautiful, when I met you Samurai-san."

Her cheeks light up. "Eh? M-me? But why?"

It wasn't exactly the best compliment, now that I think about it- calling someone beautiful after you told them that you thought corpses were beautiful.

I explain myself, "When I met you, your chakra was inviting...and warm. Your beauty went beyond your looks. You have this warmth about you when it comes to helping other people...I can't explain."

Running my hand over my kanji and hair, I lower my head. I close my eyes as I rest my elbow on my now bent leg.

Her hazel eyes stay on me, and soon, a meaningful smile takes over her radiant face. Her voice thanks me in a smooth, melodic way.

The rest of our conversation focuses on the night sky. We talk about the different colors we can see in our countries when the sun goes down. We discuss various constellations and point some of them out to each other. But what makes this night special is that,

for once, we aren't focusing on the topic of tomorrow's mission.

And by doing this, the last night of our mission turns out to be a pleasant one for the both of us. Because even while under the stress of our mission- we manage to have a good time.

...

**Samurai- Third P.O.V.**

It's a while before they turn in for the night. Their talk under the stars had been so engaging, so engrossing, that it made it hard to leave.

The brunette thinks about the nights they had previously spent at the inn- how she would hardly be able to sleep knowing that he was in the other room. She wanted to be next to him, talk to him, and stare into those crystal clear, cerulean eyes of his.

With her body in a prone state, she turns on her side and faces the wall with her head towards the entrance of the cave.

This night had been everything she had hoped for. Their conversation tonight had been better than their talks during the Chunin Exams, although they would always hold a special place in her heart.

She's becoming too attached; she knows this. She's thinking too much about what could be; she feels it. But still, she finds herself falling deeper in her attraction towards him.

They won't be able to see each other for a long time after their mission is completed- if it is completed.

She's seen this future, witnessed it with her very eyes. She's seen the part where Giro finishes her off.

But she doesn't let her teammate know. Instead, she lets her feelings carry her on the wistful idea of what life would be like having him always by her side.

If her ninja life is to be short one, just like it is said to be- if death really is her destiny tomorrow- will she be tell him the truth? Will she be able to explain to him the words she had spoken so many months ago- "I love you"?

...

**Gaara- Third P.O.V.**

It's nearly impossible for him to sleep now, even more so than when they were staying at the inn. The close proximity of another person, particularly Samurai, kept him awake for most of the night. Surely it wasn't because he didn't trust her; if anything, he trusted her the most. Yes, there had to be another reason.

This night had kept up a feeling of etherealness, with the two of them talking underneath the star-lit sky.

He lies on his back with his black-rimmed eyes half-open, his feet towards the entrance of the cave.

At least the light of day would come sooner now, since they had talked most of their night away.

Gaara ponders over the night's events a little more until he lets sleep overtake him. His tired lids fall slowly over his eyes.

His concern of the demon inside overtaking him is in the distant past now. Since she has been by his side throughout this entire mission- he has not needed to worry.

Yes, this night had been ethereal, indeed.

...

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

I really love this chapter...but maybe that's just me? *hint *hint XD What did you guys think?

Chapter twenty will contain more action scenes and the wrap-up of this ark. Will Samurai survive? Will she ever stop suppressing her chakra? Or will she die to the hand of Giro and his men?

Don't forget to: **_Review. Follow. Favorite. _**

Thank you for reading!

-_TheSilkWriter_


End file.
